El Castillo Ambulante
by Miruru
Summary: El encuentro con un peculiar mago hace que el Brujo del Páramo en persona aparezca en la sombrerería de Antonio. A partir de entonces, empieza su aventura para tratar de deshacer su maldición en ese Castillo que va deambulando por el mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

**El Castillo Ambulante**

**Capítulo 01**

Aquel pueblecito realmente no era nada especial. Si lo comparabas con la capital del Reino, el sitio tenía grandes carencias. Por una parte, no contaba con los edificios altos o con los grandes ventanales que sí que habían en la capital. Aquel lugar era un emplazamiento tranquilo, de edificios bajos, la mayoría con balcones con barandas de madera y losas de color teja. Las fachadas eran de tonalidades vivas y diferentes que dotaban al pueblo de un ambiente pintoresco. Destacaba aquella vía que lo partía en dos y por la cual, puntualmente, solía pasar un tren de metal negro que soltaba una espesa humareda de prácticamente el mismo color. El bullicio de gente no era tan asfixiante y se podía pasear sin riesgo a ser arrollado por un grupo de chiquillos jugando a brujas y magos.

Desde la ventana de la planta baja, tras su pequeña y abarrotada mesa de trabajo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo observaba la calle con aire ensoñador. Su padre había muerto hacía años y su madre y hermano era la única familia que le quedaba. Antonio había vivido siempre en aquel sitio y ahora trabajaba en el negocio familiar que su padre siempre había amado. Su madre le preguntaba cada vez que le veía si de verdad quería pasarse su juventud dentro de aquella casa, dedicándose al negocio de la sombrerería. A él aquello le parecía bien. No es que se le diera mal y aquella tienda obtenía suficientes beneficios. Antonio deseaba mantener aquel lugar que tanto había atesorado su ya difunto padre. Era además polivalente, lo mismo un día se encargaba de confeccionar el sombrero entero y al día siguiente estaba concentrado en adornar uno que ya estaba hecho. En aquel momento se encontraba en su estrecho cuartucho con forma rectangular. No era tan pequeño pero aquel escritorio de madera de roble se comía la mayor parte del espacio libre, junto con la cama. La madera barnizada estaba cubierta de al menos una docena de sombreros. A la izquierda los que no tenían aún decoración alguna, a la derecha se encontraban los que ya había terminado y estaban listos para ser expuestos y vendidos.

- Antonio, Antonio... -dijo en el marco de la puerta un chico de cabellos rubios ceniza y los ojos de color azabache- Las chicas van a salir y nos invitarán a tomar copas, ¿te vienes? Quizás podamos ligar con alguna.

El chico de cabellos castaños dejó el sobrero en el que trabajaba, en ese momento cosiendo una perla al espectacular tocado que estaba montando. Observó a su compañero de trabajo con una mirada incrédula. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya? Pues al tío no le entraba en la cabeza. Era como hablar con una pared. Aunque, por lo visto, sólo con mirarle de aquella manera, entendió qué es lo que pasaba por su mente. El rubio hizo un mohín y apretó las manos a la altura de sus muslos, en un gesto de frustración contenida.

- A veces tengo la impresión de que eres tan frío como un témpano. ¿Es que no te gustan? Son bien guapas...

- A ver cómo te lo explico para que te entre en ese cerebro de pájaro que tienes, querido Pierre... -dijo Antonio girándose sobre el asiento para poder encarar al hombre- No se puede ligar con tus compañeras de trabajo y, como yo me entere que alguna deja de trabajar porque no la llamas, iré a tu casa a partirte las piernas.

- Cuando me amenazas con una sonrisa en la cara y esa voz melosa te juro que me das escalofríos. Es como presenciar una escena de una pesadilla. -de repente se puso de morros- Pues vamos a divertirnos sin ti, aguafiestas.

- Pues muy bien. Lárgate y déjame trabajar de una maldita vez.

Escuchó el rumor de sus empleados hablando en la tienda. Ya podría haber cerrado la puerta... Tenía la manía de dejarla entreabierta. De repente una de las chicas gritó y se escucharon pasos corriendo. Por un momento volvió a dejar el sombrero.

- ¡Es el Castillo de Francis! Nunca lo había visto tan cerca.

No se vislumbraba bien desde donde estaba pero a él no le parecía propiamente un castillo. Pronto lo perdió de vista entre la niebla que cubría las montañas. El nombre de Francis era bastante conocido por aquellas tierras. Se explicaban de aquel mago muchas historias que a Antonio le aburrían hasta producirle sopor.

- He escuchado que el otro día un chico del pueblo vecino fue víctima de Francis y le arrebató su corazón. -comentó la misma chica que había chillado. Antonio puso los ojos en blanco y siguió cosiendo.

- Qué miedo... -murmuró la otra chica.

- ¡No te preocupes! -exclamó su compañera- ¡Sólo les roba el corazón a las personas atractivas!

Se escucharon las risas de los presentes en la tienda alejarse tras el sonido opacado de la puerta. Suspiró y continuó con su trabajo. Era la historia de siempre y no le interesaba. Todo el mundo sabía que los brujos que perdían su camino se dedicaban a sembrar el caos entre la gente normal y, finalmente, en un acto de maldad y egoísmo le arrancaban el corazón a algún desgraciado y se lo comían. Soltó el sombrero en el montón de los terminados, dejó caer los brazos, relajados, y miró por la ventana.

Por todas partes se veían las banderas del Reino y se escuchaba el jolgorio de la música y el montón de personas congregadas. Era el día en el que celebraban la victoria del Rey sobre aquellos territorios y siempre, para rememorar tal evento, se realizaba un desfile militar que atraía a cientos de personas de esa y otros pequeños pueblos de los alrededores. Arrastró el taburete en el que se sentaba y se incorporó. Iría a ver a su madre y, de paso, vería el ambiente de la fiesta que tanto le gustaba.

Minutos después abandonaba las paredes brillantes y adornadas de la tienda y, tras cerrar la puerta, se dedicaba a deambular por las calles. Antonio no era realmente rico. Tras la muerte de su padre, su querida madre había decidido casarse con un señor militar que, aunque no odiaba, no le gustaba demasiado. Era bastante normal que no pudiese aceptar que su madre estuviese con otro hombre. Ella quiso dejar atrás la sombrerería, que tantos recuerdos les suponía, y si no la vendió fue porque Antonio se lo pidió insistentemente y porque les daba beneficios. A partir de aquello, el chico de cabellos castaños pasó a vivir en aquella pequeña estancia en la que trabajaba y se negó a irse a vivir con su madre y el militar. También rechazaba la ropa que le enviaba y, eventualmente, dejó de hacerlo. Antonio se ocupaba de su propia vida, aunque eso supusiera haberse comprado un pantalón y una camisa más corta. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unos sucios y desgastados mocasines de piel clara, unos calcetines negros subían por su tobillo, visible ya que el pantalón verduzco que llevaba era unas tallas menores de la que debería usar. Lo de la camisa apenas se notaba ya que la llevaba arremangada y remetida por el borde del pantalón. Para acabar aquel cuadro, llevaba una gorra de un color un poco más oscuro que el verde de la prenda inferior. En conjunto, parecía uno de esos jóvenes sin dinero que se dedicaba a repartir periódicos por las casas.

Se fue por las calles menos transitadas, dirigiéndose hacia el café que regentaba su madre. Hubiese sido un inconsciente si se hubiese metido por aquellas avenidas cuyo pavimento estaba siendo transitado por los soldados y sus coches y cuyas aceras acumulaban un montón de curiosos (hombres, mujeres y niños) que observaban aquel espectáculo de confeti y música estridente. Si quería llegar a destino, tendría que tomar un atajo. De repente, al girar por uno de los callejones, se topó directamente con un soldado vestido de rojo y azul, con brillantes botones dorados adornando las prendas. Iba acompañado de otro y ambos eran más altos que él. El del mostacho grande y poblado se acercó.

- Vaya, vaya, pero mira qué tenemos aquí... Una ratita perdida~

Antonio no dijo nada pero arqueó una ceja mientras por dentro pensaba en lo que acababa de oír. El otro chico, más joven, cabello dorado y un pequeño colmillo puntiagudo que sobresalía más con respecto a los otros, se acercó tanto a su rostro que le resultó hasta molesto.

- No le hables así, ¡creo que lo estás asustando! -dijo con aire jovial el soldado menor.

- Creo que aquí el que está asustándole eres tú. ¿Te has perdido? -dijo sujetándole el brazo. Antonio lo movió sin ser brusco para librarse del agarre.

- Mi hermano me está esperando. Si me disculpan... -dijo con un tono educado.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese sobrepasarlos, volvió a sentir un tirón que le impedía que se marchara. Su rostro se volvió frío y calculador y aprovechó la inercia para propinarle un mejor puñetazo en la cara que ni tan siquiera pudo prever. Un segundo pasó antes de que estallase la conmoción. El hombre del mostacho se incorporó, con la nariz sangrando a causa del golpe que había recibido. Por la cara de enfadado que tenía, Antonio supo enseguida que estaba en problemas. Se apartó, con movimientos ágiles, y empezó a correr justo antes de que gritara.

- ¡Cógelo!

No se detuvo ni un instante. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, el chico giraba por alguna callejuela y por unos segundos lo perdían de vista. El soldado más joven estuvo a punto de atraparlo pero Antonio se paró, levantó la cubierta de un cubo de basura y la usó como escudo. Giró otra calle y, de repente, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un paredón grande que tapiaba cualquier salida. Se giró y vio a los dos soldados. Maldijo por dentro mientras iba retrocediendo hasta dar contra la pared. El soldado del mostacho, con algunos rastros de sangre bajo la nariz, sonrió con malicia. Por fin lo habían rodeado y ahora iba a pagar por su insolencia. Antonio entonces notó que algo se movía a su lado, como una corriente de aire, y de sopetón le vino un olor dulce a la pituitaria. No fue lo único que sintió, también había un brazo que rodeó su hombro y lo apretó contra un cuerpo. Ladeó el rostro, atónito al sentir a alguien a su lado. Un hombre, ligeramente más alto que él, de cabellos rubios que le llegaban por los hombros y ondulado hacia las puntas había aparecido de la nada. Sus ojos eran azules y no se fijó en mucho más ya que aún estaba preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido.

- Vaya, querido, por fin te encuentro. ¿No me dijiste que esperar al lado de la zapatería? -dijo con un peculiar acento el recién llegado.

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo articular Antonio, aún demasiado estupefacto por la aparición de ese individuo y porque lo sujetaba con esa familiaridad.

- Ya decía yo que te ibas a olvidar~ -rió suavemente- Anda, vamos. Gracias por encontrarle, soldados.

- Un momento. Ese chico está bajo nuestra custodia y no puede llevárselo.

- ¿Eh~? ¿Qué dicen? -replicó con aire juguetón el chico, poniendo la otra mano cerca de su oreja y haciendo ver que no les escuchaba bien- ¿Que ya se iban?

El inesperado y misterioso hombre hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y de repente ambos soldados viraron y se empezaron a alejar. Antonio se había quedado sorprendido ante aquella demostración. Magia... Aquello era magia. Pero el rubio no estaba pendiente de él. Miró hacia donde sus ojos azules enfocaban y vio una especie de sustancia viscosa que intentaba adoptar la forma de un humano y que empezaba a salir de una de las paredes. Pronto, más emergían.

- Lo siento, me parece que te he metido en mis problemas sin querer... Anda conmigo, tranquilo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso...? Yo sólo quería ir al Café a ver a mi madre... -preguntó en voz baja pero nerviosa y atemorizada. Estaban ahora caminando, intentando aparentar calma cuando él en realidad tenía miedo. Sintió que la mano del hombre le estrechaba más contra él.

- Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Aunque debemos andar más rápido.

Aceleraron el paso, casi apunto de empezar a correr. Cada vez habían más de aquellos seres negros, que no tenían dificultad alguna en atravesar las paredes y los cuales reaparecían donde menos lo esperaban.

- Vamos a ir arriba. -dijo el rubio cuando vio que los callejones se iban convirtiendo en una ratonera de la que pronto no podrían escapar.

- ¿Arriba? -preguntó Antonio al no encontrar lógica a la declaración que acababa de realizar.

El brazo que había descansado sobre su hombro descendió y rodeó la cintura del joven más bajo firmemente, acercando por un momento aún más sus cuerpos. No tuvo mucho tiempo de quejarse ya que el rubio saltó con tanto impulso que, de repente, estaban por los aires, con los edificios a sus pies. El de cabellos castaños tenía las piernas encogidas e inevitablemente soltó una exclamación preso del pánico. Caerían y se chafarían, ya lo podía ver. Por alguna razón extraña, sintió que tardaban más de lo normal en descender. El brazo en su cintura se soltó y con movimientos gráciles le hizo levantar los suyos y tomar sus manos. Entonces escuchó la voz del rubio cerca de su oreja.

- Ahora estira las piernas y empieza a caminar. -le murmuró con tono divertido.

Le parecía una tremenda locura pero, puesto que estaban prácticamente flotando, como si tuviesen el peso de una hoja reseca que planea grácilmente hasta el suelo, no iba a negarse a aquello que le pedía. Abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendido, cuando vio que de ese modo atravesaban los cielos como si hubiese una rampa descendiente de la que nadie hubiese tenido conciencia hasta ahora. Aunque su corazón estuviese palpitando con violencia y nerviosismo, la adrenalina le hacía sentir un estado de euforia que le hizo empezar a reír y exclamar que aquello era alucinante. La música que venía del desfile era una banda sonora en su descenso. Ya divisó el Café a lo lejos y, bajo sus pies, un grupo de personas bailaba, ajenas a que ellos estaban cruzando su magnifico pasillo invisible. Pisaron la punta de un tejado, cuatro pasos más y llegaron al balcón. El hombre misterioso le soltó una mano y con gracilidad le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y aterrizar en el suelo. Él se quedó sobre la baranda, le soltó la otra mano y le sonrió.

Era la primera vez que le veía de frente: llevaba una camisa blanca remetida dentro de un pantalón negro. Sobre la tela descansaba un colgante, una gema alargada de color azul. Entre las hebras de cabello rubio asomaban unos pendientes de similar forma aunque de color verde. Por encima de los hombros llevaba una chaqueta de color rosa con una zona con rombos azules a la altura de las lumbares. Los puños llevaban adornos en oro y Antonio se preguntó por qué no se la ponía

- Ya hemos llegado. Lamento el susto que te haya podido ocasionar, no quería meterte en mis líos...

- ¡Eso ha sido increíble! -exclamó Antonio acercándose a él, con la emoción claramente reflejada en sus facciones. El rubio rió.

- Vaya, me alegra que te haya gustado. -le guiñó un ojo y a continuación miró hacia un lado- Me tengo que ir, aún me siguen. Adiós~

Dio un salto hacia atrás y se precipitó al vacío. Antonio abrió los ojos de par en par y se asomó al balcón para ver qué había ocurrido con aquel hombre. No pudo verlo por ninguna parte, simplemente había desaparecido. No tardaron en aparecer trabajadores del café que se apresuraron en hacerle pasar, dejarle en una sala y decirle que irían a avisar a su madre. Miró aburrido por la ventana, pensando en aquel "vuelo", hasta que la puerta se abrió. Se dio la vuelta.

- Antonio, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías haberme avisado de que ibas a venir. ¿Estás bien? Los chicos me han dicho que has llegado por el balcón...

Su joven madre le tomó del brazo y le hizo sentarse. En aquel momento iba ataviada con un vestido amarillo cuya falda tenía bastante vuelo y, sobre éste, un delantal con bordes rizados que se ataba en la espalda. Su cabello dorado y rizado hacia las puntas estaba sujeto por una diadema roja brillante y sus grandes ojos verdes no perdieron detalle de su rostro mientras le contaba lo que había acontecido en su trayecto hasta aquel lugar.

- Me parece que te has encontrado con un mago, querido. Has sido muy afortunado.

- No parecía ser malo... -dijo Antonio encogiéndose de hombros. El gesto de su madre se tornó más severo- ¿Qué?

- Eso es lo que parece, pero esa gente tiene el cerebro lleno de porquería. Quería que te confiaras para robarte el corazón y comérselo. Si hubiese sido Francis, seguro que lo hubiese hecho.

- Qué va, Francis sólo se come el corazón de la gente hermosa. -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

Bela iba a decirle algo a su hijo cuando entonces apareció el pastelero y le avisó de que había salido una nueva horneada y necesitaban su ayuda para venderlos. Antonio se levantó del sitio donde estaba sentado.

- Yo me voy ya.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros esta noche?

- Nah, voy a volver a la sombrerería. Mañana me tocará abrir a los demás. Todos tienen la mala costumbre de irse sin llaves.

Mientras le acompañaba a la puerta tuvieron la típica charla ocasional. Era esa en la que Bela le decía que cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir viviendo allí, que si le valía la pena, que si estaría mejor con ella y su nueva pareja... Antonio contestaría lo de siempre: que no estaba tan mal y que no podía abandonar aquella tienda que su padre tanto había querido.

- Deberías hacer algo que realmente te gustara. -vio que su hijo asentía- Ten cuidado, dicen que el Brujo del Páramo está apareciendo por la ciudad. No te pares en ningún sitio.

- No... -murmuró con tono cansado el muchacho de ojos verdes.

El camino hasta casa fue realmente tranquilo. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, si lo comparabas con el ambiente que antes había habido. Sólo se encontraba algún viandante ocasional que iba demasiado sumido en sus asuntos como para mirarle. Estaba cansado, se echaría a dormir en cuanto llegase. Sacó la llave mugrienta y algo oxidada que había en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la tienda. Cerró tras de sí, giró la pieza de metal dentro del pomo y aseguró la entrada. Se fue directo a una pequeña lámpara de aceite que había en el mostrador y la prendió. Justo en ese momento escuchó un tintineo que venía del acceso al local. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y viró para encarar a la persona recién llegada. Allí, en el umbral, había un hombre al que no había visto nunca. Sus ojos claros le observaron de una forma que a Antonio no le gustó para nada. Vestía un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta los pies y que tenía pelo rodeando el cuello. En su mano derecha, enfundada en un guante de cuero también negro, se encontraba un bastón brillante de color marrón y mango de plata, que apoyaba contra el suelo. Su cabello rubio corto estaba parcialmente cubierto por un sombrero oscuro y adornado y su flequillo cubría parcialmente unas espesas cejas negras.

- La tienda está cerrada, señor. Creía haber echado la llave... -dijo, murmurando esa última frase. Se interrumpió cuando escuchó la risa burlona de aquel hombre tenebroso.

- Vaya tienda más ridícula... -dijo con aire superior mirando a su alrededor- La tienda perfecta para una persona tan vulgar como tú...

Antonio entrecerró los ojos cuando escuchó aquella declaración. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese tipo? Puede que la tienda no fuese lo mejor pero no permitía que quien fuese viniera e insultara el legado de su padre. Además, por si no fuese suficiente, se atrevía a faltarle al respeto y despreciarle de ese modo. Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y se quedó a su lado, dejándole vía libre para que se marchase.

- Le pido educadamente que se vaya, señor. -dijo con una expresión molesta. Aquello parecía divertir aún más a aquel hombre.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Entonces qué?

- No se lo voy a volver a pedir. Iré hasta allí y será mi vulgar zapato el que se apoye en su trasero y le guíe hasta la salida. Él es menos educado y amable que yo.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de odio que se disipó de repente. Entonces empezó a andar hacia él, cada vez más rápido, sin aminorar la marcha. Antonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estiró los brazos para tratar de detenerle antes de que chocase contra él. Cuando casi lo tenía encima, cerró los ojos y sintió frío en el instante en que literalmente le atravesó, como si fuese un fantasma. En el marco de la puerta, el rubio volvió a reír.

- ¡Te está bien empleado! ¡Eso por meterte con el Brujo del Páramo! Nadie amenaza al gran Arthur y sale impune de ello. Lo mejor de esta maldición es que no se lo podrás contar a nadie. Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Francis~

La risa de Arthur volvió a sonar, estridente, dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes y el portazo apagó la lámpara de aceite. Sumido en la penumbra y encorvado, Antonio permanecía quieto mientras intentaba recuperarse de aquella experiencia tan extraña. ¡El Brujo del Páramo! Aún podía sentir sus manos temblando. Se las miró y se le cayó la expresión del rostro cuando las examinó y las encontró arrugadas y temblorosas a pesar de que ya no tenía miedo o frío alguno. Lo siguiente de lo que se percató fue de que sus pantalones, usualmente más cortos de lo normal, le llegaban perfectamente hasta los zapatos. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de un abuelo de cabellos blanquecinos que le devolvía la mirada. Sonrió apurado y al mismo segundo el señor le devolvía la sonrisa. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado ese hombre dentro?

Se movió y la sombra del hombre mayor hizo lo mismo a la vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía frente a él era, llanamente, un espejo. La horrible realidad le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría... Dejó de observar el espejo por un segundo. Estaba viendo cosas, era seguro. Devolvió la mirada al espejo y ahí estaba ese señor, con la misma expresión facial que su rostro estaba expresando en ese mismo instante. Se acercó de sopetón y apretó las manos huesudas contra el cristal. Una sonrisa nerviosa y asustada curvó sus labios mientras veía al reflejo traicionero hacer exactamente lo mismo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y tocó para verificar que cada arruga que veía estaba realmente ahí.

- Soy viejo... -hasta su voz, ajada y a ratos temblorosa, le sorprendió. Los nervios volvieron a incrementarse- Joder... joder, joder...

Le dio el pánico. Estuvo dando vueltas, en un momento se puso a chillar con las manos en la cabeza, después se cansó y se echó en su habitación. Una vez en la cama le dio la llorera y se quedó rápidamente adormilado hasta que, de buena mañana, escuchó que su madre llegaba. Se cubrió rápidamente cuerpo y cabeza con una manta y, sonriendo tenso, miró sus manos arrugadas. Aquello era todo un trauma. Aunque, la noche le había dado tiempo a decidir qué hacer: iría a los Páramos a buscar a Francis y así demandarle que le ayudase a deshacer esa maldición.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su habitación retumbó. Se encogió y cerró los ojos.

- Antonio, hijo, ¿aún duermes? Los del trabajo me han dicho que no te han visto en todo el día. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¡No entres! ¡Estoy muy constipado y te lo pegaría! -dijo Antonio rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para que a su estimada madre no le diese por entrar.

- Tu voz suena horrible, casi como si fueses un viejo...

Deseó llorar a pesar de que sonreía en ese momento. Es que ya eran ganas de hurgar en la herida, joder... Vale que no lo hacía queriendo, pero dolía. Le costó un par de frases más que su madre se marchase y le dejara a solas. Cuando la quietud reinaba en esa parte de la casa, Antonio se levantó y se puso las ropas más cómodas que encontró de entre las que tenía en su armario. Bueno, siendo viejo se sentía menos asustado de las cosas que le rodeaban. ¿Cómo no estar tan relajado con todo lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior? Iría a los Páramos y buscaría a Francis para ver si él podía deshacer la maldición. No podía quedarse allí y arriesgarse a que su madre le encontrase en ese estado. Si no podía contarle nada acerca de la maldición, cuando le dijera que era Antonio no le creería. No sabía si el mago le ayudaría, pero lo intentaría. Era seguro que no tendría intención de comerse su corazón ya que ahora era un viejecito sin encanto, así que sentía que su vida estaba segura en ese aspecto.

Se asomó al pasillo y vio que efectivamente no había nadie. Cogió la muda que había agarrado, su gorra y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Un trozo de pan grande y queso fue todo lo que cogió para comer. Tenía la suerte o desgracia de vivir en un sitio que estaba cerca del Páramo, así que en teoría no tardaría más de medio día en llegar. Salió del edificio y lo miró con añoranza. Bueno, no era un adiós para siempre, sólo hasta que recuperara su edad. El camino hasta salir de la ciudad se le hizo el triple de largo aunque el culpable, en cierto modo, era él mismo. No sólo andaba más lento, también había estado media hora con otros abuelos, observando con fascinación como montaban una especie de andamio que serviría para pintar la fachada de una tienda. Nunca se había parado a mirar esas cosas pero, de repente, le parecía interesante ver el trabajo que realizaban y por supuesto criticar a la gente que lo hacía. Por la tarde estaba ya dejando atrás la urbe. Aquí el sendero se tornó empinado y accidentado. Las corrientes fuertes de aire chocaban con violencia contra su cuerpo y hacían la tarea de caminar incluso más difícil. Antonio farfullaba y se quejaba en voz alta de que a este paso nunca llegaría y que el ser viejo le hacía aquello muy complicado. Tuvo que pararse por completo y se sentó en el suelo a falta de una roca sobre la que dejarse descansar por los alrededores.

- Necesitaría algo en lo que apoyarme... Nunca voy a llegar a los Páramos, mis piernas no tienen tanta fuerza como antes...

Ladeó la mirada, observando cuidadosamente su alrededor, y vio una enorme rama que sobresalía de entre dos pedruscos. Arqueó una ceja, se incorporó y se fue hacia allí. Sonrió con confianza y se arremangó la camisa. Con aquel palo, iba a ser pan comido. La mala fortuna quiso que el palo se rompiese como si fuese caña entre sus manos. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el dorso y maldijo durante un rato a pleno pulmón, sin temor a que su anciana voz pudiese atraer a bestias salvajes o brujos. De repente sus ojos dieron con un arbusto del cual asomaba otro palo, más largo que el anterior.

- No me he resignado a no tener bastón, maldita sea.

Esta vez examinó el palo antes de agarrarlo. Hizo palanca y se extrañó al comprobar que ofrecía mucha más resistencia que el anterior. Apretó dientes e hizo más fuerza. De entre las hojas apareció una especie de traje que se levantó con un movimiento que no había sido provocado por Antonio. Aquello le sobresaltó y apartó las manos. Entonces vio que, en la otra punta del palo, una especie de espantapájaros, con traje chaqueta y sombrero de copa, se aguantaba por su propio pie.

- ¿Pero qué cojones...? -murmuró atónito con una sonrisa que tenía por defecto, no porque realmente estuviese contento- ¿Cómo te mantienes de pie? ¿Tú también estás hechizado?

Se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio que el espantapájaros daba un par de botes. En serio que daba mal rollo.

- ¿Eres un nabo? -dijo Antonio con una mueca sorprendida. De repente el espantapájaros se movió y su mano tiesa le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Levantó las manos y se sobó esa zona- ¡Ay! ¿Pero se puede saber por qué me pegas?

Silencio absoluto. Lo más inquietante era que el ser que tenía delante tenía una cara dibujada, una sonriente. Que le hubiese pegado con ese gesto le parecía demasiado extraño. Suspiró y decidió ignorarlo. Si no le hacía caso era probable que le dejara en paz. A los quinientos metros se dio cuenta de que no era así, el espantapájaros con cabeza de nabo le seguía pegando botes a donde quiera que fuese.

- Deja de seguirme, no puedo ayudarte. -dijo Antonio con una expresión apurada en el rostro- Venga, vete.

Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se recuperaba tras otra fuerte ventolera. Como fuesen a más, lo tirarían al suelo. El ser hechizado se dio la vuelta y dando saltos se alejó. Antonio suspiró aliviado. No podía apenas cuidar de sí mismo, mucho menos de un ser que realmente no sabía qué era y con el que no podía dialogar. Prosiguió su ruta y su sorpresa fue escuchar ese ruido sordo contra el suelo de nuevo. Ladeó la mirada y vio al cabeza de nabo regresar con un bastón. Le observó atónito y lo tomó cuando se lo acercó. Sonrió con ganas.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a encontrar un sitio en el que dormir? Ya está bastante oscuro.

El espantapájaros volvió a marcharse. Con la ayuda del bastón, Antonio podía caminar con más facilidad. Debía encontrar un sitio en el que poder volver a comer algo de lo que le quedaba y dormir. Estaba tremendamente agotado y no podría andar muchas más horas. De repente se quedó quieto, le había parecido escuchar un ruido similar al que hacía el vapor saliendo por una chimenea, a presión. Pero el siguiente sonido le produjo un sobresalto aún mayor. Fue un estruendo, como si algo grande hubiese colisionado contra el suelo, provocando un temblor que, a cada nuevo ruido, se hacía más intenso.

Enorme, grotesco e inquietante en aquella oscuridad, ver el Castillo de Francis, acercándose a él, de manera imparable y atronadora, le produjo cierto pavor. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue el diminuto, en comparación con aquella mole, espantapájaros que venía hacia él.

- ¡Cuándo te dije que me buscaras un sitio donde dormir, no me refería al Castillo de Francis! -¿cómo lo hizo aquella cosa para volver a arrearle una colleja? Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Sonrió de manera forzada- Soy un abuelo, ¡¿quieres dejar de pegarme?!

Pero, visto lo visto, le había llevado a su objetivo. Empezó a correr tras el Castillo, que seguía avanzando de manera imparable hasta que de repente se paró y se comió la puerta de lleno. Se quedó tieso, con los ojos cerrados y la cara roja.

- Yo ya no estoy hecho para estas cosas... -murmuró por lo bajo.

El Castillo de Francis debería en realidad de llamarse La Pocilga de Francis. Era un sitio oscuro que estaba lleno de trastos y telarañas. Decidió dejar de mirar y buscar un sitio en el que descansar. Encontró una lar de fuego y una silla delante de ésta. Se le dibujó una sonrisa ya que era el lugar perfecto. Sus huesos estaban entumecidos después de soportar aquella ventolera. El fuego estaba medio apagado y no calentaba. Miró alrededor y encontró leños perfectamente apilados. Lanzó un par y esperó a que prendieran mientras se sentaba en la silla y empezaba a cerrar los ojos. En ese estado de creciente sopor, Antonio no se fijó en que el fuego empezó a crecer y de repente se vieron unos ojos que observaban al anciano sentado en aquella silla.

- ¡Eh...! ¡Abuelo! ¡Abueloo! -dijo aquel fuego viendo que el hombre estaba cada vez más adormilado.

Antonio volvió a abrir los ojos cuando escuchó una voz que llamaba a un abuelo. Puesto que cuando llegó no había nadie más en aquella sala, dedujo que el abuelo se trataba de él mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y de repente enfocó aquel ser extraño que tenía delante de él. Se le quedó cara de póquer hasta que al final habló.

- Bien... Este es el final. No es sólo estar así, me estoy volviendo loco y mi cerebro se está autodestruyendo.

- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? No sólo se nos cuela un viejo, además enfermo y que no sabe ni qué dice. Ya verás cuando Francis se entere.

- El fuego me habla... Y tiene ojos y boca. ¡Y me habla!

De repente le pareció bastante horrible aquella realidad. Se acercó y empezó a soplar todo lo fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitían, tratando de extinguirlo. Las llamas adoptaron la forma de dos pequeños montículos, como si fuesen unas "manos" que puso delante de sus ojos y boca, tratando de protegerse de aquellas corrientes de aire que ese viejo estaba levantando.

- ¿¡Quieres parar, pedazo de animal?! ¡Me vas a apagar! ¡Y eso no sería nada increíble! ¡Además, si yo muero, Francis morirá también!

El chico de cabellos castaños dejó de soplar. No fue por aquella sentencia a muerte a ese brujo al que no conocía. ¡Qué va...! El motivo fue que sus pulmones ya no podían coger más aire para echarlo con tanta fuerza. Lo que hizo fue respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperarse del mareo.

- ¿Qué eres...? -preguntó resollando, falto de oxígeno.

- Querrás decir que quién soy. La gente me conoce por muchos nombres pero el más famoso es El Increíble Demonio del Fuego, Gilbert. Menuda maldición te han echado a ti, abuelo.

Antonio ignoró aquel comentario y se sentó. No sabía si le echarían a la mañana siguiente, o simplemente cuando llegara Francis le empujaría de regreso al húmedo y peligroso Páramo. Fuese cual fuese de esas dos, Antonio se iba a asegurar de que sus piernas estuviesen lo suficientemente descansadas como para andar un buen rato. Le sorprendió que aquel demonio hubiese sabido ver que le habían echado un poderoso conjuro.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? No creo que seas como un animalillo y que tu hábitat sea una lar.

- ¡Crees bien! Ese maldito Francis me tiene preso aquí desde que tengo conciencia. Lo único que sé es que si él muere yo también lo haré y viceversa.

Antonio miró el lugar donde estaba aquella llama parlante y se dio cuenta de que en un rincón había un huevo. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los rojos del fuego, que le miró con una sonrisa como si le hubiese pillado. El anciano no comprendía qué pintaba ese huevo allí, pero el demonio creía que sí y eso le hizo ponerse nervioso.

- No me mires así. ¡No es como si lo estuviese incubando para que salga de ahí un pollito que me hará compañía y que me hará el fuego más genial del mundo mundial y de parte del inframundo.

Se empezó a reír con una fuerte carcajada ante aquella exclamación. Ay, por Dios, aquello era lo más divertido que le había ocurrido desde que era viejo. Había necesitado urgentemente reír un poco después de ese día de locos que había tenido. El fuego le gritó un montón de cosas y algunas en un idioma que ni tan siquiera entendió. Poco le importaba: en primer lugar dudaba que pudiese hacerle algo y en segundo lugar ni siquiera le asustaba.

- Perdona, perdona. Simplemente me parecía gracioso que un demonio tan increíble como tú se dedicase a incubar un pollo. -dijo volviendo a sentirse adormilado en aquella silla. De esta no se recuperaba, se quedaría frito.

- Pues me parece algo perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta lo monos que son los pollitos. Los humanos no sabéis apreciarlo. ¿Me ayudarás a deshacer mi maldición? Si lo haces, te ayudaré a deshacer la tuya.

- No quiero.

- ¿¡Eeeh!? Pero si esta es la oportunidad de tu vida. En el destino estaba escrito que teníamos que encontrarnos y que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente... Joder, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Empiezo a sonar como ese idiota de Francis.

- He dicho que no ¿Quieres hacerme creer que vas a ayudarme cuando no puedes encontrar la manera de romper tu propia maldición? No hago tratos con demonios...

Por mucho que intentó hablar con él, Antonio ya estaba demasiado adormilado. No tardó mucho rato en dejar a Gilbert hablando solo. En serio, ¿de dónde había salido ese abuelo?

* * *

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**La verdad es que me ha costado decidirme y al final publico este, que es un fic más relajado y suavecito. Así nos recuperamos del anterior (y nos preparamos para siguientes(?)). Sí, esto es una versión de la película del estudio Ghibli, El Castillo Ambulante (o Howl's Moving Castle). **

**Por Tumblr vi un fanart en el que Francis era Howl, Antonio era Sophie, Calcifer era Gilbert y Marco era Lovino. Entonces le dije a Pyon: QUE ALGUIEN HAGA UN FIC O LO HARÉ YO. Y ella me respondió: ¡HAZLOOO!**

**Y así surgió la idea de este fanfic. Aviso de que serán 5 capítulos, hay un capítulo más cortito y el último será MUY largo. Esto es así porque he sido buena y os he dejado trozos enteros, sin cortarlos por la mitad sin venir a cuento. Si no habéis visto la película espero que os motive a verla, es de mis preferidas de Ghibli. Si la habéis visto, espero que os guste =u=**

**Esto es todo por esta vez. **

**Nos leemos el viernes que viene :)**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Castillo Ambulante**

**Capítulo 02**

Por la mañana, el pequeño aprendiz del mago se encontraba terminándose de vestir en su propio desordenado cuarto. Se puso las prendas de siempre, un poco sucias ya que hacía cierto tiempo que no las lavaba y su maestro estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerlo: una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y un chaleco y pantalón verde. Los zapatos eran de color granate oscuro y tenían apariencia lustrosa. Su cabello era castaño, ligeramente rojizo, y sus ojos de color miel. Escuchó atentamente y se dio cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Se apresuró a coger su capucha azul y fue hacia la entrada. Se quedó parado cuando vio a un abuelo sentado en una silla. Se fue hasta él y le miró con una ceja arqueada de manera prominente.

- ¿Y este hombre de donde ha salido? Abueeeeloo... Despierta. -nada- ¡Que despiertes!

Resopló tras comprobar que, por muy fuerte que lo zarandeó, el hombre ni se inmutó. Suspiró con resignación al escuchar que volvían a golpear contra la puerta. Se atavió la capucha y cuando se la puso sobre la cabeza y le creció un bigote castaño grande y ondulado hacia las puntas. Debido al timbre de la campanilla de la puerta, Antonio se despertó desorientado. Se frotó un ojo y se dio cuenta de que había una especie de enano hablando con una chica en la puerta. Al parecer le vendía algo. Ni se enteró, ni le interesaba. Se fijó en que Gilbert estaba atenuado tras una noche con esa poca leña con la cual alimentarse. Se agachó con cierto esfuerzo, agarró dos leños y los echó para avivarlo. Aquello también le despertó de su letargo. El chico había abierto la puerta de nuevo y le vino un olor a sal que le distrajo e hizo que bajara las escaleras para comprobar que aquella puerta que la noche anterior había estado en mitad de la nada, ahora se encontraba en pleno centro de una localidad portuaria. Se fijó en el dispositivo que había sobre el marco de madera, una rueda con colores y una flecha que señalaba uno de ellos. El enano con bigote prominente hablaba con unos soldados acerca de un tema que a él no le interesó demasiado. Se entretuvo más comprobando que en la cerradura de la puerta había un pequeño recuadro del mismo color que señalaba la flecha de aquella ruleta.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde has salido tú? No puedo ir cuidando a todos los que vienen. Suficiente hago encargándome de Gilbert. -dijo el enano después de cerrar la puerta. Entonces retiró su capucha y dejó ver que en realidad era un niño y el mostacho desapareció como por arte de magia.

- ¡Encargándote muy mal! -se quejó el demonio- Si no fuese por este abuelo, ya estaría bien apagado.

- Esta puerta es mágica, ¿verdad? -interrumpió el mayor.

- Pues claro que lo es. ¿Acaso no es obvio? -contestó el chico mirando a ese hombre. Al menos no parecía que fuese a hacerles algo.

- ¿Y cómo has hecho eso del bigote? Ha sido alucinaantee~ -dijo Antonio con emoción.

- Estoy practicando mi magia. El maestro Francis, ese bastardo, me enseña cuando tiene algunos ratos. Ya lo hago bien, ¿verdad? -dijo el niño poniendo los brazos en jarra y sonriendo triunfalmente.

- Ooooh... Lo haces muy bien, sí señor. Ya pronto seguro que serás un poderoso mago.

Aquel halago le gustó al niño y la idea de echar a ese viejo en algún lugar se fue difuminando. ¡Es que le había halagado! Ese hombre sabía apreciar a los pequeños genios, ¡seguro!

- No toques nada, abuelo. Vigílale, Gilbert. -dijo el niño antes de salir correteando hacia su habitación.

- Oh, ¡claro! Gilbert, cuida a un extraño mientras tú eres un débil fuego y no puedes salir de una estúpida lar. ¡Buena idea, Lovino! -gritó con ironía. Entonces se fijó en que el hombre mayor iba hacia la puerta- Eh, ¡las manos quietas! ¡¿Es que no te enseñaron a no curiosear en casas ajenas?!

Ignoró las quejas del fuego parlante y se fue hasta la puerta. Giró una pequeña palanca que había bajo el pomo de la puerta y vio que la rueda hacía lo propio hasta quedar sobre un color diferente. El siguiente paso fue abrirla y comprobar que ya no estaban en la ciudad costera, ahora se hallaban en una capital con edificios altísimos y calles adoquinadas. Miró a su alrededor fascinado durante medio minuto, con las quejas de Gilbert que venían desde dentro del Castillo como música ambiental. Cerró la puerta e hizo rodar de nuevo el círculo, esta vez al verde. Se encontró de vuelta en los Páramos, en aquel momento más soleados que la noche anterior, cuando apenas podía ver sus propios pies a ratos por culpa de la espesa niebla. Y entonces se dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Empezó a hacer girar la rueda mucho, rápido, pegando portazos, viendo si el cambio se producía en cuestión de milisegundos o podía ver cómo se formaba el portal si era lo suficientemente rápido.

Gilbert se quejó aún con más fuerza, diciendo que lo iba a romper y que no iba a responder ante Francis. De repente Antonio sintió un golpe en la zona de las lumbares.

- ¡Que no toques nada! ¡Te he avisado antes! ¡¿Es que quieres hundirnos, abuelo?!

- Ay, ay, ay... Perdón. -dijo Antonio sonriendo avergonzado. Es que la curiosidad le había podido tanto que se le había ido la mano- Es que nunca había visto una puerta igual, me he emocionado.

- Madre mía... Yo no me hago responsable. Que el maestro decida qué hacemos con el abuelo.

- Me llamo Antonio, no abuelo. Me haces sentirme viejo... -dijo bajando la mirada aún sonriendo.

- Eres viejo... Voy a desayunar algo.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio volvieron a examinar el lugar. La encimera estaba llena de platos, comida y otros enseres de cocina. No existía el orden en aquel lugar y tampoco la limpieza, por lo visto. Una pila de platos estaban esperando a ser lavados, en el techo podía ver espesas telarañas y el suelo y los otros muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo. Entonces devolvió su vista hacia el niño, que cogía un pan de kilo y se lo llevaba a la mesa.

- ¿No quieres algo con más consistencia? Por aquí hay tiras de beicon y huevos.

- ¡No seas idiota! -dijo tras reírse de manera burlona- El maestro es el único que puede cocinar, Gilbert no calienta para nadie más.

Antonio había puesto en el plato el beicon y los huevos y en la mano derecha llevaba una sartén. Gilbert le miró sonriendo con desafío.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No me humillo ante nadie. Si cocino para él es únicamente porque me tiene preso de esta maldición. ¡Si no, le cocinaría a él! -Gilbert empezó a reír de una manera seca y extraña que hizo que Antonio arquease una ceja. ¿Quería guerra? Aunque fuese viejo, él podía dársela.

- Veenga... -dijo acercándole la paellera. De nuevo surgieron como unos brazos diminutos que apartaban el metal con insistencia.

- Te he dicho que no. ¿Es que hablo un idioma que desconoces? ¡No pienso dejar que cocines!

- ¿Ah sí? -dijo Antonio con tono meloso y sonriendo confiado. Su voz sólo la podían escuchar ambos- ¿Y qué te parece si le cuento a Francis que has intentado hacer un trato conmigo para escapar?

- Me da igual. -replicó con los ojos rojos brillantes y decididos- Un humano como tú no me va a dar miedo.

- Vaya... Supongo que también le contaré lo de ese pollito que estás incubando con tanto esmero~

En ese momento le cambió la cara por completo. ¡Pero sería...! Aquello era jugar muy sucio. No era la primera vez que hacía algo por el estilo y todas las veces que Francis le había pillado, había cocido el huevo del todo y se lo había echado a la sopa. Nadie se encontró nada así que no lo había incubado el tiempo suficiente.

- Tú... Vil rata humana... Te juro que cuando sea libre lo primero que haré será hacértelo pagar por osar pensar que puedes coaccionarme de este modo. ¡Sufrirás por tu insolencia!

- Sí, sí... Pero ahora a cocinar.

Aunque no quisiera, Gilbert se amoldó a la forma de la sartén, que volvía a bajar sobre él. Lovino observó atónito que el demonio cedía ante aquel viejo y se calmaba para dejarle cocinar. Se aproximó y miró de más cerca la escena.

- ¡Serás desagradecido! ¡A mí nunca me dejas cocinar! -exclamó mirando a Gilbert. Cuando oyó eso unos ojos asomaron y le miraron a disgusto.

- Eres un niño. No puedo dejar que lo hagas, aún te quemarás y Francis me echará bronca. Por mucho que me lo digas, esto es una ocasión especial que no se va a repetir. -dijo el demonio con aire ofendido.

Antonio rió por lo bajo ante aquella escena. Estaba claro que, por mucho que dijera, le importaba el bienestar del chiquillo. Entonces, la rueda de la puerta giró hasta que la flecha señaló el color negro. A continuación la puerta se abrió y allí apareció un hombre. Fue toda una sorpresa para Antonio ver que el famoso Francis era nada más ni nada menos que el mago que le había salvado de aquellos guardias y con el que había caminado por el cielo. Le vinieron un montón de recuerdos respecto a ese momento y supo que no estaba confundido ya que el niño le llamó maestro.

Francis, con andares pausados y con el cabello cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro, se acercó a ellos, en concreto a Antonio, que no había abierto la boca y simplemente le observaba de refilón. Una vez a su lado, levantó el rostro y sus dos ojos azules le examinaron seriamente. Por un momento hubiese jurado que lo consideraba una amenaza. Sin embargo no pasó ni medio minuto y sus facciones se relajaron.

- ¿Y tú quién se supone que eres? -dijo con un tono agradable.

- Me llamo Antonio, soy el que se va a encargar de mantener todo esto limpio. -dijo con empuje. De hecho lo había decidido justo en ese momento. Era bastante probable que le echara, pero tenía esperanza. Por la única vez que había estado con él, tenía la impresión de ser buena persona.

Francis le miró, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera noticia que tenía acerca de una persona encargada de la limpieza que tuviese que llegar y, puesto que ese era su castillo, dudaba que hubiese olvidado algo así.

- ¿Y quién te ha contratado~? -dijo mirando por instinto hacia el fuego. Gilbert puso una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba cuando le miraba de ese modo.

- ¡No he sido yo! Le dije que se fuera pero no puedo hacer demasiado en este estado.

- Ah, no ha sido él. Me he contratado yo solo. -dijo Antonio asintiendo de manera enérgica- Llegué por la noche buscando refugio y me di cuenta de que todo estaba hecho una pocilga. Me encargaré de que todo esté limpio a partir de ahora.

- ¡Por Dios, Gilbert! -exclamó Francis de repente riendo sonoramente- Como sigas con una seguridad tan deficiente, aquí se nos va a colar todo el mundo.

Antonio devolvió la vista a la sartén mientras escuchaba las quejas de fondo del demonio. En su rostro tenía una sonrisa suave que se debía a los nervios. Había pensado que le echaría ante aquella patética excusa. Sin embargo reía y seguía charlando divertido con Gilbert. De repente escuchó un suave tintineo y sintió un dulce perfume. Lo siguiente que supo es que la mano de Francis estaba sobre la suya y que su corazón martilleó con más fuerza por un momento. Ladeó el rostro hacia donde sabía que su cabeza estaba y se encontró con una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos y de nuevo sus ojos azules.

- Déjame a mí esto. ¿Puedes ir a coger más huevos y beicon? Tengo que preparar desayuno para todos.

Antonio asintió y le cedió la sartén a Francis. Nervioso, se fue a por lo que le había pedido. Lovino se encontraba apartando cosas de la mesa peligrosamente y no le importaba que hubiese migas de pan sobre ésta. No se molestó en limpiarlas. Cuando le acercó el plato con las cosas, Francis le sonrió afablemente y le dio las gracias. Se quedó ahí de pie viendo cómo, de manera habilidosa, el rubio rompía los huevos sobre la sartén y posteriormente tiraba las cáscaras hacia el fuego, las cuales Gilbert se encargaba de comer.

- ¿Es que me has visto cara de basurero? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Pedazo de vago, échalas a la basura y sal a tirarla, que es lo que te da pereza!

- Pues yo creía que eras la mejor basura del mundo~ -dijo Francis con aire cantarín. En ese momento Lovino se acercó y tiró del brazo libre del mago.

- ¿Queda mucho? ¿Queda muchoo? Tengo hambre, maldita seaaa...

- Ya va, ya va~ -dijo el rubio con cordialidad. Echó la comida en un plato y la otra mano se posó con familiaridad en la espalda de Antonio, que se erizó un poco. Le miró y le sonrió- Vamos a desayunar.

Se movió para que dejara de rozar su espalda. Era ridículo lo nervioso que se había puesto en un momento. Se sentó en una silla que cojeaba, para su disgusto y mientras Francis se encargó de repartir la comida como si fuese el patriarca y ésta su gran familia. La verdad es que se le veía acostumbrado a aquella escena y a él le parecía bien curioso. Con su mano arrugada limpió las migas de su trozo de mesa y cogió el plato que le ofrecían. Al igual que el tenedor, no era de los más limpios que habían pasado por sus manos. Empezó a comer tímidamente, por suerte aún conservaba todos los dientes. Se fijó en que Francis le iba observando fijamente mientras iba engullendo y eso le puso nervioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me miras demasiado.

- ¿Qué es lo que lleva en el bolsillo, Antonio...? -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ...

El de ojos verdes llevó la mano a uno de esos pequeños compartimentos de su pantalón y de ahí sacó un tomate. A Francis le desapareció la sonrisa y se le quedó cara de póquer observando el fruto rojo que descansaba en la palma de la mano. ¿Qué demonios...? Antonio parecía muy tranquilo.

- Lo llevo por si me da hambre. Me gustan mucho así que me metí uno en el bolsillo. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí?

El rubio aún no había podido reaccionar. ¡Es que llevaba un maldito tomate en el bolsillo...! Por supuesto que no se refería a eso. Parpadeó anonadado un par de veces y ladeó el rostro al mismo tiempo que arqueaba una ceja. Ese hombrecillo era extraño, la verdad.

- Lo que quería decir era lo que tienes en el otro bolsillo...

Antonio se llevó la mano al izquierdo tras haber dejado el tomate sobre la mesa. De allí sacó una pieza de papel morado doblado que no había visto en la vida. Francis volvió a sonreír y tomó la nota entre sus dedos. O al menos eso intentó, puesto que el papel de repente prendió, con una chispa extraña, y cayó sobre la mesa, donde dejó una marca... sobre el tomate.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Mi tomate! -exclamó con horror Antonio- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un mensaje cifrado. Veamos... -tomó la esfera roja entre las manos y en voz alta empezó a leer- "Hombre sin corazón, te tragaste una estrella fugaz. Ahora tu corazón me pertenecerá." Ah... El típico mensaje que el cejudo del Brujo del Páramo me dejaría, sin duda. Esto no es nada bueno para el tomate...

- ¡Pues claro que no! Tiene marcas extrañas lilas. ¡Lilas! No sé ni cómo has podido leer algo así.

- Es un alfabeto que los magos usan. No es nada extraño que no puedas leerlo. Se supone que sirve para que los simples humanos no sepan descifrar los hechizos e intenten usarlos. Sería demasiado peligroso. El alfabeto sólo puede ser enseñado por otro mago y así vamos.

Francis fijó sus ojos azules sobre el tomate y dibujó una sonrisa confiada. Posó la mano sobre éste y llamas empezaron a surgir de las marcas del fruto. No es que doliese, ni siquiera quemaba, pero eso no lo sabía Antonio y ver aquella especie de fuego, de un rojo vivo, le hizo alarmarse.

- ¡Cuidado! -exclamó agarrando su brazo y apartando la mano del tomate- ¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que hacías!? ¡Te ibas a dejar la mano completamente achicharrada!

Francis le observó sorprendido y finalmente le sonrió con cierta ternura. Bueno, no era normal que alguien demostrara tamaña preocupación cuando hacía algo por el estilo. Escurrió la mano y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Antonio observó aquella acción con el ceño fruncido. Si empezaba a ver que se le hinchaba la piel o que sangraba, tiraría de nuevo del brazo, por eso no lo soltó. Cuando volvió a apartar la mano, la marca del tomate había desaparecido.

- Eso no era nada bueno para el pobrecito tomate... -murmuró Francis llevándose la mano cerca del pecho. La notaba entumecida, pero era normal. Era un hechizo poderoso y él había absorbido parte de él.

- ... Mi pobrecito... -dijo Antonio mirando al fruto rojo casi como si fuese un hijo. Francis se aguantó las ganas de reír y lo que hizo fue apresurarse en cogerlo de entre sus manos- ¡Eh!

- Lo siento... Que se vea bien no significa que ya esté libre del conjuro. Era un hechizo poderoso que hubiese ido destruyendo el tomate hasta que hubiera sido la sustancia más venenosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Incluso podría haber agujereado metal. Lo mejor es que no te comas algo que aún tiene parte de esa maldición.

- Pero es mi tomate... -dijo el de ojos verdes haciendo un mohín. Era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de casa.

- No te preocupes. -replicó Francis al levantarse y tras eso se fue derechito a tirar la fruta a la basura- Si quieres tomates, te daré dinero para que los compres. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no le diera a quien se va a ocupar de mi hogar algún capricho de vez en cuando? Espero mucho de ti, Antonio. -le guiñó un ojo.

- No me guiñes un ojo, es raro. -dijo el anciano con naturalidad y una sonrisa pacífica en el rostro.

El rubio parpadeó anonadado mientras por su lado pasaba Lovino recogiendo las cosas que habían utilizado para el desayuno y canturreaba. De repente Francis empezó a reírse. ¡Bueno! ¡Pues no había sido mala idea la de dejarle quedarse! Era un abuelo bien interesante y divertido. Desvió la mirada hacia el hogar donde descansaba Gilbert y le habló.

- Mueve el Castillo, hace demasiado que estamos parados. Ah, y prepara agua caliente para mi baño, Gilbert.

- Mueve el Castillo tú con los huevos. -dijo Gilbert tras bostezar con pereza- Todo eso es demasiada faena y nada increíble para el magnífico yo.

- Giiilberrt~ Andaaa~ No seas así o el hermoso mago Francis se enfadará contigo~ -dijo el rubio de ojos azules pasando un dedo y jugueteando con parte de las llamas que componían al demonio. Éste rápidamente adoptó un color aún más rojo, llamativo, y se movió lo que pudo con tal de alejarse de aquellos dedos largos y finos.

- ¡No hagas eso, maldita sea! ¡Me das grima cuando haces estas cosas! ¡Te calentaré el agua y moveré el estúpido Castillo, pero aléjate de mí!

Francis sonrió, mientras a sus espaldas Antonio ayudaba a Lovino a recoger las cosas y le regañaba suavemente por intentar poner los platos sobre una enorme pila que se tambaleaba peligrosamente. El mago se inclinó y dio un beso sobre la llama, que desarrolló aquellos pequeños brazos de nuevo y los agitó.

- ¡No te aproveches de que no puedo moverme, joder!

- Gracias, Gilbert~

Francis le guiñó un ojo a pesar de que el demonio seguía farfullando como un descosido y con gracilidad subió las escaleras que había al fondo hasta que se perdió en los pasillos. Antonio empezó entonces toda una operación de limpieza. Empezó por el montón de trastos y en poco rato prosiguió con el suelo, las telarañas, los muebles y el hogar donde descansaba Gilbert y que estaba lleno de cenizas. En aquel momento, aunque pesaba una gran maldición sobre él, se sentía útil y con energías. Aunque no pudiera volver a ser joven, eso no le limitaba. Además, parecía que había lugar para él bajo ese hogar extraño y destartalado que Francis tenía. Puso todas las cenizas en un trapo grande, escuchando de fondo las quejas de Gilbert, que sobre un minúsculo leño, le gritaba que pusiera su huevo a buen recaudo y que le buscara un leño más grande o se apagaría. Antonio le ignoró porque sabía que le gustaba ser demasiado exagerado. El demonio de fuego siguió vociferando, pidiendo realmente un leño más grande y de repente resbaló dentro de un frío recipiente de metal. En ese momento, las cálidas manos de Francis se metieron en el mismo, tomaron a Gilbert, de un color azulado, y sopló hasta que adoptó una tonalidad rojiza de nuevo. Apoyó un leño y le dejó descansar. En ese momento entraron Antonio y Lovino, que le había estado ayudando a mover los preciados libros de magia que guardaban y otros materiales. Entonces Antonio se percató de lo mucho que se había arreglado y cómo se había recortado las puntas del cabello, antes más largas y castigadas.

- ¿Ya vuelves a irte? Te pasas la vida fuera... -dijo Lovino molesto.

- No te preocupes, ahora te dejo en buenas manos. ¿Verdad, Antonio?

- Claro que sí, estaremos bien. Yo me encargaré de cuidar de él mientras estés fuera. -le respondió sonriente. El niño era un poco rebelde pero bastante mono a veces, así que no iba a resultar ningún suplicio el cuidar de él. Ya se había reído cuando le pidió que le diera ventaja para recoger su habitación. Adorable.

Francis le revolvió el pelo a Lovino al ver que estaba enfurruñado, con una sonrisa conciliadora, y tras dedicarle una breve mirada a Antonio, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Gilbert, no te olvides de mover el Castillo, ¿vale? -le dijo guiñándole un ojo justo delante de la madera.

La ruedecilla volvió a quedarse sobre la zona negra y, cuando abrió, una fuerte corriente hizo que cerraran sus ojos. Cuando los volvieron a abrir, Francis ya no estaba allí. De repente, el lugar tembló y empezó a moverse. Antonio se quedó quieto. Aunque lo había visto de frente, no podía creer que estuviese dentro de aquella mole, tan caótica y desastrosa, y que ésta se estuviese desplazando. Se fue hacia los pisos superiores y se asomó a una de las ventanas. A pesar de que no iban a demasiada velocidad, Antonio veía cómo el Castillo destartalado caminaba con unas patas metálicas por aquellas amplias laderas. Entonces recordó la última frase que el rubio había pronunciado. Todo lo rápido que sus menudas piernas le permitieron, Antonio corrió hacia la baranda y miró el hogar en el que reposaba aquel pequeño demonio del fuego.

- Oye, Gilbert, ¿en serio eres tú el que está moviendo todo el Castillo? -dijo el hombre de cabellos canosos y ojos verdes.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Es que no has escuchado que Francis me ha pedido que lo moviese a mí específicamente?

- ... ¡Madre mía! ¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo Antonio dibujando una sonrisa ancha que aún arrugó más algunas de las facciones de su rostro- ¡Eres increíble, Gilbert! ¡Que puedas mover una cosa tan grande cuando eres tan pequeño...! ¡Es simplemente alucinante! ¡Eres el mejor demonio de todo el mundo e inframundo!

Antonio volvió a correr hasta dar con un balcón que anteriormente, mientras limpiaba, había encontrado. Gilbert se quedó en silencio, con una expresión que había perdido fuerza, mientras en su mente iba analizando lo que le había dicho. De repente empezó a reír por lo bajo y progresivamente fue aumentando el volumen. Incluso aumentó de tamaño, ardiendo con fuerza.

- ¡Jah! ¡¿Habéis escuchado eso?! ¡El mejor de los demonios! ¡Chúpate esa, Francis! ¡Deberías pagar al increíble yo por hacer algo por ti! ¡Deberías arrodillarte a mis pies! ¡Todos vosotros!

Mientras Gilbert seguía subido en su nube de ego, el Castillo se movía más rápido. A Antonio se le unió Lovino, que señalaba sitios lejanos y le explicaba anécdotas acerca de cosas que le habían sucedido en esos lugares. Por ejemplo, la historia de un sitio donde encontró lo que el juraba que eran cien ciempiés que por poco se lo llevan. Antonio rió ante esa historia y eso enfadó al niño ya que se pensaba que se estaba riendo de él. Les distrajo un crujido que sonaba demasiado fuerte y de repente vieron un palo que sobresalía de una de las ranuras de los mecanismos que impulsaban el Castillo.

- ¿Qué es eso...? -preguntó el niño extrañado, con una mezcla entre curiosidad y miedo.

- ¡Quizás es una oruga gigante que ha venido a por tiii~! -exclamó Antonio divertido, extendiendo los brazos, y tras ello rió con fuerza. El chiquillo le miró poniendo morros y le pellizcó uno de los muslos con reproche. Es que no era divertido que se burlara de él de ese modo.

- No tiene pinta de oruga, idiota.

De repente se dio cuenta de que aquella escena era muy similar a una que había vivido no hacía demasiado tiempo. Azuzó al niño para que le ayudara y ambos tiraron con fuerza y sacaron de nuevo a esa especie de espantapájaros con cabeza de nabo. En cuanto fue libre empezó a botar por ahí libremente.

- Adiós, Navet~ Deja de quedarte atascado de una vez... -dijo Antonio agitando la mano. Lovino le observaba como si fuese un bicho raro.

- Tienes conocidos muy raros. ¿Y eso del Brujo del Páramo? ¿Es que eres un espía?

- ¿De ese inmundo cejudo? Antes preferiría tirarme por un barranco con rocas bien afiladas en el fondo que trabajar para ese tipo. Él me... -pero su boca se negaba a moverse- Él me... - se dio cuenta de que aquella incapacidad de pronunciar lo que le ocurría era sin duda debido a la maldición. Dio un golpe frustrado sobre la baranda, molesto- ¡Odio a ese tipo y como me lo vuelva a encontrar lo moleré a golpes!

El anciano se dio la vuelta y, como una tempestad, regresó a ocuparse de nuevo de algunas de las tareas que Francis no hacía ya que no se encontraba en casa. La que hicieron en grupo (Lovino, el espantapájaros al que llamaban ahora Navet y él mismo) fue la de realizar la colada. Después merendaron al aire libre y con su sombrero en la cabeza Antonio se sintió realmente tranquilo, en paz. No tenía la preocupación de la tienda, de su futuro, de su madre y su nuevo esposo. Ahí, simplemente, realizaría un trabajo sencillo y viviría sin reglas. Aún después de cenar, Francis no había regresado al Castillo. Antonio se asomó pero no vio nada en el Páramo, que ya volvía a estar cubierto por una densa y tenebrosa niebla que hacía difícil relacionar ese sitio con el lugar en el que habían estado merendando (y era obviamente el mismo). Al final se cansó de esperar y se echó en un lecho que había improvisado con unas cuantas cosas bajo las escaleras. Además había puesto un par de telas para cubrir y formar un 'habitáculo'.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya hacía rato que Antonio dormía, la rueda volvió a girar y la puerta se abrió. Una figura oscura, extraña, se adentró en aquel sitio. Era una especie de bestia con forma humanoide y si le echabas un vistazo desde cerca veías que lo que parecían escamas eran, en realidad plumas. Entre las de la cabeza asomaron unos ojos azules cansados y un rostro manchado de barro y sangre reseca que no era suya. Los pies de ave, grandes, iban avanzando por la madera dejando un golpe seco no muy fuerte. Fue lo suficiente para despertar a Gilbert, sin embargo. El ser se sentó sobre la silla que había enfrente de la lar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando con pesadez. Entonces quedó al descubierto el rostro humano de Francis y los pendientes se podían ver de aquella manera. La mirada del demonio de fuego era de desaprobación. El mago contrajo el rostro y jadeó de manera silenciosa, sin deseos de despertar a nadie más. Las plumas fueron remitiendo y su cuerpo volvió progresivamente a ser normal de nuevo.

- Como sigas así, te vas a quedar feo para siempre y yo no pienso aguantar tus lloriqueos, ¿sabes? -le dijo Gilbert aún mirándole de esa manera. Los ojos de Francis se abrieron y se clavaron en él. Le había sonreído de aquella manera tan familiar.

- Oooh... ¿Te preocupas por mí? Estaré bien. -se hizo un silencio de segundos- La guerra cada vez está peor, Gilbert... Hoy me han atacado unos de los míos... Magos que han abandonado toda su humanidad. Me pregunto qué verán cuando se miren en un espejo y comprueben en qué se han transformado.

- El cerebro se les derrite, Francis. Dudo que sepan que alguna vez fueron personas.

- Es repugnante... -dijo el rubio incorporándose y a continuación se expulsó la ropa- Odio este olor a destrucción. Prepárame el baño.

Iba a ir hacia las escaleras cuando se fijó en que debajo había unas cortinas que cubrían un dosel improvisado. Las corrió un poco y cuando observó a Antonio, descansando, su gesto se tornó uno serio, de muda sorpresa. El que había sido un anciano ahora era un hombre, algo más joven que lo que él mismo aparentaba. Sus cabellos se veían ahora más fuertes, más rebeldes, y eran de un color castaño oscuro. Le recordaba; por supuesto que lo hacía. No se olvidaba de cuando lo divisó, mientras surcaba los cielos huyendo de los esbirros de Arthur. Primero les vio hablar, entonces dejó de mirar y más adelante les vio pelear. Le llamó la atención la fuerza y el ímpetu del chico y cuando comprobó que lo habían acorralado no pudo evitar descender y mediar en la situación. Tampoco se había borrado de su memoria el recuerdo del rostro sonriente del chico después de haber caminado con él por el aire. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. Todos aquellos recuerdos habían venido seguramente porque quería pensar en algo bonito después de la ingente cantidad de horror que había presenciado. Estiró la mano, aún mirándole serio, fijamente, hasta que sus dígitos tocaron la mejilla del chico de cabellos castaños, que ni se inmutó. Deslizó el par de dedos desde la altura del pómulo hasta casi el mentón, donde apenas ya rozó con ellos.

- "¿Es esto mi culpa...?" -pensó Francis.

Era estúpido que se hiciera esa pregunta cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Claro que era su culpa. Seguro que los esbirros habían informado a su jefe y que si Antonio estaba de ese modo era porque les habían visto juntos. Sin duda sobre él recaía parte, o toda, la responsabilidad. Suspiró, cerró las cortinas y decidió ir a darse aquella ducha que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

**Pues nada, capítulo dos de cinco o3o. No sé qué comentar de este capítulo... Se nota que en la escena final tenía ganas de acercamiento así que meh =u= xDDD Para eso lo escribo, para poner cosas bonitas xDDDD Paso a comentar los review ~**

_Swk111, _**nunca la habías visto entera omg... Pues mira que el principio es bonito xD. Buscar en google algunas cosas debe dar miedo... xDDDD El hermano en mi mente era Portugal, pero como no llega a salir, entonces no se le llega a describir. Tengo otros fics en que sí, sale más XDDD Pues sí, ya mi amiga hizo un fic por una tontería que mencionamos, ahora me tocaba a mí el reto xDDDD Un saludo ouo It's good to see you around again :D**

_Yoru Romanov, _**wow o.o Hacía bastante que no veía un review tuyo xDDD Me ha sorprendido ouo Hii xDDD. Es una película demasiado bonita ;u; Sí, Howl es curiosamente muy parecido a Francis xD La estuve viendo de nuevo antes de escribir el fic y me tuve que reír pensando que Francis encajaba demasiado en este perfil XD. Siempre suelo ponerle de cabroncete con Antonio porque así es un hint UKSp para algunas que sé que os gusta XDDD. El espantapájaros... hasta el final no se sabrá :P**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**awww me alegra que te guste. Esa película es demasiado amourrrr xD Yo es que soy hiper fan. Me gusta la acogida que ha tenido en los reviews, parece que al menos la idea no estaba tan mal. Espero hacerle justicia ;v; Son pocos pero en ellos se desarrolla toda la historia y el último es MUY largo, pero prefería no cortarlo en dos. De nada, me alegra de darte tu feliz lunes :D**

_tomato-no-musume, _**síí... xD tuve un abandono masivo en general. No sé cómo tomármelo xD. Pero bueno. Estoy decidida a ir publicando Frain aunque me quede sin fans o algo xDDD... Me alegra ver a fans de la película *u* Naaah con Antonio está mejor, sin duda XDDD De nada, fue un placer en su momento escribirlo ouo Espero que os guste. XDD Y también me alegra ver que la aparición de Arthur te gustó tanto XDDD. Claro que sí, Pierre is a must. I love Pierre xDDD Demasiado. Gracias por el review, ánimo con los estudios ouo**

_Yuyies, _**oish, grande... no me considero grande en ese sentidoo... pero gracias ;7; xDDD Arthur, lo siento, pero tiene que tener algo de puteo o si no no sería él. Si fuera el vecino amable que da galletas y sonríe feliz sería creepy y OOC xDDD Me alegra que te gustara la idea y espero hacerle justicia al fic òuo9**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene :D**

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Castillo Ambulante**

**Capítulo 3**

El rubio hacía días que no se marchaba. La versión que había dado a los que convivían con él y que se habían creído (a excepción de Gilbert, que siempre parecía saber demasiado bien lo que sentía) era que de momento no le necesitaban en ninguna batalla. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Sabía que en poco tendría que volver a pelear, pero por unos días quería huir de todo eso. Comprobó que, por la mañana, Antonio volvía a ser ese anciano que llegó a su Castillo hacía unos días, por la noche. Aún así, a pesar de disfrutar de su compañía, al mago le dolía estar mucho rato con él. No entendía cómo podía mantenerse tan alegre y le hería verle y pensar que aquello era su culpa. Era curioso lo mucho que Antonio se había integrado en aquella disfuncional y extraña familia que formaban.

Aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad hacía que Francis se aislara a ratos. Se encerraba en una biblioteca que tenía en la parte oeste del Castillo y a la que solamente él tenia acceso. Una vez allí leía libros en busca de una manera de deshacer una maldición de aquel tipo. Sin embargo no encontró nada que funcionase y eso le frustraba. A veces simplemente cogía un par de pesados volúmenes y salía fuera con Antonio y Lovino. Él se quedaba apartado a un lado, sentado en una sillita, bajo un parasol viejo con franjas azules y blancas. Por muchos volúmenes que leyó, en ninguno encontraba nada acerca de la maldición que recaía sobre Antonio. Lo malo de Arthur era que se le daba demasiado bien ser imaginativo y creaba cosas que no estaban en los libros. Aún así le entretenía verles divertirse. Lovino se veía más relajado desde que Antonio estaba allí y se encargaba de cuidarle.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando vio que se acercaba el susodicho, con una bandeja en la mano. Apretó el volumen contra el pecho y le dirigió una mirada cordial. Los ojos verdes del hombre se estrecharon al dibujar una sonrisa bonachona.

- No has comido ni bebido en todo este rato. No sé qué es lo que estás leyendo pero debe ser interesantísimo... Te absorbe durante horas y horas.

- Gracias. -sentenció sonriendo con resignación y tomando lo que le ofrecía. Entonces se fijó en que en la mano tenía un corte que sangraba. Recordaba que la mañana en que llegó al Castillo también tenía uno- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?

- Ah... Bueno, -sonrió como si le hubiesen pillado por completo- Lovino quería una flor que estaba tras una zarza y me dio pena. Intenté cogerla y me corté. Desde que soy un abuelo soy un manazas. -se rió.

- Espera aquí.

Se levantó de la silla, con la chaqueta ondeando de manera grácil sobre sus hombros, y tomó la mano de Antonio. Le fue guiando hasta la silla y le hizo sentarse en ella. Después anduvo hasta el Castillo y le perdió de vista. El anciano hechizado miró al suelo con una suave sonrisa aunque pensativo. Francis era un tipo raro pero, para nada, lo que la gente iba describiendo. Era una persona amigable, atenta y que se preocupaba por la gente. Le parecía lamentable que los rumores le fuesen tan desfavorables. De repente escuchó pasos pesados, de adulto, y al levantar la mirada se encontró a Francis cargando con un botiquín.

- ¡Anda ya, no hacía falta! -exclamó Antonio un poco azorado. Era un cortecito de nada...

- No voy a aceptar tus quejas. -dejó sobre el pasto un taburete que había cogido del interior del hogar y se sentó en éste, frente al hombre mayor- La gente a veces deja que estas heridas vayan a peor porque piensan que no son nada o que no hace falta y luego algunos se mueren.

Antonio suspiró resignado. Bueno, por la expresión de su rostro, supo que no le iba a dejar marcharse con ese corte sin curar. Dejó que la joven, fina y perfecta mano de Francis tomara la suya, tan opuesta y herida, para examinarla mejor. No fue muy largo: la desinfectó y la cubrió para que no le entrase porquería. Le miró tras atar las vendas y le sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

- Supongo que no... -dijo Antonio mirándose la mano.

- Eres un cabezota... -repuso Francis sonriendo con resignación. Se había dado cuenta de que era de ideas fijas.

- Soy un viejo; los viejos son tercos por defecto.

La sonrisa del rubio se tornó un poco más triste aunque Antonio no se dio cuenta. Igualmente, bajo la sombra del parasol viejo, con Lovino de fondo correteando y jugando con Navet, los dos adultos volvieron a pasar horas charlando. En realidad Francis le preguntaba cosas acerca de su vida y de su infancia. Antonio contaba esas historias como si fuese algo que hubiera ocurrido hacía muchísimo tiempo. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo.

* * *

_¡Mira, tío! ¡Estrellas fugaces! ... ¿Tío?_

* * *

¿Cuándo pensaba terminar aquella estupidez a la que muchos llamaban guerra? Cada día la cosa estaba peor. Los pueblos que eran arrasados, la gente que moría, los que dejaban atrás su humanidad para convertirse en monstruos... Todas aquellas cosas y muchas más horrorizaban a Francis. Si no fuera por aquello... Aquella estúpida hoja de papel... En su mente se reproducían una y otra vez los hechos de las batallas en las que había tenido que formar parte. Regresaba de otra, agotado, deseando encerrarse en aquel Castillo para siempre.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había retornado de ese modo. Cada nueva ocasión en la que se transformaba, veía que perdía su humanidad. Y no es que le gustara, todo lo contrario. El proceso de volver a ser humano era más dolorosocon cada nueva transformación. Gilbert volvía a observarle con desaprobación. Trató de ignorarle todo lo que pudo y le devolvió una mirada indiferente.

- Prepárame el baño y deja de mirarme de esa manera... -murmuró en una voz apagada.

No tenía derecho alguno a examinarle de aquella manera. No lo hacía porque lo deseara, y lo sabía. Iba a ir al piso superior cuando vio el hueco donde Antonio dormía. Se volvió a asomar, como hiciera una semana antes, y de nuevo vio a ese joven, durmiendo pacíficamente. Le observó en silencio, pensativo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era tan fuerte y seguía tan feliz? Le envidiaba. Y al mismo tiempo le parecía alguien extraordinario y deseaba, como a otras personas, protegerle a costa de su propia vida. Después de todo, Francis se sentía responsable por esas arrugas que sólo desaparecían cuando dormía.

Estiró de nuevo la mano y acarició una mejilla. Aquel roce, en esta ocasión, hizo que el chico murmurara algo que no llegó a entender y que ladeara el rostro hasta que casi quedó mirando hacia el mago. Éste le observó curiosamente y acabó por inclinarse hacia delante y besar su frente, entre aquellos mechones de flequillo que se habían entreabierto. Antonio volvió a murmurar algo y se quedó tranquilo, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro que se fue difuminando lentamente. Francis le miró anonadado y terminó sonriendo.

Realmente era un tipo extraño... Estaba maldito, era muy directo, un poco bruto, pero con cosas simples había logrado que a pesar de estar sucio y agotado tras la batalla, volviese a sonreír. Le dejó tranquilo, cerró las cortinas y se fue a duchar.

* * *

Cuando se despertó aquella mañana, se asomó a la sala de estar y la encontró vacía a excepción de Gilbert. Los ojos del demonio de fuego le observaron durante unos segundos: no se le olvidaba lo mucho que el rubio le iba mirando últimamente, cuando dormía. El anciano le miró confundido a pesar de todo. No podía reprocharle nada, era comprensible. Los únicos que no se daban cuenta de nada eran Lovino y el mismo Antonio. Sin embargo, cuando estaba bien enérgico, sus rasgos rejuvenecían en diferentes grados. La juventud del de ojos verdes podía luchar contra el hechizo pero él debía creer en eso. Seguramente nunca sería capaz de romperlo definitivamente, pero podría mantenerse prácticamente igual que estaba antes casi todo el tiempo. Nadie podría explicarle aquello o quizás dejaría de funcionar. Era algo que Antonio debía descubrir por él mismo.

Lo primero que hizo tras darle los buenos días fue preguntar si Francis se había marchado. Una mueca de decepción se instaló en sus facciones cuando supo que así era. Empezó entonces a preparar el desayuno para Lovino y él. Era bastante entretenido estar con aquel niño. Tenía su carácter, pero nada que no pudiese tolerar. Después de aquello, para disgusto del pequeño, Antonio anunció que irían al pueblo y comprarían algunos alimentos que ya les escaseaban y que necesitarían para próximas comidas.

- No entiendo por qué tengo que acompañarte. ¿No podría haberme quedado en el Castillo? Aunque no te lo parezca, tengo muchas cosas que estudiar y me estás distrayendo de ellas... -dijo Lovino con aire superior mientras caminaba al lado de Antonio por las calles.

- Me acompañas porque yo soy un viejo y necesito alguien que me escolte y que cargue algunas de las cosas que compraremos.

- Pero, ¿podrás evitar comprar verduras? No me gustan y saben mal. Es tirar el dinero. -dijo el niño intentando sonar convincente.

- Por mucho que me gustaría decirte que sí y darte la alegría de tu vida, lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo. Las verduras que tan poco te gustan te ayudarán a crecer para que no te quedes enano, ¿sabes?

- ¡No soy enano! -exclamó furioso- Cuando me haga mayor voy a crecer y crecer y seré mucho más alto que el maestro Francis, ¡ya lo verás!

- Como te hagas tan y tan alto no vas a caber en el Castillo. Te darás golpes contra el techo y te saldrás por los lados en una cama normal. -dijo Antonio con aire divertido.

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, el gesto del niño de cabellos castaños con un gracioso mechón indomable se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa y posterior horror. Le producía bastante gracia ver que aquellas palabras que para él habían sido una simple broma, para el crío eran consecuencias temibles y reales. No pudo aguantar y se rió. Entonces Lovino miró con enfado al viejo y le dio un golpe en un muslo.

- No me hace gracia, bastardo.

Fueron paseando por las diversas calles, en las cuales se encontraban paradas al aire libre dispuestas a ser el reclamo perfecto para el que paseara por encima de aquellos adoquines. Se encontraban en el pueblo costero que había descubierto que se llamaba Portland. Le gustaba el olor a salitre que había cuando paseaban cerca del mar. Después de unas compras previas, se detuvieron delante de una pescadería y Antonio examinó con atención los especímenes que habían expuesto. Lovino miraba los pescados con los ojos bien abiertos y agarrado a una de las piernas de Antonio. Aquellos bichos tenían unas expresiones horripilantes y el niño no podía más que imaginar que algún día no estarían muertos, se moverían y se lanzarían para atacarles. Entonces, de repente, escuchó bastante ruido. Un hombre pasó corriendo y Antonio le estiró del brazo, le sujetó y le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

- ¡Un barco! ¡Llega al puerto y está en llamas!

Aquella declaración le dejó una expresión preocupada en su semblante. Agarró la mano de Lovino y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar al que todo el mundo se dirigía. La gente comentaba a voz de grito la escena y pronto pudo divisar el buque, aproximándose a la costa dejando una columna de humo negro que se elevaba hacia el azul cielo, impoluto. Algunos marineros estaban en la cubierta y en cuanto vieron que era viable decidieron saltar al agua y nadar hacia la costa. Antonio observó la escena acongojado y lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar los rostros de las personas que había a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando vio a un par de aquellos seres humanoides negros vestidos con frac. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello y que el corazón le latía con más fuerza.

- No te muevas, Lovino. Hay unos esbirros del Brujo del Páramo.

- ¿Quééé? ¿¡El Brujo del Páramo!? -exclamó el niño preso del pánico y nerviosismo.

Sin embargo no fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido, esa de gritar. No fueron únicamente las personas congregadas a su alrededor las que se giraron para mirarles, las formas humanoides también lo hicieron. Antonio sintió una gota de sudor frío resbalar por su piel hacia la zona del cuello. Una sonrisa tensa curvó sus labios.

- Oh, oh... -murmuró antes de agacharse con una agilidad casi juvenil, agarrar a Lovino en volandas, girarse y empezar a correr.

El niño profirió un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos seres negros, que parecían hechos como de lodo, les seguían a una velocidad considerable. Le chilló que le dejara en el suelo y cuando lo hizo, casi echándole a éste, el pequeño empezó a correr a una velocidad endemoniada. El anciano no podía más que observarle atónito. Jamás había visto a nadie correr tanto. Seguro que era el niño que más corría en el mundo. Sin embargo a Antonio casi le alcanzaban aquellos bichos.

- ¡Lovino, coge!

Le lanzó las bolsas con lo que había comprado, las cuales el crío cogió con facilidad tras dar un salto. Antonio tuvo el tiempo justo para coger la tapadera de un cubo de basura y usarla de escudo contra uno de aquellos seres, que se lanzaba a atacarle. Lovino observó al anciano luchar a pesar de su avanzada edad y un gesto de preocupación se instaló en su rostro. No sabía cómo podía ayudar. Sentía una fuerte frustración e impotencia.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Vamos! -dijo extendiendo la mano en un gesto para que se apremiase a seguirle. Los ojos verdes de Antonio no se posaron en él, se encontraban concentrados en los enemigos que tenía delante y que se resistían a dejarle marchar.

- ¡Vete! ¡Corre, Lovino!

- ¡No pienso irme y dejarte tirado, maldito bastardo! ¡No pienso hacerlo, mierda!

- ¡No cometas locuras! ¡Ve a buscar a Francis, corre! -le gritó nervioso. Desconocía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar en esas condiciones, pero seguro que él solo no podría librarse de ellos.

Lovino apretó el puño antes de darse la vuelta y correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían (que no era precisamente poco) para ir a buscar a Francis. Habían pasado horas, quizás ya estaba en casa. Mientras, Antonio consiguió un palo con el que complementar su peculiar escudo. Les golpeó y corrió por otra de las calles. No pensaba mostrarles dónde se encontraba el Castillo. Cuando Lovino llegó, gritó el nombre de su maestro y durante segundos la quietud fue lo único que le respondió. Le pareció que en ese silencio de cementerio su corazón podía escucharse perfectamente.

- ¿A qué viene todo este jaleo? -murmuró Gilbert entreabriendo los ojos, somnoliento- Aquí ya no puede uno echarse ni un sueñecito...

- Gilbert, ¿ha vuelto ya el maestro? Antonio... ¡Antonio está en peligro! ¡Tiene que ir a ayudarle! -exclamo al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Está en peligro? Francis no ha vuelto aún, Lovino. ¡Yo iré a salvarle! -intentó salir pero lo único que logró fue trastabillar y caer cerca del tronquito que le mantenía ardiendo.

No demasiado lejos de allí, Antonio empezaba a estar cansado. Cada vez los callejones eran más estrechos, vacíos y deprimentes. Tenía la sensación de que los bichos le estaban guiando hacia un lugar apartado para matarle o hacerle algo. No dejaba de pensar en que la ayuda estaba en camino y que Francis terminaría con ellos en un suspiro. Gritó cuando pudo notar un tirón de su ropa, giró la cabeza y observó que uno le había agarrado. Aunque no tenía ojos ni boca, le dio la impresión de que sonreía. En un arrebato de sangre fría, Antonio le golpeó repetidamente hasta que el bicho cayó sobre el pavimento y se deshizo hasta que de él no quedó rastro alguno. Pero lo siguiente no se lo vio venir. Sonreía al ver que no era imposible deshacerse de ellos cuando sintió que le empujaban y cayó hacia un costado. Quedó bocarriba y vio entonces que el bicho se le lanzaba encima. Su rostro se juntó contra el suyo y casi fue como si le metiesen la cabeza dentro del agua. No podría respirar allí y pronto aguantó el aliento. Forcejeó pero no podía sacárselo de encima. Era como si al estar en contacto con ese bicho no pudiese tocar su cuerpo. Se empezó a encontrar mal, cada vez más privado de oxígeno. Y, en ese momento, incluso le pareció escuchar la voz de Arthur, como si él se encontrase a su lado y sus manos fuesen las que estuviesen impidiendo que sus pulmones pudiesen tomar el oxígeno que le requerían. De repente aquello se acabó: la voz se alejó y desapareció, distorsionándose, el "agua" se alejó y él fue capaz de respirar, bruscamente. Se incorporó hacia un lado y vio a Lovino, portando una vara que se iluminaba. El niño respiraba agitadamente y se le veía afectado y tembloroso.

- Lovino... Dios mío...

Se fue para él y le abrazó con fuerza. Le había salvado la vida y no podía sentirse más agradecido. Igualmente, aquel no era el mejor lugar para descansar, estaban al descubierto y lo más seguro era que Arthur se diese cuenta de que le faltaban dos de sus esbirros. Lo levantó en volandas y empezó a andar rápidamente hacia el Castillo. Cuando llegaron, se apresuró a dejar a Lovino en el suelo y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Antonio, Lovino, ¿estáis bien?! ¡No me hagáis estas cosas, joder! Soy incapaz de moverme de aquí y me dejáis esperando. ¡Eso no es nada increíble!

- Estamos bien... Estamos bien.

Antonio se dejó caer sobre la silla y suspiró pesadamente. Aún sentía el cuerpo flojo y como si le faltase el aire. Lovino no estaba mejor, se había pegado un susto tremendo y se había dado cuenta de que ese abuelo le importaba como si fuese el suyo propio. Después de todo, Lovino no recordaba nada de su familia. En su mente tenía recuerdos de haber sido criado por Francis y él no había tenido reparos en contarle que le recogió cuando apenas era un bebé, abandonado por alguna persona sin un mínimo de amor en su corazón. Se fue hasta Antonio, se las apañó para subirse en su regazo y se abrazó a él. El anciano le miró sorprendido y acabó por sonreír y darle suaves caricias en la espalda, mientras le contaba a Gilbert lo ocurrido. Prepararon la cena cuando ya empezaba a anochecer. Francis pasó como alma en pena, murmuró: "baño", y subió por las escaleras. A los demás apenas les dio tiempo de verle. Siguieron a su aire hasta que, de repente, un grito desgarrador rompió aquella quietud e hizo que levantaran la vista. Aún sin saber bien qué era lo que había ocurrido, empezaron a escuchar unos pasos fuertes que se aproximaban a ellos.

- ¡Te dije que no tocaras mis cosas! ¡Te lo dije, Antonio! ¡Te lo recalqué mil veces! -se escuchó bramar a la voz de Francis.

El de ojos verdes supo que le iba a llover una bronca (aunque aún no sabía por qué) así que se levantó con calma y esperó frente a la escalera con indiferencia. Entonces llegó Francis, su cuerpo húmedo, cubierto únicamente con una toalla que estaba enrollada en su cintura y estirando su cabello que otrora había sido rubio y que ahora tenía un llamativo color anaranjado. Aunque pensó: "Oops", su rostro se mantuvo indiferente.

- ¡Naranja! ¡Mi hermoso cabello es ahora NARANJA! ¿¡Se puede saber qué te dije!?

- Pero es que todo estaba muy desordenado... Las paredes estaban llenas de esos potingues raros. No podía dejar ese rincón así.

- ¡TENGO EL PELO NARANJA! ¿¡AHORA ENTIENDES POR QUÉ NO QUERÍA QUE TOCARAS!?

- Oye, a mi no me grites, ¿eh? -dijo Antonio empezando a sentirse ofendido ante tanto chillido. Tenía el ceño fruncido- Veo tu pelo, no estoy ciego. Lo siento pero no hasta el punto de dejar que me grites de este modo.

El gesto de Francis se tornó uno de enorme pena y unas lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. Antonio arqueó una ceja ahora. ¿En serio? Mira que creía que había muchos motivos para ponerse a llorar pero el pelo no entraba en su lista. El otrora rubio, ahora pelirrojo, se llevó las manos al rostro, desolado.

- No... Esto es terrible... Nada tiene sentido así...

- ¿Cómo no va a tener sentido sólo porque tu color de pelo es diferente? No digas tonterías... -entonces vio que el naranja se iba oscureciendo hasta quedar moreno- Eh, ahora lo tienes negro. Se te ve bien.

- No quiero vivir si no puedo seguir siendo hermoso... -murmuró Francis.

- Una vez ya se puso así... Fue cuando una chica le rechazó. -apuntó Lovino observando la escena con cierto respeto. Recordaba lo insoportable que se ponía.

- Vamos, no me jodas... -dijo el anciano con aire incrédulo.

Se fue para él e intentó hacerle reaccionar. Lo más extraño fue que una capa pegajosa empezó a cubrirle. Era de color azulado y le fue rodeando y rezumando hasta chocar contra el suelo. Incluso su sombra empezó a tomar forma extraña y los cimientos del castillo crujieron con tal fuerza que había parecido el grito de una persona. Gilbert le chillaba a Francis que parara, que aún les haría daño y que le apagaría con aquella sustancia azul que seguía saliendo. Francis continuaba con las manos sobre la cabeza, mirando hacia un punto fijo del suelo sin ser consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Antonio entrecerró los ojos y apretó el puño derecho. Era una estupidez tan grande... Como el berrinche de un niño pequeño. Le pegó una sonora colleja pero ni se inmutó. Aquello colmó su paciencia.

- Oh, sí. ¡Pobrecito tú, que no vas a ser "hermoso"! ¡Ese no es motivo alguno para llorar! ¡Mírame a mí, todo viejo, casi me muero esta tarde y no puedo hablarlo! ¡Y encima tengo que soportarte a ti llorando porque tu estúpido pelo no es rubio! ¡Vete a la mierda, de verdad!

Antonio salió del Castillo hecho una furia y aunque llovía en el Páramo no le molestaba. Estaba tan enfadado... El problema era que se sentía mal desde hacía tiempo. Aunque pensara que no, estaba obviamente afectado por los sucesos que le habían acontecido últimamente. Apretó los puños y no pudo aguantar unas lágrimas. Todo aquello no era justo. Sintió que de repente dejaba de moverse y ni se giró para ver quién le protegía de la lluvia. Había escuchado aquel ruido sordo contra el suelo mojado, sabía que era el espantapájaros.

En unos minutos Antonio se había calmado. En realidad aquello era lo que había necesitado, desahogarse por todos los sentimientos acumulados. Miró a Navet y le sonrió con agradecimiento y timidez. Después devolvió la mirada al Castillo y puso una mueca. ¿Se habría calmado ya el niño grande? Entonces la puerta se abrió y vio a Lovino.

- ¡Antonio, el bastardo del maestro está fatal! ¡Haz algo o apagará a Gilbert! -le dijo con urgencia.

- Manda cojones... -murmuró el de ojos verdes después de suspirar y encaminarse hacia el hogar.

La escena le hizo fruncir el ceño: Gilbert estaba todo lo apartado que podía, sujetando su leño lejos de aquella sustancia pegajosa azul. Francis seguía en la misma pose y todo el suelo estaba lleno de esa porquería pringosa. Habían limpiado todos con esfuerzo esa misma mañana mientras al mago le daba por estar de viaje y en diez minutos lo dejaba hecho una pocilga. ¿Es que atraía al desorden?

- ¡Este tío es tonto y en su casa no lo saben...! Gilbert, prepara el agua caliente. Lovino, dale al grifo y despeja el camino. Francis, ya puedes ir espabilando o dejaré que te ahogues en el baño.

Se esforzó por cogerlo, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros y con el propio sujetándole por la cintura. Pesaba. Aunque de lejos se le veía delgaducho y no demasiado fornido, pesaba bastante para un viejo como él. Admiró la escalera y le pareció todo un reto. No iba a rendirse. Con esfuerzo empezó a subirlas mientras refunfuñaba contra Francis, como si él fuese a contestarle en cualquier momento. De repente notó que algo se caía. Echó una mirada hacia atrás y vio una toalla en el suelo, junto al rastro de azul que iban dejando. Durante unos segundos no supo de dónde había salido aquello. Luego recordó que Francis llevaba una toalla en la cintura. Se sonrojó un poco y levantó la mirada, nervioso. Lo más extraño, y que no pudo controlar, fue que sus ojos fueron descendiendo hasta ver lo que la caída de la toalla había dejado al descubierto. Fue medio segundo, pero lo vio todo. Entonces levantó de nuevo la mirada, sonriendo tenso.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? -dijo tras reír nerviosamente- Lovino, abre la puerta para que pueda meter a este. Encárgate de que se limpie bien.

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! -dijo con confianza el pequeño una vez Antonio dejó a Francis en el primer sitio estable que encontró

El de ojos verdes se fue a preparar algo para comer. Quizás se levantaba con hambre o sed.

* * *

No se escuchaba nada aparte de su respiración en medio de todo aquel silencio. Hubo una temporada en la que se había dedicado a hablar solo en voz alta. Al final acabó desechando la idea al pensar que eso acabaría por volverle loco del todo. Siempre se pasaba las horas pendiente de los libros, aprendiendo algo nuevo. Si estaba allí era porque su tío le había otorgado aquel lugar estupendo para relajarse. Él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera y entonces se quedaba solo. Siempre tan solo...

En aquella quietud le pareció escuchar una voz. Levantó la cabeza, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la ventana. A través del cristal, que mostraba su reflejo, sus ojos azules y su cabello corto rubio, pudo ver que caían haces de luz que surcaban el cielo. Sonrió, emocionado al ver tantas.

- ¡Mira, tío! ¡Estrellas fugaces! ... ¿Tío?

Con aire melancólico ahora, volvió a mirar por la ventana y en ese momento se decidió a salir a la quietud de la noche directamente.

_No quiero estar solo. No quiero estar solo. No quiero estar solo. Alguien. Cualquiera. Por favor..._

* * *

**Pues otro capítulo más. Este es un poquito más corto pero bueno. El siguiente es más largo y el último ya es larguísimo xDDD No sé qué contar sobre esto... Bueno la escena del pelo... xD Muchas de las cosas dichas por Francis las dice Howl así que... ¡Es demasiado él! XD No puedo imaginarme a Howl ya como otro personaje que no sea Francis XDDD**

**Después he querido como inventarme un poco lo que Francis tuvo que sentir (Francis/Howl) así que intenté narrar también desde ese punto de vista owo. Por supuesto es una simple interpretación así que... o.o xD**

**Paso a comentar los reviews porque realmente ahora no sé qué decir ouo**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**Sí, creo que seguro que en algún momento Francis se tiró de los pelos por tener a Lovino como discípulo xDDD. Nabet se sabrá quién es~ Y sí, es un personaje de Hetalia XDDD Gracias por los comentarios *hearts * ;v;**

_tomato-no-musume, _**ah XDDD bueno yo tampoco estoy en la escuela. Es que mucha gente que lee creo que sí y por eso metí la pata. No te lo tomes a mal ;v; No intentaba decir nada. Bueno, estoy bastante sorprendida por el éxodo masivo de lectores... Por un momento pensé que no sabía cómo tomármelo, pero escribo porque me gusta así que seguiré a mi ritmo, a mi manera, hasta que publique lo que tengo. De momento seguiré haciendo esto, aunque reciba un review o cero, supongo. O bueno, si recibo cero supongo que me cansaría XD Pero seré tenaz owo La peli es genial, se nota la crítica a la guerra que hizo Miyazaki. Quería intentar explicar un poco la mente de "Howl" a mi manera. No es perfecta, porque también pienso en él como en Francis, pero bueno. Arthur saldrá, ya sabes :D XDDD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Oooh, feliz cumple de tu país xD No veas que fiestorra xDDD. Haces bien dedicando tus días a la vagancia extrema, oye ò.o Es una manera de vivir xD Muy loable XD En este fic Lovino es mono, sí xDDD Gracias =u= Sé que seguí bastante al pie de la letra el argumento, luego tengo mis momentos en que me invento cosas by the face XD. Espero que te guste =u=**

_Yuyies, _**seh aunque en el fondo a Gilbert le preocupa Antonio owo. No deja de ayudarle de vez en cuando y cree que puede romper el hechizo ese. Además se le nota más porque Antonio es bonachón con casi todos y Gilbert está a la defensiva y canta como una almeja XD. Lovino no deja de ser un niño en este fic, así que es fácil camelárselo xD Tenía que sacar un tomate XD No sé, lo pensé y me quedé: ok, eso hará que sea aún más Antonio xD Tenía que ponerlo XD Un saludo~**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Estoy pensando en publicar en formato librillo A5 uno de mis fics. Seguramente sería uno de unas 70 páginas, con portada a color y fresado (nada de grapas). Según mis cálculos, podría salir por unos seis-siete euros, gastos de envío aparte. Si a alguien le interesa, me gustaría saberlo. Podéis enviarme un mensaje privado. Estaría bien saberlo ya que cuanto más seamos más baratos son y a menos los pagamos (yo me quedaría uno xD). Sería de una historia inédita hasta el momento. Sobre el envío, intentaría que fuese el más económico posible dentro de los criterios de seguridad (certificar con seguimiento) que queráis escoger.**

**Si nadie quiere pues nada XD no hago ninguno...**

**Un saludin~ **

**¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes!**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Castillo Ambulante**

**Capítulo 4**

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y dejaron ver unas pupilas azules claras. Francis suspiró inaudiblemente, apesumbrado y algo sumido en sus recuerdos también. Reconocía dónde estaba. La habitación del mago era el colmo de lo ostentoso mezclado con el puro desorden. Se trataba de una estancia luminosa y llena de juguetes a cada uno más extraño, con brillantes decoraciones. No había un rincón despejado en aquel lugar. La puerta se abrió y allí se presentó Antonio, con una bandeja en las manos con comida y algo de beber. Francis no pudo aguantar mirándole demasiado rato. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora que su pelo no era rubio y hermoso? En realidad al mago no le importaba la imagen que hubiese podido dar con su radical comportamiento, ya que para él aquello era lo normal. Antonio le miró tranquilamente y le mostró la bandeja. No pronunció ni una palabra. El ahora moreno negó con la cabeza con aire lastimero. El viejo se encogió de hombros y se giró para salir y dejarle descansar. Entonces, Francis le agarró de la manga de la camisa y ese gesto hizo que Antonio se parara en seco y le mirara interrogante.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un rato? -dijo el mago aún con ese aire lastimero que tenía desde que se había teñido su cabello por accidente.

Antonio le miró en silencio un par de segundos y asintió. Aquello hizo que el otrora rubio se relajase y le soltara el brazo. Se movió, cogió un taburete que había visto de milagro, lo acercó a la vera del lecho y se sentó.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? No te ha quedado tan mal. No era para montar tal drama... -dijo Antonio con una ceja arqueada. Aquel comentario le ganó una mirada incrédula por parte del de ojos azules- No pongas esa cara, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. -silencio. Suspiró. Mira que era tozudo...- Esta tarde vimos a los esbirros del Brujo del Páramo.

- Está buscando este sitio... Lleva mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Ah... Y yo ya pronto tendré que marchar hacia la guerra y quedarme hasta que termine. No soporto lo asustado que estoy... -dijo Francis sincerándose sin motivo alguno.

- ¿De qué conoces al Brujo del Páramo? Incluso le has llamado alguna vez por el nombre.

- Nos conocimos por casualidad. Pensé que sería interesante e intenté intimar y hacerme amigo suyo... Pero no fue así. No era interesante y huí, como hago siempre. -dijo con un gesto disgustado. No es que le agradase andar siempre escapando.

- Deberías haber sabido ver que ese tío no iba a ser interesante ni mucho menos. Tiene cara de amargado. Hiciste una mala elección así que ahí fue sabia decisión huir.

- No sería de la primera persona que he huido. También me he formado apodos falsos en los dos reinos y he ido evitando así la guerra. Pero ya no puedo hacerlo por más tiempo...

- Si no quieres ir, no vayas... -dijo Antonio tras encogerse de hombros. Otra mueca de incredulidad por parte de Francis. Entonces levantó la mano y señaló un trozo de papel sujeto a la pared por dos finas cuchillas doradas con piedras rojas.

- Es un juramento que hacemos todos los magos cuando terminamos nuestros estudios. En él nos comprometemos a venir a servir a nuestro rey en caso de que el conflicto se inicie. Las cosas cada vez están más serias, tendré que ir.

Se hizo el silencio. El gesto de Francis era uno de casi suplicio. No quería hacer aquello. Había visto parte de la guerra, saboteando uno y otro lado a la vez, para ver si se daban cuenta de que pelear era ridículo. De nada había servido. Antonio aprovechó ese silencio para pensar qué podía hacer. Estaba claro que no quería ir y le parecía ridículo que se viese obligado a ello. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que a su parecer era brillante.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Debes ir a ver al Rey y decirle esto mismo! -aquella fue la mejor y más intensa expresión incrédula que le vio poner a Francis desde que había entrado en la habitación- ¡Tienes que decirle que la guerra es una locura y que no participarás en ella!

Francis suavizó aquel gesto ya que sabía que se lo decía en serio. Era algo que había descubierto en ese tiempo, Antonio era en ocasiones más simple que el mecanismo de un juguete. Era una de las cosas que le hacían una persona interesante. Lo que hizo fue suspirar con resignación. Estaba claro que aquello era una locura y que lo ejecutarían si lo hacía. Pero entonces le vino una idea a la mente y sus rasgos revivieron de repente. Se incorporó bruscamente hacia Antonio, sonriendo, y su pelo negro ondeó hacia delante, cayendo por encima de sus hombros, sobre su clavícula.

- ¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¡Tú irás por mí!

Se hizo un silencio en el que Antonio le observaba con cara de póquer y el moreno con una sonrisa triunfal, esperando que pronto empezaran los vítores y que le dijera lo impresionante que era aquella idea. Los labios del hombre de ojos verdes se entreabrieron.

- No.

Francis se fue de lado al escuchar eso. Se recompuso y le miró con el entrecejo arrugado y cara de pena. ¡Se había cargado con una sangre fría su perfecto plan...!

- Vamos... No pido que te ofrezcas como mago, solo te pido que vayas y que te hagas pasar por mi padre. Le dirás a Messire Beilschmidt que tu hijo es tan cobarde que no se va a presentar. ¡Eso es! Así yo seré libre y no tendré que ir a la guerra. Es un plan perfecto~

- En el que voy a tener que reunirme con un alto mandatario del reino para pasar vergüenza por ti.

- Por favooor... -dijo con cara de cordero degollado- Te lo ruego. Te lo agradecería por siempre, Antonio.

Le miró inmutable durante unos segundos y tuvo una pelea interna. En esa reyerta se encontraban el Antonio normal y el Antonio al que le inspiraba cierta cosa ese comportamiento del moreno. El pobre no quería ir, lo comprendía. No deseaba ni imaginar qué horror supondría para él tener que ir a pelear. No podría soportar ver como hogares eran destruidos, pueblos ardían hasta que de ellos solamente quedaban cenizas y como la gente era asesinada por ningún motivo. El imaginarlo le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo. Estaba claro quién había ganado su reyerta interna. Suspiró resignado.

- Está bien... Iré.

La sonrisa de Francis fue una de las más deslumbrantes que había dibujado en todo el tiempo que hacía que lo conocía. Tocó entonces toda una batalla dialéctica con el moreno, que iba persiguiéndole por el pasillo. Llevaba una manta echada por encima de los hombros y que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Las piernas estaban desnudas, con algunos pelos y en una ocasión Antonio se preguntó a sí mismo si seguía desnudo de cintura para abajo. Al menos la camisa la llevaba, antes cuando estaba tumbado sobre la cama la había visto. En los pies llevaba unas pantuflas de felpa de color rosa y el pelo estaba algo despeinado, a diferencia de como habitualmente lo llevaba. Tuvo una pelea con él ya que se emperró en hacerle una ropa bonita mediante un hechizo con la que ir al palacio. Eso no era realmente el problema; lo podría haber permitido sin demasiadas pegas. Lo bochornoso fue que en el primer hechizo lo vistió con tal cantidad de bordados y encaje que Antonio parecía una muñeca de porcelana que hubiese envejecido de repente noventa años. Aquí empezó un tira y afloja sobre que uno era demasiado extravagante y que el otro no tenía ni idea acerca de moda. Al final le hizo una ropa como la que tenía pero más nueva y de colores más vivos. El anciano cogió su gorra y se la encajó en la cabeza.

- Con el esfuerzo que he hecho para que lleves una ropa decente, ¿y ahora vas a ir con ese sombrero tan feo? -dijo Francis con una mueca de decepción mientras aguantaba con una mano un papel que finalmente le tendió.

- Haz un solo comentario más acerca de mi ropa y te juro que te parto la cara aunque sea un viejo. Vas a llorar como la nenaza que eres. -dijo Antonio sonriendo con molestia.

- Uah... Puedes ser bien desagradable cuando te lo propones... Yo sólo intentaba que fueras bien guapo y así me lo pagas. Es lamentable.

- Nuestros gustos en ropa no coinciden, me temo. Eso no significa que tengas derecho a llamarme ignorante y pobretón. -dijo Antonio. Tomó la hoja y se la guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón.

- Es que estas cosas me pueden. Seguro que si vistieras mejor, nadie podría decirte nada. Pero ahora... Es que lo estás llamando.

- Cállate antes de que te acabe por soltar la hostia.

- ¡Pero es que es verdad, Antonio! ¡Es verdad! ¡No sé si esas ropas te las legaron tus antepasados o qué, pero son vulgares!

Un tic sacudió la ceja derecha del de ojos verdes. ¿Es que tenía serrín en las orejas, que le venía del exceso del que poblaba su cerebro? Esperó que callara pero no lo hacía y al final lo que hizo fue agarrarle de un pendiente y pegarle un tirón. Francis pegó un berrido y se llevó la mano a la oreja. Antonio sonrió con malicia, que se fastidiase.

- Perdona~ Mis vulgares manos se han enredado con tu pendiente~

Aún con la mano sobre la oreja, el mago le miró con reproche. Ya sabía que no había sido un accidente, su sonrisa de abuelo maligno se lo decía. Al final suspiró, mejor no descentrarse, antes de que se fuera tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas. Se quitó el anillo que tenía en la mano derecha mientras Antonio seguía concentrado en su victoria. Todo aquello se le olvidó cuando sintió que le tomaba la mano entre las suyas. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente y estaba rezando a todo lo que conocía para que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran. Entonces le puso la alianza en el dedo anular, era de plata y tenía una pequeña perla rojiza. Miró a Francis, que estaba cerca de él, y observó que le sonreía de esa manera tan típica suya: como si le tuviese cariño y a la vez estuviese muy confiado. De hecho esa era la que solía dedicarle a todos los que vivían debajo de aquel techo. Cuando hablaban de otras personas, se había dado cuenta de que su mirada cambiaba.

- Es un amuleto que te protegerá para que vuelvas sano y salvo. -dijo acariciando un poco aquella mano que sostenía y finalmente dejó un suave beso sobre aquellos dedos- No queremos que te ocurra nada y Lovino se enfadaría muchísimo conmigo si lo permitiese. Bueno, creo que yo mismo me enfadaría conmigo.

- Empiezas a acojonarme, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué demonios me mandas a un sitio donde necesito un amuleto para volver sano y salvo? -dijo Antonio con cara de póquer. Francis rió. Sinceramente, él no le encontró la gracia a lo que había dicho, iba en serio.

- No te preocupes, querido Antonio, no pienso dejar que estés totalmente solo. Más tarde me uniré a ti con un perfecto disfraz. No tienes por qué sentirte angustiado. Te he dicho que no voy a dejar que nada te pase. Protegeré a aquellos que formen parte de mi hogar y tú eres uno de ellos.

Se había quedado sin palabras después de escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. No hubiese imaginado que le vería tan decidido. Acabó sonriendo, con ternura, y por un momento su aspecto se volvió a ver joven. Aquello hizo que Francis sonriera también. Si supiera que él tenía en su poder la llave de su maldición... Se acercó y apoyó su frente contra la de él. El ahora joven de ojos verdes (aunque su cabello seguía blanco) no parecía estar preocupado por la cercanía que existía en ese momento entre ellos.

- ¡Coraje, Antonio! Confío en ti. Necesito tu ayuda en esto...

- Está bien. -le replicó aún sonriente y se apartó- Este viejo te ayudará y se hará pasar por tu padre.

No pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa desapareciese y que su rostro se quedase serio cuando vio que, ante la mención de la palabra "viejo", la apariencia de Antonio volvió a ser la de aquel anciano hechizado. Aquello le alarmó y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Francis?

Entonces se forzó a poner una sonrisa de nuevo, para que no se sintiera inquieto. No podía decirle aquello y eliminar la única oportunidad que tenía de controlar aquel poder que le afectaba.

- No, no ocurre nada. Sólo estaba pensando en cómo debería vestirme para la ocasión... -dijo con un aire chulesco.

Antonio se rió ante aquello. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar el temita de la ropa? Se despidió y, tras girar la ruedecilla al rojo, Antonio abrió la puerta y salió al centro de la gran urbe, abarrotada de gente, que era Kingsbury. En algunas zonas había tanta que tenía que tener cuidado de no chocar en todo instante. Finalmente llegó a la Plaza Real, al fondo de la cual se situaba el enorme palacio donde el rey, sus hijos, esposa, sirvientes y trabajadores vivían y pasaban gran parte del día. Era una plaza enorme que daba a unas escaleras muy grandes. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y revisó el nombre. Messire Beilschmidt. Se lo guardó y empezó a encaminarse hacia allí, hablando en voz baja para sí mismo, apoyándose en ese bastón del que no se despegaba cuando tenía que andar.

- Esto no va a salir bien. ¿Se va a creer que yo soy su padre? No nos parecemos siquiera... -miró a su alrededor- ¿Ya habrá venido? Este es capaz de andar aún escogiendo qué ponerse...

Pero algo llamó su atención entonces, un perro extraño y viejo que empezó a caminar cada vez más cercano a él hasta que estuvo a su lado. Su pelaje por el lomo era marrón y blanco y sus patas estaban un poco despobladas de pelo. En cambio, en su cabeza, entre las orejas, que caían a cada lado, tenía pelo rubio y con un mechón curioso hacia arriba.

- ¿Francis, eres tú? -murmuró Antonio en voz baja - Eres un perro muy feo, en serio...

El chucho de repente le mordió la pierna. Eso le hizo asustarse y pegó hasta un grito. Por suerte no es que apretase demasiado. Le miró con reproche.

- Vale, vale, no tienes que ponerte así, joder... -suspiró y continuó andando. Su tono siguió siendo bajo, no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Si no, el plan se iría al garete- No tienes que volverte tan bruto por eso, como perro no eres perfecto pero como persona estás bien.

Escuchó que el perro gruñía. Mira que era pesado... No podía decirle que se veía genial, era un maldito chucho. No iba a mentirle en esa estupidez.

- ¿Y eso de hacerte pasar por un perro mayor? La edad no es un asunto gracioso, ¿sabes?

Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, un carruaje tirado por unos seres extraños se paró a su lado. Entonces se corrió una cortina y pudo ver la sonrisa ladina, aquellas pronunciadas cejas y el pelo corto rubio.

- Vaaya~ Pues si es el viejo sombrerero. ¡Tan vulgar como siempre...! Qué pena que el otro día no pudiera darte una buena temporada de descanso, ¿no crees? -su sonrisa se acentuó cuando vio que la ira turbaba el rostro del anciano delante de él- ¿Cómo le van las cosas a Francis~? ¿Le diste mi mensaje ?

- Cierra tu sucia bocaza, brujo idiota.

-Vamos, no te pongas nervioso, sólo estamos hablando.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Me has tocado los cojones! ¡Bájate de esa mierda de carruaje y pelea como un hombre! -dijo Antonio levantando los puños, preparado para luchar.

- ¿Que pelee con un viejo? No quiero que me denuncien, ¿sabes? Toma. -de repente sacó la mano fuera del carruaje y le echó unas monedas al suelo que había a sus pies- Para que te compres algo menos vulgar, viejales.

- Ahora sí que te parto la boca, gilipollas.

Antonio se acercó al carruaje e intentó meterse dentro por la ventana. Al ver que no podía, su idea fue la de estirar los brazos para agarrar al brujo y con la otra pegarle pero éste no se dejaba, obviamente. Al final dijo unas palabras que ni tan siquiera podía repetir, sintió una fuerza empujarle a la altura del estómago y cayó unos metros más lejos contra el suelo. La risa de Arthur retumbaba en sus oídos y descubrió que no había sonido que odiara más que ese.

- Nos veremos en el Palacio, lelo~ -le dijo con sorna antes de ordenar a sus esbirros que retomaran la marcha.

Le costó bastante levantarse del suelo y más con el perro moviéndose nerviosamente a su alrededor. Le puso histérico y terminó por mirarle molesto. Es que vale, podía entender que estuviera inquieto, pero si quería ayudar, debería haber escogido un disfraz menos inútil.

- ¡Deja de dar vueltas! No me ayudas y me pones nervioso. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No me va a vencer por algo así ese brujo de pacotilla...

Una vez en pie volvió a retomar el camino a paso ligero. Iba a adelantarle y entonces se reiría en su cara. Lo bueno es que de repente sus oportunidades crecieron. Por culpa de un hechizo, los siervos de Arthur encogieron hasta desaparecer por completo y que de ellos no quedara más que la ropa y sombreros. Escuchó que el rubio maldecía en voz alta y dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Le estaba bien empleado, por chulito. Pronto se puso a su altura y le miró con sorna.

- Vaaya~ No vas tan rápido ahora que usas tus propios pies, ¿verdad?

- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Si te atreves a compararme contigo te echaré una maldición peor que la anterior! Te arrancaré esos dientes para que ni se te pase por la cabeza volver a sonreír.

- Te reto a que lo hagas sin magia. Eres un cobarde que sin tus poderes paranormales no es más que un debilucho. -dijo Antonio mientras continuaba caminando.

La pelea verbal prosiguió hasta que llegaron a las escaleras donde, increíblemente, Antonio tomó la delantera. Arthur había ido desmejorando a medida que caminaba y empezaba a verse más viejo incluso. Además sudaba bastante debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Hubiese seguido en cabeza de no ser porque el perro seguía abajo, incapaz de subir con aquellas piernecillas, y le ladraba insistentemente.

- La madre que lo parió... -murmuró a disgusto y acto seguido descendió los peldaños mientras refunfuñaba- Que ibas a venir a ayudarme... ¡Sólo haces que molestar...! Con lo que me cuestan subirlos...

- ¡Jah! ¡Chocheas! ¡Ya hablas con un chucho...! -dijo Arthur parándose y respirando a bocanadas.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! -exclamó Antonio. Ese hombre sacaba la peor parte de sí mismo, era evidente. Ahora cargaba con el perro entre los brazos, con dificultad, y juraba que en cuanto saliesen de allí le echaría a Francis la bronca del siglo y le enseñaría qué tipo de disfraces eran útiles- ¿Y tú qué? Ya no se te ve tan vigoroso y sudas como un cerdo.

- Ya está, me has tocado las narices. -dijo Arthur deteniéndose y haciendo un gesto amenazante con las manos a Antonio, que seguía subiendo con el can entre las manos- Te voy a quitar las ganas de reírte de mí.

Sin siquiera esperar a que llegara al mismo escalón, Arthur empezó a soltar manotazos a diestro y siniestro. Antonio se protegía con el perro, sin pensar en Francis más, y el susodicho ladraba como si tuviese delante a su peor enemigo (que no era tan lejano a la realidad. Era un tipo que intentaba pegarle, por ende, enemigo) y cuando veía que las manos se acercaban demasiado intentaba morder. El chucho se escapó de entre sus brazos y aterrizó en un escalón, desde donde siguió ladrando. Arthur se había sobresaltado cuando el animal hizo aquello y no esperó las manos de Antonio, que sujetaron su cabello y tiraron de él como si quisiera arrancarlo de raíz. Dio un manotazo y con el dedo índice agarró lo primero que pilló, en este caso la boca de Antonio. Decir que aquello era una simple riña hubiese sido mentir, se pegaron algunos puñetazos fuertes, con ánimo de producirle un dolor intenso que le durara por días. De arriba del todo vino la voz de un hombre que era encargado de anunciar las visitas.

- ¡Si continúan peleándose tendré que llamar a los guardias y hacer que les encierren en los calabozos! ¡Tendría que darles vergüenza a su edad..!

Empujó a Arthur, el cual, despeinado y sudoroso de nuevo, retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó con el pie derecho al filo del escalón. Antonio se agachó, chistó al perro con rabia, lo agarró y continuó subiendo mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Unos minutos más tarde sólo le quedaba un escalón por subir. Dejó al perro y llegó por fin a la cima de esas empinadas e infernales escaleras. Se giró y vio que aunque le quedaban pocas, Arthur aún no había llegado. Sonrió triunfal.

- ¡Jah! ¡Chúpate esa, brujo de pacotilla! ¡Este viejo te ha ganado! ¿Qué se siente, eh? ¡Seguro que debes estar pasando una vergüenza...!

Podía estar siendo cruel pero es que el otro había empezado con aquel jueguecito de provocarle e insultarle. Ahora era su turno y no iba a desaprovecharlo tan fácilmente. Y así lo hizo, continuó mofándose de él hasta que subió el último peldaño. Una vez ahí tuvo que pararse para coger el aliento, mirando asesinamente de reojo al hombre al que una vez maldijo. El empleado de Palacio les pidió la invitación al mismo y una vez había mirado las cartas se aclaró la voz y, alto y claro, anunció:

- ¡El Brujo del Páramo y el señor Bonnefoy! -dijo con potencia.

- ... ¿Bonnefoy? No sabía que tuvieras parentesco alguno con esa rana asquerosa... -dijo sorprendido el rubio mientras seguían adentrándose en el sitio.

- Tenemos unos _fuertes_ lazos y no tenías por qué saberlo ya que no es de tu incumbencia. No pintas nada en eso. -dijo. Y como vio que iba a preguntar algo, lo que hizo fue cambiar de tema- Y anda que tú eres muy original, Brujo del Páramo que mora en, oh, espera, ¡el Páramo! -dio un fingido aplauso lento- ¡Ole tú por tu originalidad!

- No empieces de nuevo o me dará igual pasar la noche en el calabozo con tal de arrancarte un par de dientes.

Los pasillos del palacio tenían unos suelos pulidos en los que casi era posible ver el propio reflejo. Había una larga y ostentosa moqueta que se extendía por todo el pasillo y a los lados se encontraban algunos muebles sobrecargados con jarrones, aún más llamativos, con flores que en su vida había visto, de vivos colores. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un caro papel y de ellas pendían cuadros con la cara del Rey, un chiquillo (o esa impresión le producía a Antonio) con cara de malas pulgas y cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. En una de las pinturas llevaba un fusil a la espalda... A decir verdad, en muchas se encontraba dicho fusil. Llegaron a una sala, que aunque estaba abundantemente adornada, se encontraba en una suave penumbra que la hacía algo tétrica. En medio había una silla de madera oscura y acolchada en respaldo, asiento y reposabrazos con una tela blanca. Arthur, tras mirar de soslayo a Antonio, que estaba a su lado, y aún cansado, se forzó a correr hasta el mueble.

- ¡La silla es para mí, idiota! -chilló sonriendo con descaro y maldad.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y suspiró aliviado. Antonio puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo y se fijó en la habitación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el perro, olisqueando el suelo, se iba por una de las puertas. Por inercia, Antonio avisó al brujo de que iba a buscar al animal. La única respuesta fue un movimiento despectivo con la mano. Lo que ese niñato maldito hiciera no era de su incumbencia. De no ser porque era un crimen mayor, le hubiese matado la primera vez que visitó su tienda.

El anciano de ojos verdes seguía andando por aquellos oscuros pasillos, llamando a Francis en voz baja, aunque éste seguía caminando. Se asustó y pegó un brinco cuando, al girar una esquina, se topó de frente con un niño de cabello rubio recortado que le recordó en cierto modo al mago que ahora estaba disfrazado en forma de perro.

- Por aquí, señor.

Asintió y le fue siguiendo hasta que el pasillo terminaba en una luz brillante y de repente estaban en una estancia muy grande, con cristaleras que llegaban hasta los techos. En las esquinas habían algunos sofás, plantas altas con grandes hojas que crecían con más fuerza gracias a la abundante luz que le entraba cada día y en el centro, sentado en una silla ostentosa, junto a la cual había una mesa de las mismas características, había un hombre. Los rasgos de su rostro eran severos, y sus ojos azules le observaban como si le estuviera analizando al completo. Venció la congoja de sentirse intimidado por cómo le miraba y se acercó. El varón era unos cuantos mayor que Francis y sus cabellos cortos rubios estaban peinados hacia atrás, sujetos por algún potingue de belleza que Antonio desconocía. Es que su interés en estos ámbitos era nulo. Llevaba una gran chaqueta de color dorado, con adornos en plateado y las solapas tenían motivos en negro brillante. Debajo de ésta llevaba una cara camisa con volantes alrededor de los botones. En sus manos descansaba un periódico que leía con apatía hasta el momento en que habían anunciado al que decía ser el padre de Francis.

- ¡Siéntate, por favor! -dijo en un tono que casi lo hizo sonar como si se tratase de una orden.

Antonio se sobresaltó pero pronto salió de ese estado y corrió a tomar asiento. Mientras, en la otra sala, Arthur levantaba la cabeza al ver que unos seres oscuros se alzaban del suelo. Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a danzar a su alrededor. De repente pararon y una luz intensa ascendió hasta engullirle por completo mientras él se cubría los ojos y gritaba.

El de ojos verdes observaba a messire Beilschmidt con una mezcla de pánico y terror. Los ojos azules le seguían analizando, como si de ese modo pudiese descubrir todos los secretos que su corazón ocultaba. Aquello le hacía sentirse inquieto, ¿realmente podría hacerlo? De repente el hombre le hizo un amago de sonrisa que se tornó una mueca horrible y terrorífica. Antonio sonrió forzadamente, para que no se enfadara con él.

- Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt y soy el consejero del Rey y mago mayor. Lamento mucho escuchar que Francis no asistirá a esta reunión.

- Mi hijo es un cobarde y no puede ir a esa guerra, señor. Siento mucho tener que ser yo el que se lo diga pero...

- Francis es peligroso, Antonio... No sé si conoce la historia, pero se dice que un ladrón le arrebató su corazón hará ya un tiempo. A medida que se ha hecho mayor, Francis ha acumulado un mayor poder y ahora es una gran amenaza que alguien sin corazón lo posea.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para replicar, ya que había sentido un pellizco de rabia hacerse más grande a medida que iba hablando de esa manera del mago que antaño había sido rubio. Entonces la puerta se abrió y uno de los niños guiaba a Arthur, aunque le costó mucho reconocerle a simple vista. Su piel estaba más arrugada, casi tanto como la de Antonio, se le veía agotado y desorientado. Sus cabellos eran canosos y estaban despeinados sobre su cabeza.

- Él también era peligroso. Sin corazón, había usado la magia para maldecir a muchos y matar a otros tantos y se conservaba joven usándola para su propio beneficio. Francis va por ese camino, por eso debe unirse a defender el Reino o aceptar que le despojen de toda magia.

- ¿Y que se quede en ese estado? -dijo Antonio mirándole ahora con el ceño fruncido.

- Perder la magia no es algo que los cuerpos humanos puedan superar con facilidad... Lamentablemente es así.

- Quitarle sus poderes sería un gran horror, señor. ¡Francis no es un hombre sin corazón! Puede que sea muchas cosas pero no se comporta como alguien que no lo tuviese. Es egoísta, se porta como si tuviese cinco años, -a medida que iba hablando, con decisión, Antonio fue rejuveneciendo hasta que sus facciones eran las de un joven vigoroso- a veces no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza, no entiendo cómo es tan ceporro, cuesta comprenderle... Pero, ante todo, Francis es una buena persona, está ahí cuando se le necesita, al menos normalmente, y creo que debe ser él solo el que arregle sus problemas con ese demonio.

- Un poco joven para ser su padre, me parece... -murmuró Ludwig acariciando el perro, que en cuanto llegó a la sala se había ido corriendo hasta él. El de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de eso y se sorprendió al deducir que entonces ese chucho nunca había sido el mago- Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

De repente se tensó y se sonrojó como si de un tomate se tratase. También, con una progresión acelerada, sus facciones volvieron a ser las de un anciano.

- ¿Enamorado? No se burle de mí, por favor... -pero lo cierto es que su corazón estaba desbocado y que le molestaba esa ligera sonrisa que Ludwig tenía en el rostro.

Aquel momento de tensión se rompió cuando se vio descender del cielo un pequeño avión con alas que revoloteaban como si se tratasen de las de un pequeño colibrí. De él se bajó un hombre, vestido con un uniforme militar verde cargado de condecoraciones en el lado izquierdo, sobre el pecho. Se quitó el casco que llevaba sobre la cabeza y demostró una cabellera rubia corta, una cejas un poco marcadas y unos ojos verdes. Era el señor de los cuadros y, por tanto, el Rey. En la espalda cargaba como un fusil y se acercó a ellos.

- Beilschmidt, tengo noticias para ti. ¡Reúne a los mandatarios! Me he dado cuenta de que esto es una locura. Vamos a terminar esta guerra.

- Mi Rey, Vash, este es Antonio Bonnefoy. Es el padre de Francis Bonnefoy.

Se sintió tremendamente cohibido cuando los ojos del monarca se posaron en él. Por suerte no fue durante mucho rato ya que se giró para hablar con Ludwig. Suspiró por lo bajo, aliviado. No le duró mucho ya que volvió a mirarle y se acercó a él comentándole que esperaba que fuese más joven y otras cosas que Antonio no podía escuchar por encima del latido de su corazón. De repente una de las puertas del interior se abrió y le chocó ver a otro Rey, adentrándose con queso en la mano y quejándose de que habían comprado del caro cuando el barato estaba igualmente bueno. El recién llegado miró a su clon y de repente a Ludwig.

- Este es el mejor hechizo que has hecho nunca. ¡Con esto ganaremos la guerra! Ahora te plantearé mi nueva estrategia, Ludwig.

Dicho eso, el auténtico Rey se marchó de la habitación y les dejó a solas. Antonio estaba tremendamente nervioso y miraba fijamente al mago mayor, que les observaba divertido. El hombre que antes había sido el Rey ahora se revelaba como Francis, el cual se giró y encaró a Ludwig con una sonrisa socarrona y desafiante, esa que solía usar con la gente que no le gustaba.

- Vaya, pensaba que no ibas a dignarte a venir siquiera. Anda que hacer venir a este joven en tu lugar... -dijo Ludwig con desaprobación.

- Antonio es muy majo y aceptó mi ruego. Aún así no podía dejarle solo. Ah, y casi te engatuso con mi disfraz... -sonrió resignado- Bueno, eso parecía... En fin, un placer verte pero nos vamos.

- Eso no va a ser posible. -dijo Ludwig con un tono autoritario.

El de ojos verdes observó que del suelo empezaba a salir agua, que no tardó apenas en cubrirles hasta los tobillos. Le inquietó aquello y, al notarlo, Francis se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Antonio volvió a mirar hacia el suelo pero entonces el de ojos azules lo estrechó más contra él.

- Eh, Antonio, escúchame, que no te entre el pánico. Si tú no crees en lo que ves, no puede hacerte daño. No mires al suelo aunque te parezca que estamos en el cielo. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿vale? -murmuró cerca de su oreja.

El agua desapareció y un paisaje desconocido se abrió ante sus ojos a pesar de que ellos no se habían movido en ningún momento de dentro de esa sala. Antonio alzó la mirada por un momento y vio que caían estrellas fugaces. Aunque, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Francis sonrió con sorna, como si aquello le divirtiese. Entonces devolvió sus ojos verdes a la mirada impasible de Beilschmidt. Otra vez no por mucho tiempo, a su alrededor unas figuras humanoides, cuyas cabezas parecían estrellas fugaces, empezaron a danzar y entonar una suave melodía que no hacía más que producirle desasosiego. Escuchó una especie de siseo que provenía de su derecha y observó a Francis, sonriendo hacia Ludwig casi de manera maniática. Antonio abrió los ojos alarmado al comprobar que la piel del mago se estaba agrietando y tornando en escamas, que más tarde mutaban en unas plumas negras brillantes. Nervioso y temeroso, Antonio miró a Ludwig y comprobó que se disponía a atacar al hombre de cabellos negros que tenía a su vera y que éste parecía no percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Ludwig sonrió. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo y aquella era la oportunidad que necesitaba para terminar con él y arrebatarle sus poderes.

- ¡Francis, no! -exclamó Antonio abrazándose a su cuello e interponiendo su cuerpo entre el del moreno y Ludwig.

Aquello hizo que los ojos azules del chico se abrieran con sorpresa y no tardó en sujetar su cintura, transformarse por un momento en ave y saltar, cargando con Antonio, para esquivar ese ataque.

- Adiós~ -dijo Francis tras volver a ser humano, ya al lado de la puerta. Se apresuró y empujó al anciano de ojos verdes hacia el avioncito y allí se encontró a otro viejo que identificó como Arthur- ¿Y este que hace aquí?

- No lo sé. -admitió Antonio mientras se montaba y miraba de reojo a Arthur. Seguía en ese estado en el que no parecía ser consciente del todo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como un viejo que está perdiendo la cabeza. En su regazo se encontraba el perro- Ludwig le ha quitado sus poderes y se ha quedado así. ¡Uah!

Se aferró con fuerza al asiento al despegar de repente. Miró hacia delante, nervioso. A su lado y de pie, Francis pilotaba aquel trasto mientras tras ellos se escuchaban alarmas. Echó la vista atrás, preocupado, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya que le guió a aguantar los mandos del avión pequeño. Dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa e incrédula.

- Vas a guiar muy bien esto, confío en ti. -dijo Francis con aquella sonrisa cariñosa que le dedicaba normalmente.

- ¿Y tú qué? No me abandones ahora. -dijo Antonio con preocupación- Para empezar, no sé ni dónde está el castillo.

- Mira... -le indicó el anillo que le había puesto esa mañana, cuya esfera ahora desprendía un haz de luz que apuntaba hacia alguna cosa que él no alcanzaba a ver- Te señalará el camino hasta casa. Yo les voy a despistar mientras.

- Pensaba que eras el perro, Francis... -admitió Antonio- Has tardado un montón en llegar.

- Es que no me decidía acerca de qué ropa llevar. Al final escogí un buen disfraz. De chucho hubiese sido poco elegante... y más de un perro así. -el can empezó a ladrar insistentemente- ¡Oh, cállate, es cierto! Además, sabía que estabas ahí, eso me dio valor.

Antonio se debatía entre la vergüenza y la sorpresa. El guiño de ojo tras una declaración de ese calibre le había acelerado el pulso. Pero es que, tras eso, el avión se separó en dos y pudo ver que, Francis se quedaba en el otro, con una copia perfecta de Arthur, el perro y de él mismo. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue para el lado contrario. Chilló su nombre, aunque no le sirvió de nada. Además, el aparato empezó a desestabilizarse y tuvo que poner toda su atención en conducirlo. Arthur no hablaba y él lo agradecía. A pesar de odiarle, no habría sido capaz de abandonarle en aquel estado en ese Palacio. A saber, quizás ahora estaría muerto. Ese pensamiento le hizo notar un hueco en el estómago. ¿Estaría Francis bien? Les llovió por el camino, pero no perdió la concentración. Con su mano derecha, arrugada y ajada por la edad, Antonio se apartaba los pequeños ríos de agua que bajaban por su mojado rostro. Más tarde escampó y la brisa les fue secando de manera agradable. Divisó el castillo a lo lejos y sonrió con ilusión. Vio a Lovino asomado, al parecer esperando a algo o alguien. En cuanto le divisó, empezó a llamarle, agitando la mano.

- ¡Lovino, apártate! ¡No sé cómo frenar! -dijo sonriendo nervioso y precipitándose contra aquella mole de desechos.

Un estruendo de mil demonios se producía a medida que las aletas del avión iban rompiendo la estructura del castillo. El timón vibró con tanta fuerza que Antonio creía que se iba a romper y astillarse entre sus manos. Destrozaron por completo media sala y, atascado, el aparato dejó de moverse.

- ¡Antonio! -dijo el niño corriendo hacia él.

- ¡Lovino...! -exclamó él a su vez, emocionado viendo que el niño se acercaba a él para darle un abrazo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca, el chiquillo se movió contra el estómago y le dio un cabezazo que le hizo jadear.

- ¿¡Dónde estabas, bastardo?! -preguntó en tono molesto. Se abrazó a su cintura y se quedó quieto- Estaba preocupado, maldita sea...

Antonio sonrió con cariño y acarició la espalda intentando que se tranquilizase. Era agradable estar de vuelta en casa.

* * *

**Y otro capítulo más owo... En fin. No sé qué comentar. En realidad se me hace raro imaginar a Arthur viejo o a Francis con el cabello negro. Pero no quería no hacer que Francis no tuviera su color de pelo como el de Howl. Quería adaptarlo siguiendo bastante el patrón de la película. Luego, no podía evitar ensalzar la pelea de Arthur y Antonio más XD ES IMPOSIBLE. **

**Paso a comentar los poquitos reviews que endulzan mi corazón y me hacen más feliz ;v; Thanks, guys...**

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _**la verdad es que también me cuesta imaginarlo pero con lo sexy que es Francis, no creo que le quedara tampoco muy mal... No podía dejar a Francis marginado, ya sabes que le gusta llamar la atención mucho... xDDD**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**Claro, si te dicen que pareces colegiala significa que te sigues viendo joven y hermosa xDDD. Lo de la toalla, tuve que hacer que Antonio mirara, fue superior a mis fuerzas XDDD. Francis no puede más que estar triste pensando que eso es su culpa. Francis es como un niño pequeño XD ya sabemos por qué XDDD. Sí, las películas de Miyazaki tienen esa magia que hacen que las adoremos ;v; Ahh~ En el siguiente capítulo ya sabrás quién es Navet xDD Gracias por un review más ;v; Créeme que con lo que han bajado, se agradecen muchísimo. No entiendo qué ha pasado y en general hasta me ha hecho plantearme a veces si es que he cambiado y algo va mal, lolz.**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**claro que lo enviaría al extranjero. Miraría cuál sería la forma más barata de enviarlo ò.o la que mejor se adaptara a tu presupuesto. A ver si tengo un rato para preparar todo esto y ver cuánta gente querría. No es feo y gordo porque el Rey aquí es Vash xDDD juas. Si no le doy toques míos no tendría mucho sentido XD. No sé, es muy extraño el éxodo masivo de reviews que ha habido. Confieso que te hace preguntarte si es que has hecho algo mal ô.o... Pero bueno. Gracias por los halagos, de verdad. Tranquilizan mi alma xDDDD ;w; awwn gracias por la publi en tu feisbuk ;v; *abrazo* Saludines~**

_Yuyies, _**bueno, es inocentón, el pobre no puede ser una mente muy cuadrada cuando es un niño. Y a Antonio le encantan los niños así que jugar con ellos es divertido xD. Imaginar a Francis con el pelo moreno es difícil pero sigo pensando que quizás no le quedaría mal. El tío es sexy y no se debe a ese rubio ôuo Gracias por leer y dejar review ;v;**

**Y eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que ya es el último (muy largo, aviso xD)**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Castillo Ambulante**

**Capítulo 5**

Bien entrada la noche, la puerta mágica del Castillo se abrió, sin oponer resistencia alguna ante su dueño. Francis volvía a estar cubierto de plumas, se veía incluso más grande de lo normal, más como un pájaro gigante y menos como una persona. Jadeó por lo bajo y una gota de sangre cayó sobre la pulida madera. Sus pasos sonaban pesados, mucho más que de costumbre, a medida que sus garras se apoyaban contra la superficie sólida. Subió las escaleras y se adentró en su cuarto.

El sonido de la puerta despertó al hispano que, con apariencia joven, se incorporó de sopetón y miró hacia la fuente del ruido. Se preguntaba si Francis ya habría llegado... Se puso unas pantuflas y se ató el batín que había dejado a un lado de la cama mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, portando una vela en la mano. Llamó repetidamente a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Al final lo que hizo fue girar el pomo y abrirla por sí mismo. La habitación no se parecía en nada a lo que antaño había sido. Parecía una gruta profunda y desprovista de cualquier cosa. Por mucho que lo intentó, no podía ver el final de la misma y le sorprendió que el Castillo pudiera albergar semejante estancia tan inmensa. No dejó que el nerviosismo se transformara en miedo, avanzó y se adentró por la gruta, llamando en voz baja a Francis.

Finalmente encontró una especie de pájaro grande, con plumaje negro que refulgía por la luz de la vela con tonalidades azules y anaranjadas. Respiraba pesadamente y parecía herido. Antonio no apartó la mirada. Cualquier otra persona hubiese estado asustada, pero él sabía que aquel era Francis y le preocupaba más que estuviese sufriendo. No le daba miedo ni le repugnaba, simplemente le angustiaba verle así.

- Francis... Voy a ayudarte. Te echaré una mano y romperé el hechizo que te tiene preso. Así no tendrás que pasar por esto nunca más.

La risa del mago sonó con fuerza y retumbó en sus oídos y por toda la gruta. Antonio entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, con una mueca de que aquello le molestaba. Le dolía, era una realidad. Sus carcajadas, frías y burlonas, le herían y le provocaban una presión sobre su pecho.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo piensas TÚ ayudarme cuando ni siquiera puedes romper tu propia maldición? ¡No me hagas reír, Antonio! Nunca podrás deshacer mi hechizo.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Francis, te quiero! -Antonio se fue hacia él y aguantó una de sus alas.

Creía que si le llamaba la atención, el moreno se dejaría de comportar de aquel modo y finalmente se calmaría. Debía volver a su forma humana y permitir que le curara. Entonces entornó el rostro y pudo ver su cara entre aquel plumaje. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos con sorpresa y una mezcla de resentimiento y desprecio. Aquello también le dolió.

- ¿Que me quieres? -su entrecejo se arrugó con rabia- Pues llegas demasiado tarde.

Francis se escurrió entre sus manos y las plumas le hicieron incluso rasguños de la fuerza que había hecho intentando retenerlas a pesar de que el mago se elevaba a una velocidad impresionante por una de aquellas grutas oscuras. El pelo de Antonio, blanco aunque joven y fuerte, se movía con violencia debido a la ventolera que había levantado y él elevó el rostro para ver como Francis se le escapaba y se iba lejos mientras en su garganta se formaba una pelota de frustración que le hacía difícil hasta tragar.

- ¡Francis!

Pegó un golpe contra la cama y las manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas que le cubrían. Suspiró pesadamente al descubrir que aquello no había sido más que una pesadilla. Miró inquieto hacia el piso superior, donde se escuchaba el agua manar de los grifos. La voz de Gilbert le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Debes darte prisa y romper la maldición o va a ser muy tarde para ambos, Antonio. Tanto para él como para mí.

Aquella declaración no le dejó tranquilo.

* * *

La quietud había regresado, o esa era la impresión que daba. Lovino se entretenía jugando con Alfred (el nombre se lo había dado Arthur, que al parecer le tenía cariño al can), Antonio volvía a limpiar con esmero y Gilbert se quejaba de que lo hacía mal y le advertía que no pasara muy cerca no fuera que le apagara. Hacia el mediodía se sentaron a la mesa y, aunque gracia no es que le hiciera, le fue dando de comer a Arthur, que no parecía salir de su demencia, transformado en un inofensivo viejecito ahora. Francis entró entonces en la estancia, perfectamente vestido y peinado, con una sonrisa jovial en el rostro.

- Parece que esta familia cada vez es más grande. Encima tengo sentado a mi mesa al Brujo del Páramo... ¡Menudo guardián estás hecho, Gilbert!

- ¡Ya estamos! ¡Si sois vosotros los que vais metiendo a los primeros que encontráis por la calle no es mi culpa! Si no me tuvieses aquí metido, te aseguro que la cosa sería muy diferente.

Francis rió ante aquel enfado del demonio y miró a su alrededor, pensando en el siguiente paso que realizar para completar su plan. Antonio le miraba curiosamente mientras le seguía dando de comer a Arthur y, sin querer, le daba con la cuchara contra la mejilla. El viejo de cejas pobladas se quejaba en voz no muy alta.

- Este sitio está demasiado expuesto, aquí Beilschmidt nos encontrará fácilmente. Tenéis que subiros a una mesa, dejad todo bien ordenado para que nada se caiga y se rompa durante la mudanza. Gilbert, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuento contigo.

- Ese tal Beilschmidt a mi me ha caído bien siempre, aunque no me gusta nada eso de que intente acabar contigo... Te ganas enemigos por todas partes, mago ególatra.

Antonio, sin decir nada, empezó a apartar muebles y arrinconarlos donde Francis le indicaba. El de cabello negro empezó a dibujar con tiza en el suelo un círculo de magia que Lovino miraba con mucha atención ya que aspiraba a ser capaz de hacer eso algún día. Los ojos verdes de Antonio tampoco se perdieron detalle de cuando Francis sacó a Gilbert del hogar, conjuró unas palabras que no entendía y de repente todo empezó a temblar con violencia. El tamaño del demonio de fuego también aumentó y desprendía pequeñas chispas que desaparecían sin quemar nada. Gilbert redujo su tamaño poco a poco y la casa dejó de temblar. Francis le llevó hasta la lar y le dejó descansar sobre un tronco.

- Bien, ya está hecho.

La estancia era ahora más amplia, nueva, y los muebles parecían acabados de estrenar. Lovino se bajó de un salto y corrió por el pasillo gritando que esperaba que su habitación fuese lo suficientemente grande. Francis rió por lo bajo y se acercó hasta la mesa. Tomó una mano de Antonio y pasó la otra por su cintura para ayudarle a bajar de la mesa. Igualmente, tras acometer esa tarea no dejó ir su mano y le guió por la casa explicando qué había quitado o añadido. Él se dejó guiar, fascinado por el nuevo lugar y por la felicidad que Francis irradiaba.

- Esta es tu habitación. -dijo el de ojos azules abriendo una última puerta.

Se le aflojó la mandíbula cuando la vio. Era clavado a su cuarto en la sombrerería, aunque más ancho. Entonces escuchó un ruido, se fue hasta la ventana y vio el tren pasar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Francis... Esto es una maravilla. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias... No sé qué más puedo decir y cómo te lo puedo agradecer.

El mago hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Le llamaba más la atención ver que Antonio se veía algo rejuvenecido y lo emocionado que parecía. Aquellas cosas le hacían feliz. Le contó que la sombrerería también era de su propiedad y que podía restablecer el negocio en cuanto le apeteciese. Seguía sin poder articular palabra. Aquello significaba muchísimo para Antonio. Le dejó deambular un rato por el patio que había y después se fue hacia él, le tomó de nuevo de la mano y le hizo meterse dentro. Giró la rueda hasta que la flecha señaló la porción roja y entonces la volvió a abrir. Ante ellos había ahora una gran pradera, con pastos de un sano verde, flores por todas partes, un pequeño lago justo enfrente y al fondo montañas cuyas cimas estaban nevadas. Antonio salió de la pequeña casucha y miró a todas partes embobado.

- ¿Tú has hecho todo esto con magia? -preguntó- Porque entonces sería aún más asombroso.

- Aunque me gustaría decir que sí para ganarme esa profunda admiración, no me parecería justo mentirte. Lo único que hice con mi magia fue ayudar a las flores a crecer hermosas. ¿Te gusta?

- El lugar es muy bonito...

- Mi tío me lo regaló para que fuera mi estudio. Pasé mucho tiempo aquí aprendiendo las maravillas de la magia y sus secretos. Ahora también será tu escondite, ¿vale?

Antonio asintió y empezó a curiosear. Había visto algo moverse entre el pasto. Se agachó entre unos pequeños arbustos con flores y entre las finas y débiles ramas vio a un conejo blanco. Trató de agarrarlo pero el animal fue más rápido y se escurrió entre sus dedos, ahora jóvenes de nuevo. Se asomó, con la cabellera llena de hojas y alguna flor, aunque sonriendo feliz, mostrando de nuevo su edad real. Al verle así, Francis sonrió contagiado y se acercó.

- ¡Había un conejo! ¡Ojalá lo hubieses visto...! Era muy mono... -dijo Antonio gesticulando con las manos.

El de cabellos negros estiró una mano y le quitó una hoja de las muchas que complementaban su peinado. La dejó caer a un lado y eso hizo que Antonio se llevara las suyas a su cabeza y sacudiera los cabellos para que cayeran por su propio peso.

- ¿Entonces te gusta? -le preguntó de nuevo. Se había esforzado y le ilusionaba ver la reacción de Antonio, tan intensa.

- Claro, me gusta muchísimo... Seguro que es el sitio ideal para echarse una siesta. Cuando acabe de hacer la faena seguro que me pasaré por aquí. Pero hay algo de esto que no me gusta...

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada? Puedo poner algo si lo deseas, no creo que resulte demasiado difícil. Aunque sea alguna planta rara, dímelo. Seguro que lo logro.

- No se trata de eso. Primero has movido la casa, la has ampliado, ahora me dices que me regalas este sitio... Me da la impresión de que te estás despidiendo y es una manera de dejar cabos atados, como si fueras a irte muy lejos. -dijo mirándole muy serio.

- Eso es una tontería. -se apresuró a decir el mago, y aquello hizo que el de ojos verdes sospechara más.

- Francis, no me importa si eres un monstruo... Seas lo que seas, está bien, no te lo voy a reprochar. No tienes que alejarte de todos. Lovino estará muy triste si te marchas...

- Antonio, no sé por qué dices esas cosas. Tan sólo estoy acomodando las cosas para que no os falte de nada. Es normal que desee que la gente que es tan preciada para mí, vosotros, esté bien.

Pero el joven que tenía frente a él no atendía a razones y ni siquiera le escuchaba realmente. Sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado para otro mientras su cabeza intentaba buscar las palabras que hicieran que Francis confiara en él. No se le ocurría nada, muy a su pesar.

- Creo que puedo ayudarte, Francis... Sé que no sirvo más que para limpiar y que tú los prefieres guapos, pero puedo ayudarte a conseguir que tengas tu corazón de nuevo. Sólo déjame estar a tu lado y ayudarte.

- Antonio... Escúchame, Antonio. -replicó el mago tomando sus manos y después apoyando su derecha en la mejilla- Eres hermoso, Antonio. No dejes que nadie te diga que no eres atractivo, sería una sucia mentira.

El hispano apartó la mirada y de repente perdió toda su juventud. Francis le miró entristecido por ese hecho. Sabía que aquel cambio se debía a que se había considerado a sí mismo viejo. Todo estaba en su mente, con un poco de confianza en sí mismo no tendría ese problema, pero la humildad de Antonio le jugaba una mala pasada cada vez que obtenía su apariencia real y le arrebataba cualquier logro obtenido. Una nave produjo un ruido ensordecedor en aquella quietud. Ambos miraron hacia allí y vieron que ahora llegaban hasta allí los esbirros del Rey. Quemaban pueblos que no se sometían y mataban indiscriminadamente, Francis los aborrecía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- No pienso dejar que vengan a este sitio y lo mancillen también, como otras muchas cosas.

Estiró el brazo y apuntó hacia allí. Antonio pasaba la mirada de uno a otro. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Lo que le alarmó fueron aquellas escamas brotando de la mano de Francis y, posteriormente, casi de manera inmediata, la nave empezó a perder altura. El mago escondió su brazo, aún más lleno de plumas y cuyas uñas ahora estaban largas y afiladas, semejantes a las de un ave. Además le dolía ya que últimamente se estaba propasando usando la magia.

- ¡Están saliendo cosas de eso! -exclamó Antonio señalando unas motitas negras lejanas que se movían en dirección a ellos.

- Creo que es momento de correr, querido. -

Pero ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a ello, se transformó y agarró a Antonio de las manos. Volaron a gran velocidad por el prado y aunque el anciano de ojos verdes estaba asustado y suspendido sobre el suelo, que se movía a gran velocidad debajo de él (o quizás sería más acertado decir que era él el que se movía a gran velocidad por encima del suelo), Antonio no cerró los ojos y estaba atento a lo que ocurría. Cada vez la puerta estaba más y más cercana.

- Te voy a dejar a salvo. ¡Ahora es momento de que muevas esas piernecitas como ya sabes y camines hacia la puerta! Te voy a soltar, Antonio.

- ¿¡Es que tú siempre tienes que dejarme caer desde bien alt-!? -

La "o" se convirtió en un grito cuando sintió que las cálidas manos de Francis ya no le sujetaban. Dejó atrás el miedo y empezó a mover las piernas, mientras sonreía nervioso y unas pequeñas lágrimas de pavor asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos. La puerta se abrió antes de alcanzarla, entró por ella, pegó un portazo una vez la hubo cruzado y Antonio resbaló hasta chocar contra el sofá y caer sentado. Le costó unos cuantos minutos que las piernas dejaran de temblarle y andar con normalidad. Ni siquiera pudo contarle lo que había ocurrido a Gilbert, que le miraba sorprendido y le preguntaba repetidamente que por qué había entrado de esa forma.

Francis no regresó al mediodía y tampoco llegó por la tarde. Lovino se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba distraído y que no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta. No hacía falta ser ningún lince para darse cuenta de que esperaba a alguien y el único que en ese momento no estaba allí era su maestro. Tampoco era complicado porque conocía ese patrón de comportamiento, el mismo niño había estado de ese modo hacía tiempo, esperando a que el entonces rubio regresara. Sin embargo nunca obtuvo una explicación que le satisficiera. No entendía por qué debía pasar tanto tiempo fuera. Ahora ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, lo que le fastidiaba era que el tonto de su mentor tuviera que preocupar así al buenazo de Antonio.

- No te preocupes, ese bastardo seguro que está bien. No es la primera vez que desaparece una temporada y luego regresa como si nada. Estará bien.

Antonio le miró sorprendido y acabó por sonreírle con ternura. Le revolvió el pelo con cariño. No esperaba que se diera cuenta, de hecho no creía demostrarlo, pero ese niño intentaba a su manera animarle y era todo un detalle.

- Gracias, Lovino. Si dices que es normal entonces no me preocuparé.

El resto del día fue lo habitual, la tranquilidad de siempre, que casi le inquietaba en ese momento. Alguien dijo alguna vez que la falta de noticias de una persona eran, en sí, buenas noticias. Antonio no creía en todo eso, sólo podía imaginarse escenarios en que Francis hubiese sido capturado o herido. Debía confiar en lo que había dicho Lovino, aquello era puntual. El anciano suspiró mientras arropaba a Arthur, que descansaba ahora en la cama. Era digno de estudio que se tuviese que dedicar a cuidar del energúmeno que le maldijo y puso su vida patas arriba, pero bueno... En este momento parecía bastante inofensivo, aunque a ratos era igualmente irritante.

- No dejas de suspirar hoy. Una y otra vez, como un disco estropeado. Es lo que ocurre cuando se está enamorado~ -dijo Arthur y hacia el final sonrió con malicia.

Contra todo pronóstico, Antonio no saltó enfadado ni negó nada, se quedó pensando en las palabras del viejo brujo. ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? Bueno, sí que era cierto que no dejaba de estar preocupado por él, que quería estar a su lado, apoyarle, pasar el rato con él. Se sentía feliz al lado de Francis, era lo cierto. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Maldita sea, estaba enamorado. Era cierto, lo estaba. Lo peor de todo es que era la primera vez y no sabía ni qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Miró a Arthur de reojo y finalmente se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que hacía un poco rato que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Tú... ¿Tú has estado enamorado alguna vez de alguien? -preguntó. En el fondo se sentía tonto por decir tal frase.

- ¿Yo? Pues claro. De hecho lo sigo estando. Me gustan las personas jóvenes a las que luego les arrebato su corazón, es muy divertido~

- Eres horrible a pesar de estar tan viejo... -replicó Antonio con los ojos entrecerrados. Arthur rió por lo bajo.

- Ya lo decía yo, estás muy enamorado de Francis. Se te ve. Habría que estar tan ciego como él para no darse cuenta. Creo que hasta el crío lo nota...

- ¿Lovino? ¿Eh...? ¿Tanto se me nota? -preguntó atónito Antonio- No tanto, ¿no? Estás exagerando. Estoy seguro.

- ¿Acaso tú no te darías cuenta si yo ahora empiezo a mirarle todo el rato y a sonreír como un bobo por tonterías que diga? ¿O si, cuando viniese, me pusiera a perseguirle como un perrito faldero a ratos? Sólo te falta un cartel luminoso que lo anuncie para que sea más obvio.

La sonrisa incrédula se le quedó en el rostro. No sabía que se le podía notar tantísimo... La vergüenza se manifestó en la forma de un rubor cada vez más pronunciado. Finalmente se llevó las manos delante del rostro. ¿Seguro que Francis no se daba cuenta? Si lo hacía, se moriría de la vergüenza. ¿Y si lo sabía y no había dicho nada? ¿Cuál sería el motivo? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una sirena, fuerte, empezó a retumbar por las calles de ese pueblecito. Antonio levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana con angustia.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó a media voz.

- Es un aviso de ataque aéreo... -dijo tranquilamente Arthur.

El gesto de Antonio se tornó grave. Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y en su corazón la preocupación le atormentaba. ¿Estaría Francis bien? Ojalá regresara pronto.

* * *

La quietud de la mañana inquietaba en el fondo a Antonio. Se sorprendió cuando, de repente, la puerta de la calle se abrió y allí entró su madre. La mujer llevaba un vestido con vuelo de color pastel y un sombrero de mimbre con un lazo grande rojo. Sus labios tenían un carmín de la misma tonalidad que la cinta y en cuanto le vio le reconoció y se vino para él para poder abrazarle. No pensó en nada más y estrechó a la menuda mujer entre sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de pena. Mentiría si dijera que no la había echado ni un poquito en falta.

- Antonio, te he estado buscando por todas partes. Pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido... Te ves un poco mal, pero aún así me alegra de verte. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo? Me he casado con el soldado, ahora tenemos una bonita casa. Allí estarías bien, seguro.

- No puedo, mamá. La gente con la que vivo ahora confía en mí y no puedo abandonarles con tanta facilidad. Me quedaré. -dijo el de ojos verdes con decisión

- Tienes hasta el pelo más largo... ¿Seguro que cuidarás de ti bien?

- Deja de preocuparte, soy mayorcito. -dijo riéndose por lo bajo. Le hacían gracia los arranques de preocupación de su madre, tan espontáneos, tan inesperados, tan raros- Me irá bien con ellos.

Volvieron a abrazarse, sabiendo que la despedida era inminente. Miró a su madre, besó su mejilla y le sonrió con cariño. La acompañó hasta la puerta mientras ella le daba recomendaciones y le decía que se cuidara en infinidad de momentos. Un nuevo abrazo en la puerta y vio como su madre se montaba en el coche. La despidió con la mano hasta perderla de vista. Dentro del carruaje, la mujer se encontraba con un joven rubio, similar a Francis, ataviado con los ropajes de las personas que servían en el Palacio Real. Bela miró al niño con reproche.

- Ya he hecho todo lo que me habíais pedido... He dejado el puro en la mesa y Beilschmidt podrá encontrarles. Ahora quiero ver a mi hermano...

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Era tan sencillo hacer caer a la gente en aquellas trampas... Siempre existían las preferencias. Por mucho que se quisieran a dos personas, se prefería a una por encima de la otra, aunque fuera por muy poca diferencia. Por algunos se deseaba arriesgar a otros, y este era uno de esos casos. Para Bela, por triste que pareciese, su hijo no valía más que su hermano. Cuando lo encerraron, acusado de un crimen banal y claramente inexistente, corrió pronto a exigir su liberación. Ludwig le explicó las condiciones y tras pensarlo un minuto, en absoluto y sobrecogedor silencio, decidió que lo haría, pero que ellos deberían limpiar el nombre de su estimado hermano.

- Lo siento, Antonio... -murmuró

Lovino estaba también al lado de la puerta, viendo como el carruaje se alejaba cada vez más. Luego se fijó en la marea de gente que iba hacia las afueras de la ciudad y le produjo un ligero escalofrío. Antonio le explicaba que todas aquellas personas huían del lugar ya que la guerra se estaba acercando a ellos irremediablemente. Ninguno quería poner en peligro su vida así que se escapaban a páramos más tranquilos. Lovino entonces se movió en un impulso y se agarró a su pierna. Antonio, sorprendido, observaba su semblante triste. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba asustado?

- ¿Tú también vas a irte, Antonio? -preguntó el niño con apenas un hilito de voz- ¡No te vayas, bastardo! –entonces se abrazó a él con fuerza- ¡Te quiero mucho, no te vayas tú también!

La idea de que se fuera, como sus padres, le aterrorizaba. De hecho, le daba más miedo que la marcha de éstos. A ellos casi no les recordaba y realmente no sentía tanto la pérdida. Francis se había convertido en su cuidador y algo así como su única familia. En el tiempo que Antonio llevaba con ellos, esa familia había crecido hasta que él ya no se encontraba nunca solo. Ya fuese con Antonio, con Navet, o incluso con ese brujo chocho que ya era inofensivo o con su mismo maestro. El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió con cariño y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Le parecía adorable.

- No te preocupes, Lovino, no pienso irme de aquí. Como le he dicho a mi madre, ahora mi lugar está aquí. Aunque parezcamos un grupo de chalados, realmente os considero como mi familia. No tengo intención de marcharme de vuestro lado. -murmuró hacia el final y le devolvió el abrazo.

Dentro de la casa, Arthur se las había apañado para coger el bolsito que muy curiosamente la madre de Antonio se había dejado. En cuanto lo abrió comprobó que sus temores no eran infundados, apestaba a ese mago decrépito y mandón. Tomó el puro y lo meció entre sus dedos arrugados.

- No voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a Francis. A esa rana asquerosa le daré yo el toque final. -murmuró mientras encendía el puro con una cerilla que había encontrado y una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Se sentó en el butacón y se dedicó a fumar el puro con calma, disfrutando del aroma pestilente como si fuese una de las mejores maravillas del mundo. El perro tosía a causa del hedor y se burló de él un par de veces y lo llamó flojucho. Eso hizo que el can se mosqueara y le ladrara. Él rió de nuevo. Ese chucho era gracioso y le gustaba, era la cruda realidad. En este caso se metía con él porque verle saltar de esa manera era simplemente la monda. Antonio y Lovino entraron y pusieron una mueca cuando la peste del puro les llegó a la pituitaria. Aunque le dijo que lo apagara, Arthur se hizo el sordo. El niño de cabellos castaños corrió hasta coger el periódico y empezó a hojearlo tras sentarse en una silla.

- ¡Eh, Antonio! ¡En el periódico dice que hemos ganado la guerra! -exclamó con alegría, moviendo las piernas, que se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, rápidamente, con júbilo.

- Eso es todo mentira... Una burda estrategia de esos idiotas para que los demás se relajen y no se quejen por lo que está ocurriendo. Y tú eres aún más idiota por creerte lo que dice.

- ¡Tú sí que eres idiota...! -exclamó Lovino enfurruñado.

Antonio pasaba de aquella pelea. No era para tanto, una tontería, y él se encontraba intentando avivar a Gilbert, que se encontraba bastante bajo y de un color paliducho, lejos de la fuerza que normalmente tenía. Le parecía muy raro que de repente estuviera tan débil que no pudiera ni siquiera hablar. Por mucho que le llamaba, el demonio no contestaba. Notó que por detrás pasaba el niño, hasta la ventana, y se dispuso a abrir el cerrojo de la misma.

- Yo no haría eso... -murmuró con absoluta calma Arthur mientras seguía fumando- Gilbert está muy débil para proteger el Castillo. Absolutamente una mala idea.

Se tensó por completo al escuchar aquella declaración. Entonces se giró hacia donde se encontraba Lovino y gritó en un intento de detenerle. Sin embargo era ya muy tarde y el niño pequeño movió las manos y terminó de abrir la ventana. Entonces fue como si hubiesen dejado de ser invisibles al completo. Le gritó que cerrara y eso hizo inmediatamente, pero ya era tarde para que el hechizo se rehiciese. Gilbert además seguía sin reaccionar y cada vez aquella especie de monstruos voladores estaban más cerca.

- Voy a ver cómo está la tienda. -dijo Antonio preocupado por que hubiese algo abierto por donde se pudieran colar aquellos seres.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, rejuveneciendo mientras descendía, hasta recuperar su apariencia anterior a la maldición a excepción por el cabello canoso. La tienda permanecía en absoluto silencio. Se asomó a la calle y se fijó en que, a lo lejos, los aviones de combate se acercaban a la ciudad. Miró ahora hacia abajo y, acercándose cada vez más rápido, vio a unos seres viscosos, parecidos a los esbirros del Brujo del Páramo, sólo que éstos vestían las ropas del Reino y eran por tanto sirvientes de Beilschmidt. Se apresuró en volver a la puerta, la cerró con llave y entonces impactaron contra ella todos, en tropel. Antonio gritó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Regresó sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a asegurar la puerta que daba al jardín. Entonces escuchó un silbido. Levantó la cabeza y con horror observó que bombas caían y que iban a impactar contra la casa de seguir así. En aquel momento divisó una especie de pájaro en el cielo enrojecido. Francis voló cerca y sujetó el proyectil que iba a caer contra la casa. El horror se apoderó de él. No iba a poder hacer nada y moriría en vano. Debía huir, debía ponerse a salvo. Gritó su nombre y justo en ese momento cayeron las bombas. El suelo tembló y los cimientos de las casas se resintieron y desprendieron una capa de polvo, que se añadió a la que se levantaba del suelo. Antonio se vio empujado por la onda expansiva, chocó contra la pared y tuvo los suficientes reflejos para ponerse de lado y cubrirse la cabeza de las pequeñas piedras que se venían hacia él.

Aunque le pitaban los oídos, se sorprendió al encontrar que estaba vivo. Miró hacia el centro del jardín y vio que, gracias a Francis, el proyectil no había explotado y estaba empotrado, aunque intacto, contra el suelo. El rubio, aún medio transformado en aquel animal, le miró. Bajó del proyectil hasta el suelo y le sonrió con cariño, para tranquilizarle. Seguro que tras aquello debía estar alterado. Entonces el joven de ojos verdes se fue hacia él, primero lentamente, luego corriendo, y se abrazó a su cuello. Aunque se sorprendió, Francis terminó por rodear su cintura con sus brazos, cubiertos por un espeso plumaje.

- Siento haber llegado tan tarde, Antonio. Debería haber venido más pronto... -murmuró arrepentido el rubio.

No podía ver su rostro pero notó que, sobre su hombro, negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia a lo ocurrido. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, como si fuesen flan, y temblaban. Aunque los brazos de Francis, rodeando su cintura, le hacían estar seguro.

- Me alegra tanto que estés vivo... Pensaba que te había ocurrido algo y que por eso aún no habías vuelto. Soy normalmente muy positivo pero ya empezaba a temer que algo malo había sucedido.

- No es que me estés dejando tranquilo. Lo siento. Estoy bien. -dijo Francis mirándole fijamente por un segundo a los ojos.

Captó su atención un ruido y vio que los bichos de Ludwig se habían abierto paso hasta la tienda y que ya salían hacia el jardín. Ni le pidió permiso, agarró con más fuerza a Antonio, le levantó del suelo y planeó rápidamente hasta la entrada de la casa. Entró y, sin tener que hacer nada, la puerta se cerró. Dejó ir a Antonio grácilmente sobre el suelo y se acercó al fuego.

- Gilbert, aguanta ahí un poco más.

Extendió la mano y las llamas empezaron a elevarse hasta que del interior salió una sustancia negra que se evaporó de repente. La tonalidad de Gilbert volvió entonces a ser la de siempre, sus ojos se visualizaban de nuevo y empezó a quejarse de que casi la palmaba y que había tardado mucho en venir. Pero Francis ya no le prestaba atención, se fue hasta quedar delante de Arthur y se inclinó. Con ese movimiento, las plumas a la altura de su cuello lo rodearon y quedaron suspendidas en el aire, brillando entre tonos azulados y negros. La sonrisa que tanto Francis como Arthur se dirigían era una descarada y desafiante.

- ¿Es ese puro un regalo de Ludwig? ¿Eres tú el que me ha vendido?

- Siempre malpensando, Bonnefoy. No, no he sido yo. Aunque creo que va siendo hora de que tú y yo nos sentemos a hablar de corazón a corazón. -rió con ironía, la broma era malísima puesto que ambos carecían de él.

- Ese tío está loco. Me ha dado de comer algo horrible y mira cómo me había dejado... Dijo que se llamaban 'Scones', pero yo estoy seguro de que eso es una palabra que ha inventado para llamar al veneno puro de manera disimulada. -espetó indignado Gilbert- Puagh... Esto no es nada increíble, aún no se me va el regusto a esa cosa...

- Lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí contigo. Eso, si es necesario que ocurra, tendrá que esperar. También te pediría que no envenenaras más a Gilbert, o tendré que echarte. -con los vítores del demonio de fuego de fondo, extendió la mano y cuando vio que Arthur iba a apagar el puro sobre ella pegó un berrido y la apartó, cerrando de paso el puño también- ¡¿Se puede saber qué ibas a hacer?! ¡Podrías hacerme daño, bestia! ¡Me hubiese quemado!

- Has sido tú el que ha ofrecido la mano... -dijo Arthur con cara de póquer.

- Yo sólo hacía un gesto caballeroso con la mano, un gesto caballerosoo... Madre de Dios. De verdad que tienes un cerebro de mosquito...

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y tiró el puro consumido en una cubeta medio llena de carbón. Por muy ido que estuviese a ratos, el odio no se le olvidaba y, en los momentos de lucidez, lo recordaba perfectamente. Francis se fue hacia Antonio y le miró por un momento. Allí delante tenía a la persona que había logrado hacer que cambiara. Despertó al escuchar el ruido de las bombas no muy lejos de allí.

- Antonio, debes quedarte dentro de la casa y no salir para nada, ¿de acuerdo? Gilbert se encargará de protegeros de las bombas mientras permanezcáis dentro.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Yo debo salir ahí fuera y proteger el exterior. Aunque es fuerte, Gilbert no puede hacer todo el trabajo solo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Antonio se abrazó a él por la espalda para detenerle. Francis abrió los ojos sorprendido por un momento, luego ladeó el rostro y le observó con una sonrisa suave y sutil, comprensiva. Notaba como las manos del hispano se aferraban a él temblorosas, negándose a dejarle ir.

- No te vayas... Quédate aquí. Fuera la cosa está muy fea y es demasiado peligroso que salgas. No quiero que te vayas, Francis. Ya te has arriesgado mucho.

- No puedo hacer eso, Antonio... -se movió hasta que quedó mirándole de frente. Una de sus manos se desplazó y acarició la nuca del joven, algo más bajo que él- Tienes el pelo larguito, no te queda mal...

- No me cambies de tema. Si vas a salir, déjame ir contigo. -replicó muy convencido de lo que decía. Francis le miró como si acabase de decir la cosa más absurda que ningún ser humano hubiese dicho nunca. Estaba anonadado, sin acabar de creer lo que le había soltado.

- ¿Es que estás completamente loco? ¿Venir conmigo? Ahí fuera están lloviendo bombas, Antonio. Y donde no, hay esbirros de Ludwig, que son magos. ¿Qué piensas hacer si te llevo conmigo? No puedes pelear contra ellos, por mucho valor que tengas. Creo que sabes bien que sólo lograrías distraerme y eso me haría más vulnerable. A ambos.

- ¡Pues no entiendo cómo no comprendes que me muera de rabia cuando sé que te vas a pelear solo para defenderme y arriesgas tu vida de ese modo! -espetó Antonio.

El mago se quedó mudo ante aquello. Realmente era un hombre excepcional ese que tenía delante de sus ojos. Suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la del chico de ojos verdes, inclinado hacia delante. Antonio notaba que su corazón latía más acelerado por tenerle tan cerca.

- Lo entiendo y te suplico que me perdones. Pero estoy cansado de huir, Antonio, no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Nunca había deseado proteger a una persona tantísimo y ahora es algo tan fuerte dentro de mí... Quiero protegerte. No voy a abandonarte, volveré a por ti luego, ¿vale?

Cuando le hablaba de esa forma, cuando le decía aquellas palabras, con aquel tono tan íntimo, Antonio se rendía a una evidencia: no podía negarle algo en una situación como aquella. Asintió con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos un poco cuando Francis le plantó un beso en la frente. Antes de poder reaccionar, el viento se levantó y el mago se había ido volando por la puerta. Corrió hacia la misma, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas tras aquel gesto que le había dedicado. Le gritó, pero el moreno cada vez volaba más alto. Se fijó entonces en los seres humanoides, que le habían visto y se iban hacia él. Se metió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta. Mientras en el cielo Francis luchaba contra aquellos magos que habían abandonado su humanidad, él tenía que esconderse tras aquellos muros. Mientras no cesara el ataque, Francis seguiría peleando. Pero, ¿cuánto duraría la ofensiva? ¿Podría el moreno aguantar tanto rato? ¿Y Gilbert? Miró la madera con fijación, serio, maquinando de qué manera podía ayudarle. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Giró la maneta hasta que la flecha señaló la zona verde del círculo y abrió la puerta. Fuera se encontraban los Páramos, tan grises y lóbregos como siempre. Llovía a mares, pero a Antonio no le importaba. Salió y caminó unos cuantos pasos para situar la sombrerería en la ciudad. Divisó a Francis, rodeado por muchos magos, en claras dificultades. Asomado a la puerta, Lovino observaba a Antonio con preocupación. Había escuchado como discutía con el maestro y sabía que la situación era complicada. A un lado, de la nada, apareció Navet, saltando como siempre. Antonio regresó corriendo hacia el Castillo.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Francis. Vamos a salir todos afuera.

- ¿Afuera? -preguntó Lovino intrigado siguiendo al mojado joven de ojos verdes.

Antonio cogió un chal y empezó a cubrir a Arthur con él. Gilbert miraba la escena curioso. El joven hechizado tenía pinta de haber decidido algo, pero no alcanzaba a comprender de qué se trataría aquello, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo sin saberlo.

- Gilbert, necesito que muevas las puertas. Tienes que sacarnos de la tienda.

- ¿Es que estás tonto? Sólo puedo hacerlo con Francis. No digas sinsentidos.

- ¡¿Sinsentidos?! -espetó. Le hizo un nudo al chal un poco fuerte para el gusto de Arthur, se giró y encaró al demonio de fuego- ¡Lo que es un sinsentido es que Francis tenga que estar ahí fuera arriesgando su vida! ¡Tenemos que salir de ahí o estará protegiendo ese maldito lugar hasta que le maten o muera de puro agotamiento! Me niego a creer que mi única opción es ver que eso ocurra, delante de mis ojos, sin hacer nada, dentro de cuatro paredes o desear que las bombas me exterminen antes de presenciar algo semejante. Saldremos y Francis podrá dejar de pelear. Prefiero que viva siendo un cobarde. -miró a Lovino, que se encontraba algo acongojado al ver a Antonio tan alterado, pero también decidido a ser el que ayudara a su maestro en esa ocasión- Confío en ti para que cuides de Arthur, vamos a salir del Castillo.

El chiquillo asintió y se apresuró (lo que podía, porque el paso de Arthur era lento) a sacarles de allí. El perro les seguía con pasitos cortos aunque sin quedarse atrás, resoplando por lo bajo, con quedos y ahogados ladridos. Antonio buscó la pequeña pala con la que se cogían las cenizas y ahí situó un leño, y con él a Gilbert.

- ¡Esto es una completa locura! Si nos sacas a todos, ahí fuera seremos más vulnerables.

- ¿Y te crees que si explota la Sombrerería no lo seremos? Tenemos que romper el vínculo. Además, de esta manera Francis tendrá alguna oportunidad.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya que pretendes hacer esto sí o sí, te voy a dar un consejo! ¡Debes sacarme el último, ¿lo entiendes?! En cuanto yo salga, lo más seguro es que el Castillo se derrumbe por completo. No quiero que te quedes atrapado debajo de los escombros. Luego cualquiera aguanta las quejas de Francis...

- Entendido. -dijo con decisión. Ya todos habían salido. Lovino miraba hacia la puerta, la cabeza y hombros cubierta por su capa. Arthur miraba con una sonrisa, de nuevo ido, hacia ellos, cubierto por el chal. El perro se iba empapando y, cuando ya le pesaba mucho el pelaje, se agitaba con fuerza y despedía el agua sobrante hacia los lados- Bien, allá voy...

En cuanto salieron, se creó una especie de efecto vacío y, como si todo hubiera estado suspendido en el aire no porque estuviese bien construido, sino porque la magia lo mantenía unido, las diferentes piezas del castillo empezaron a caer por su propio peso, produciendo un estruendo horrible hasta que la última acabó de acomodarse en la posición que la gravedad le otorgaba. Todos se quedaron en silencio observando el montón de chatarra tirada que ahora era el Castillo.

- ... Perfecto, está lloviendo... -se quejó Gilbert y la llama tomó forma y unos pequeños bracitos cubrieron su cabeza- Esto no es nada increíble...

- Navet, ayúdame a encontrar un hueco por el que entrar, por favor... -dijo Antonio acercándose a la montaña de basura.

El espantapájaros, pegando botes, se aproximó también y le ayudó a buscar un sitio por el que entrar y poder cobijarse de la lluvia. Encontraron un hueco que daba al salón, ahora un poco torcido y con la mayoría de los muebles perdidos o rotos. Les gritó para que vinieran y se apresuró en dejar a Gilbert sobre el hogar. El demonio volvía a quejarse esta vez de que había goteras, de que mira lo que había hecho con un sitio que tanto se había esmerado en cuidar y que estaba todo húmedo. Le tiró algunos leños, que había obtenido tras patear con fuerza y repetidamente la escalera hasta destrozarla del todo y Alfred cogió un trozo en su boca y también se lo acercó. Antonio ayudó a Lovino y sentaron a Arthur en una de las pocas sillas que se mantenían intactas. Tras eso, se volteó y volvió a mirar a Gilbert. Éste tenía un leño en la boca, que sujetaba con aire chulesco, casi como si fuese su cigarrillo.

- Tendrías que haberme hecho caso. Esto es peor que una leonera. A Francis no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia...

- Que se aguante. No estaba mucho mejor antes de que yo llegase. De cualquier modo, tienes que mover lo que queda del castillo, Gilbert. Tienes que llevarnos a donde está Francis.

- Es una locura, no puedo levantar esto yo solo. Necesitaría su ayuda... -dijo desinteresado.

- Sé que puedes. Eres el demonio de fuego con más chispa que conozco. Ya dicen que los mejores brillan con más fuerza en las situaciones más difíciles.

- Eso es sólo un dicho que los bobos se creen... -murmuró el demonio a media voz.

Mientras Arthur empezaba a divagar acerca de que Gilbert era un fuego muy enano y que, en sus tiempos mozos, hacían unas hogueras que podían divisarse desde kilómetros sin problema alguno, el demonio de fuego miraba a Antonio serio. Éste le devolvía una mirada de las mismas características.

- Podría hacerlo, pero necesitaría que me dieras algo. -dijo el fuego.

- Claro, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? Dímelo. Haré lo que sea para ayudar a Francis.

- ¿Sí? ¿Lo que sea? Porque iba a decirte que con tu corazón o tus ojos tendría más que suficiente.

Antonio se quedó serio de repente. ¿Su corazón o sus ojos? Había pensado que sería una tontería y ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido demasiado iluso. Le parecía hasta lógico pensar que sólo algo así sería capaz de darle suficiente poder. Lo pensó medio minuto y acabó por asentir.

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Gilbert.

- De verdad. No mentía cuando te dije que quiero proteger a Francis cueste lo que cueste. -replicó serio.

- Tú no eres como él, si te quito tu corazón vivirás pero será como si hubieses perdido tu alma. No reconocerás a nadie, nada te importará, como un cuerpo vacío. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No, no quiero estar así. Mentiría si te dijera que no tengo miedo, que no me pregunto si va a dolerme o no o cuánto rato será. Pero si pienso en Francis, peleando solo y arriesgando su vida, creo que es injusto que no me arriesgue yo también.

- Déjalo... -murmuró Gilbert con una sutil sonrisa- Si te quedaras así, Francis sabría qué es lo que ha ocurrido y aún intentaría castigarme. Supongo que eso sólo nos deja con la opción de tus ojos. No podrás ver, como bien imaginas. Y te dolerá. No sólo en el momento en el que me apropie de ellos, te seguirá doliendo hasta el día en el que mueras. Aunque haces esto para verle de nuevo, no podrás hacerlo.

- No importa, podré estar a su lado. -dijo sonriendo- Supongo que puedo resignarme al dolor. Toma mis ojos, Gilbert. Tómalos y llévanos ante Francis, por favor.

Antonio se inclinó hasta estar más cerca del hogar. Gilbert estiró una de sus manos, como una fina lengua de fuego que lentamente se aproximaba a la tez morena del chico de ojos verdes. Aunque tenía miedo, no cerraba los mismos y mantenía una sonrisa. Puede que no fuese a ver, pero Francis merecía eso y mucho más. Debía ayudarle y compensar las muchas ocasiones en que él le había ayudado. El demonio de fuego, de repente, movió más rápido la mano. Arrugó el entrecejo, asustado pero prohibiéndose a si mismo cerrar los ojos. Entonces sintió un pequeño corte a su espalda y que algo se desprendía. Ladeó la mirada y vio un mechón de pelo blanco posado en la manita de fuego de Gilbert.

- Me parece muy loable pero, por el momento, me conformaré con el pelo que te ha crecido de más. Creo que me dará energías suficientes.

- Gracias, Gilbert... -murmuró sonriéndole con cariño. Que hubiese rechazado una mayor fuente de poder por mantenerle seguro le había llegado hondo.

El demonio de fuego agarró el pelo y una vez lo tuvo delante lo comió. El cabello de una persona, para los seres como él, significaba mucho. Era la prueba de las vivencias de uno, de su recorrido por el tiempo. Todos en la casa estaban atentos a Gilbert, el cual de repente se tornó de un color cada vez más negro y con un impulso inesperado creció mucho, cambió su color a una tonalidad roja intensa y empezó a empujar la casa, levantando los cimientos. No todo se recuperó, el poder que tenía era limitado después de todo. Aún así, el enorme y destartalado Castillo de Francis se quedó en un pequeño cubículo que se movía, avanzando hacia el pueblo, que estaba siendo pasto de las llamas.

- Gilbert... -dijo Antonio asombrado- ¡Esto es lo más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Eres alucinante!

- Y esto no es todo lo que podría hacer. Si hubiese tenido una mayor fuente de poder, hubiera sido tan increíble que tu cabeza habría explotado. ¡Imagínate qué hubiese podido hacer con tus ojos, o con tu corazón!

Arthur entonces miró hacia el fuego, sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. De repente entendía las cosas con claridad. Era tan sencillo... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces? Era él... Se levantó y empezó a acercarse al fuego. Nadie se percató porque tanto Antonio como Lovino miraban por la ventana, tratando de divisar a Francis en la lejanía, entre el cúmulo de soldados de Ludwig.

- Eso es... Tú, fuego idiota, tienes el corazón de Francis... -dijo en un murmullo Arthur. Ahora que estaba más cerca vio una pequeña masa, que era el núcleo de aquel fuego- Ahora será mío...

- ¡Antonio! ¡Ey! ¡Ayúdame un poco! ¡Este viejo loco se está acercando mucho!

En ese momento el chico de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Observó con ojos como platos cómo Arthur cogía la pala sobre la que Gilbert descansaba y entonces corrió hasta agarrar un extremo.

- ¡Suelta a Gilbert! ¡No puedes hacer esto! -exclamó molesto mientras seguía tirando de él.

- ¡No te pienses que voy a hacer caso, niñato! ¡Esto es lo que he estado buscando desde hace muchos años! ¡No pienso dejar que me lo fastidies!

En un gesto rápido, extraño para alguien de su edad, Arthur agarró la pequeña masa entre las manos y se la acercó al pecho. En cuanto hizo eso, todo empezó a temblar y desmoronarse. Como siguieran de ese modo, se darían un buen golpe contra algo. Antonio miró a Arthur entre confundido y asombrado. ¿Cómo hacer que volviese a entrar en razón? Pero aquello no le duró mucho ya que pronto pasó al terror al ver como las llamas crecían y empezaban a consumir a Arthur. Aunque le hubiese hecho daño en el pasado, no podía dejar que se quemara hasta que de él sólo quedaran cenizas. ¡No dejaba de ser una persona, maldita sea! No podía dejar que alguien muriera delante de sus ojos. Se fue hacia él y, aún a riesgo de quemarse, agarró de sus brazos e hizo fuerza para intentar arrebatarle a Gilbert de entre las manos. Aquello no dejaba contento al viejo brujo que aunque sufría por el fuego, abrasándole cada vez más, no iba a dejar ir el corazón ahora que por fin lo había encontrado.

Arthur empezó a golpearle con una de las manos a Antonio. Éste intentó defenderse pegándole algún codazo pero ni de esa manera se dignaba a soltar el corazón. Se llevó un puñetazo en el labio que le produjo un corte que sangraba, al igual que el codazo tremendamente fuerte que se llevó en la mejilla. Debido a esos golpes y a que las llamas le hacían ya demasiado daño, Antonio retrocedió y miró la escena con horror. Escuchaba a Arthur gritar, a Lovino chillar con puro pánico, llorando, y el perro ladraba incesantemente ante la escena. Creía que los tímpanos le reventarían de todo el ruido que había en el lugar. Su corazón latía con violencia, con terror, con horror. No podía pensar con racionalidad. ¿Cómo detener aquello? No podía dejarle morir. No podía denegarle ayuda a una persona. Sin pensar, Antonio corrió hacia un lado, agarró una cubeta y echó el contenido de la misma contra Arthur, apagando al instante el fuego que le estaban quemando.

El viejo brujo entreabrió las manos y vio que las llamas estaban azuladas, débiles. Antonio se quedó helado mirando hacia el frente. Pronto todo empezó a temblar. Las paredes que les cubrían empezaron a caer, la madera a sus pies empezó a crujir y, de imprevisto, el suelo se partió en dos y Antonio y el perro se quedaron en una de las mitades, la que se precipitaba al vacío.

- ¡Antonioooooo! -gritó el niño al ver que éste caía.

- ¡Lo has fastidiado! ¡Lo has echado a perder! ¡Su corazón se ha apagado! ¡Niñato estúpido! -chilló Arthur agónico al ver el desenlace que había ocurrido.

Antonio no escuchó más en ese momento. Sintió que su cuerpo se precipitaba al vacío, pero ni siquiera sentía miedo. Chocó en un momento dado y tuvo el tiempo justo de encogerse contra el suelo y cubrirse la cabeza ante la inminente lluvia de escombros. Aquel desfiladero, en lo más hondo entre dos montañas, era un lugar frío y gris a esas horas en las que aún no había salido el sol pero en las que la luz empezaba a despuntar. No escuchaba nada en aquel sitio. Lentamente se incorporó y los trozos de madera que tenía encima resbalaron y cayeron a su lado. No se movió mucho más. Miraba al suelo, ido, y su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Las ropas estaban sucias y le iban cortas, como desde hacía un rato. La cara estaba también llena de mugre. El perro salió de entre dos trozos de madera y se acercó a Antonio cuando le vio. Ladró un par de veces y esperó a que le hiciera caso, pero no se movía. Le mordió la manga de la camisa, esperando que brincara y le gritara, pero ni eso hizo. El animal le miró e insistió, tirando ahora de la tela.

- ¿Qué he hecho...? -murmuró de repente Antonio- Alfred, ¿qué he hecho? -su tono había subido un poco. Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por la comisura de sus ojos verdes y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Respiraba algo acelerado- ¡L-le he tirado agua a Gilbert...! ¡¿Por qué he hecho eso!? -se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de secarlas, pero pronto habían nuevas lágrimas que sustituían a las viejas- ¡Podría haber hecho otra cosa! ¡Quizás coger una maldita manta!

Las manos de Antonio estaban crispadas y cuando no se entretenían secando las lágrimas, descargaban puñetazos con los escombros que le quedaban a mano, los cuales empezaron a dañarle la piel. Cada vez la angustia que sentía en su pecho era más y más intensa.

- ¡¿Y si también he matado a Francis?!

No pudo continuar hablando. Se inclinó hacia delante y, pegando golpes con las manos, sin importarle que las lágrimas cayesen sobre ellas, gritó de pura frustración hasta que ya se cansó y se quedó lloriqueando, encogido. Sin embargo, el perro se dio cuenta de que el anillo que llevaba en la mano ahora se había tornado azul y desprendía una luz que apuntaba en una dirección. Ladró pero Antonio no le hizo caso. Volvió a ladrar, todo lo que pudo, hasta que Antonio se incorporó, con los ojos aún húmedos. En ese momento fue consciente de lo que el anillo estaba haciendo. Lo observó atónito y terminó de secarse las lágrimas. Sobre su dedo, la alianza ahora temblaba.

- ¿Significa esto que Francis está vivo? ¿Puedes llevarme hasta él? -se sentía idiota hablando con un anillo pero quería creer que aquello significaba algo.

De la piedra azul empezaron a surgir formas del mismo color y finalmente un haz de luz volvió a surgir y señalar hacia la misma dirección. Antonio se levantó y se quitó de encima el resto de los escombros. Había una gran placa de metal y ahí terminaba el supuesto camino. Con esfuerzo tiró de ella y la apartó hacia un lado, provocando un gran estruendo cuando chocó contra el suelo. Detrás encontró la puerta mágica (o, mejor dicho, los restos de ella) que había formado parte del Castillo antes. La abrió y detrás había la nada: oscuridad y más oscuridad. Metió la mano y comprobó que era una sustancia viscosa y negra, bastante parecida al agua. No le importaba. Si aquel era el camino que debía tomar para volver a ver a Francis, no le importaba lo oscuro que estuviera. Tomó aire, para darse valor, y se adentró. Alfred se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces y siguió a Antonio.

Se empezó a dibujar en la lejanía, tras largos minutos en los que estuvo caminando en la absoluta oscuridad sin saber dónde estaba el suelo y hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, una especie de salida. Finalmente llegaron y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa, una en la que ya había estado antes. Era una salita pequeña, con algunos trastos a un lado, una chimenea apagada y en el centro había una mesa de madera, rodeada por dos sillas, sobre la cual se encontraban libros abiertos, una pluma y una vela medio consumida. Si la estancia estaba más iluminada era porque por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna. Él había estado antes allí, pero había algo diferente. Se asomó por la ventana y vio el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas.

Alfred empezó a arañar la puerta con sus patas y eso le distrajo. Suspiró pesadamente y decidió ir a abrirla para detener aquel ruido infernal. Pronto el can salió y él fue tras el susodicho. Se encontró delante de aquella pradera a la que Francis le había llevado y la cual le había dicho que ahora también era su refugio. En ese momento empezaron a caer estrellas fugaces.

_Las estrellas fugaces son capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, ¿sabes?_

Lo más extraño era que caían a tierra, con un fuerte estruendo, y producían una luz tan fuerte que cegaba y chisporroteaba a causa del impacto. Le cautivó una que pasó, más brillante y majestuosa que el resto.

_Si es cierto, por favor... Ojalá pudieses cumplir mi deseo. No quiero todo esto. Me da igual saber más o menos. Odio cómo estoy. Odio lo abandonado que me encuentro. Por favor..._

Antonio bajó la vista hacia su dedo y comprobó que el anillo a cada rato temblaba con más fuerza, cada vez más pequeño, tan aferrado a su dígito que casi le hacía daño. Elevó el rostro y entonces vio una figura a lo lejos. Era alguien que conocía bastante, aunque era más pequeño. Sus ojos azulados eran más grandes y miraban con fascinación a las estrellas que caían a su alrededor.

_¿Alguien me oye? Quiero estar con alguien. Nunca hubiese pensado que me aterraría tanto estar solo. Aunque he aprendido tantos hechizos que temo que voy a empezar a olvidar los primeros, no he encontrado ni uno solo que me pueda conseguir compañía. _

No podía apartar la mirada de Francis. Sintió que se hundía un poco y observó sus pies. No entendía qué ocurría pero el suelo, cuando él lo tocaba, se transformaba en una sustancia blanda que si se quedaba quieto terminaría por tragarle. Se apartó rápidamente y volvió a enfocar al moreno. Dio un paso hacia adelante, lento, inseguro.

_¿Es un crimen desear tener a alguien con quién hablar? ¿Alguien que me abrace y que se preocupe por mí me convertiría en un mal mago? ¿Por qué no vuelve ya mi tío? No puedo concentrarme en nada, mi corazón pesa, la soledad es demasiado amarga. Alguna vez he llorado y me arrepiento de ello. Si lo hago no puedo leer. No sé qué haré cuando termine con los libros. ¿Y si no encuentro nada? ¿Y si tengo que quedarme solo para siempre? ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?_

Dio otro paso más al frente, y otro, cada vez más rápidos. Entonces empezó a correr hacia él. Sabía dónde estaba, ese era Francis cuando era pequeño, era su pasado. Y tenía el presentimiento de que era un día importante, pronto ocurriría algo trascendental.

_Decidme, estrellas, vagáis en la oscuridad, solas, intentando arrojar luz a vuestra existencia. Y cuando más cerca estáis de alguien es cuando emprendéis vuestra última carrera, para morir. ¿Cómo es eso?¿Acaso no es triste? No puedo estar solo. ¿Alguna de vosotras, si me comprende, me concederá este deseo?_

La estrella que más brillaba hizo piruetas en el aire y a una velocidad endemoniada empezó a descender. Francis extendió los brazos y la estrella aterrizó en sus manos. Candente, Francis la observó con una sonrisa. Antonio seguía corriendo y el anillo en su dedo vibraba con violencia y apretaba con fuerza contra la piel. Vio que hablaba con la estrella, pero él estaba demasiado lejos para escucharle. El suelo bajo sus pies cada vez estaba más blando. El chiquillo se llevó las manos a la boca y se tragó aquel astro. Pronto se encogió, adolorido, con la mano sobre el pecho. Una luz surgió de repente y del torso una llama había salido.

_Gracias por cumplir mi deseo. Cuidaré bien de ti._

El anillo se rompió de repente. Fue un ruido seco, como si una cuerda tensa se hubiese roto. Entonces se abrió un agujero bajo sus pies y Antonio cogió el aliento, para intentar no gritar. Alfred corrió e intentó tirar de su ropa para impedir que cayera, pero pronto se vio arrastrado, incapaz de lograr tal cometido.

- ¡Francis! ¡Francis! -exclamó Antonio, ahora que aún podía verle. El muchacho entornó el rostro, su media melena se movió de acorde a aquello. Su gesto era de absoluta sorpresa, seguramente se preguntaba quién era ese hombre y por qué conocía su nombre- ¡Me llamo Antonio! ¡Sé cómo puedo ayudarte! -se hundía. Ya pronto no le vería más- ¡Búscame en el futuro!

Terminó por caer. Fue una sensación muy extraña: primero veía todo lo que había a su alrededor, caía desde muy alto y el mar era todo lo que podía ver bajo sus pies. Entonces todo se fue oscureciendo hasta que, de repente, vio que Alfred caminaba sobre la más absoluta negrura. Antonio le imitó y caminó mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Entonces aquello era real? ¿Francis desde la primera vez que le protegió se acordaba de él? Todo tenía un significado diferente, tan cruel, tan triste... ¿Cuántos años había pasado buscándole? Lamentaba tanto no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba ocurriendo... ¿Y si aquello no había servido de nada al fin y al cabo? Se llevó las manos a los ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas, que de nuevo surgían. ¡Él no era tan llorón, maldita sea...! ¡Francis le alteraba por completo! Era hasta ridículo. Escuchó que Alfred ladraba y se apresuró a secarse bien los ojos.

- Estoy bien, no estoy llorando. -mintió.

De repente salieron en aquel acantilado y la puerta tras ellos desapareció. No era eso sin embargo lo que captaba su atención, delante se encontraba Francis, convertido en un pájaro grande, jadeando, aquejado por las heridas, que sangraban y manchaban el suelo. Sintió un pellizco muy fuerte en el estómago al verle, echado en el suelo, debilitado por las múltiples heridas. Se acercó, sin miedo a lo amenazante que pudiera sonar Francis de aquel modo, y se plantó delante de él. Con cuidado, apartó el plumaje y descubrió su rostro. No tenía expresión alguna, su cara tenía cortes y sus ojos azules miraban a la nada, como si algo importante le faltara.

El rostro de Antonio se contrajo en una expresión de pena y se acercó a él, posando sus labios sobre los del mago. No hubo ningún movimiento de los del hombre de ojos azules.

- Lo siento... Lo siento mucho. Llego imperdonablemente tarde, Francis... Todo va a ir bien. -volvió a darle un beso y se quedó cerca de él- Necesito que me lleves con Gilbert y los demás. Sé que estás herido pero, si no, no llegaré a tiempo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Sus manos se alejaron del rostro de Francis ya que este se había incorporado. Trató de no decir nada pero se quedó helado al ver que le faltaba una de esas piernas monstruosas. Sólo deseaba que en su apariencia normal no la hubiese perdido también. Se fijó en que le acercaba la pierna que le quedaba y con cuidado se montó. Había sitio de sobras para él allí, ahora Francis era enorme. Volaron y, aunque no sabía bien qué iba a hacer, no pensaba a rendirse. Se lo había prometido.

* * *

Desde que Antonio había echado el cubo de agua, el Castillo se había ido desmontando hasta que sólo quedó una plancha de madera y unas piernas que lo movían lentamente. En un rincón, Lovino lloraba sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer ahora: Gilbert estaba apagado, si éste estaba así, Francis quizás estaba en las últimas también y Antonio se había precipitado al vacio. Navet a su lado, silencioso, le vigilaba. En sus manos, Arthur aún sostenía el corazón de Francis, negándose a dejarlo ir. Entonces Lovino escuchó un aleteo pesado. Levantó la vista, vio a Francis y a Antonio y sonrió ligeramente, aliviado. Se hicieron a un lado, hacia donde Arthur estaba, y cuando Francis aterrizó sobre la plataforma, cayó de lado y el plumaje se fue desintegrando hasta que en el suelo, bocabajo, sólo quedaba él, con su apariencia habitual. Antonio se apresuró y le dio la vuelta, tomándole entre sus brazos. Aunque tenía aún las heridas del rostro, y alguna por el cuerpo, sus piernas se mantenían intactas. Le dejó con cuidado sobre la madera.

- ¿Está muerto? -preguntó Lovino sin saber si era buena idea acercarse. ¿Y si lo estaba? No sabía cómo reaccionaría entonces. Vio que Antonio negaba con la cabeza.

- No, está débil pero vivo. -

Después de besar fugazmente la frente del moreno, Antonio se levantó y fue caminando hacia Arthur. El anciano apretó más las manos contra su pecho y, por un instante, Antonio sintió rabia intensa hacia él. Suspiró tratando de calmarse. No era más que un viejo que iba y venía entre el delirio y la lucidez, pasando más rato en el primer estado. No ganaría nada si ahora le golpeaba. Se agachó frente a él.

- Necesito que me devuelvas el corazón que tienes entre tus manos. -dijo a media voz.

- No quiero y no sé de qué me estás hablando. Creo que te equivocas de persona y de lugar. -dijo Arthur haciéndose el loco.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. Dame el corazón de Francis.

- ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Llevo buscándolo mucho tiempo, es mío! ¡No te lo pienso dar para que te lo quedes! ¡No te pertenece!

- ¡No digas estupideces! -bramó Antonio serio, el viejo le observó sorprendido- No quiero el corazón para quedármelo. No es mío, ni tuyo, sólo le pertenece a él. Ya es hora de que lo devuelva a su sitio.

- No y no... -murmuró Arthur, repentinamente se sentía el más crío de los dos. Antonio le abrazó de imprevisto y eso si que no se lo esperaba. Se quedó helado, tenso.

- Por favor... Te lo suplico, devuélvele el corazón a Francis. No me gusta tener que pedirlo de este modo, rebajarme a esto, pero de verdad que es muy importante.

- ¿Tanto? -murmuró a media voz Arthur. Notó que Antonio asentía- ¿Y si te digo que aún sabiéndolo no te lo daré y que prefiero que él muera? ¿Te echarás a llorar?

Sin apartarse del abrazo, Antonio miró hacia la lejanía. Temía oír algo así.

- Espero que no me lo digas. No me gustaría tener que pegarte una paliza hasta que me lo devuelvas. Sería un ejemplo terrible para Lovino, pegar a la tercera edad está muy mal visto. Pero no dudaré en hacerlo si logro que Francis viva.

Arthur se echó a reír de repente. El joven de ojos verdes se apartó y le miró interrogante. No hubiese esperado que reaccionase de aquel modo ante esa amenaza. El brujo le puso las manos contra el pecho y Antonio movió las suyas y recogió el cálido corazón, rodeado del tenue fuego, que ni abrasaba ya.

- Si desperdicias un corazón así, te aseguro que te robaré el tuyo y alimentaré a Alfred con él. -dijo con una sonrisita cruel. El perro ladró, contento.

- Eres un personaje bien despreciable... -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa irónica- Aún así, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y se agachó a la vera de Francis. Miró el fuego, azulado, apagado casi. Los ojos de Gilbert asomaron y le miraron.

- Antonio, esto no es nada increíble. Me siento cansado, me apetece echarme un sueñecito, pero creo que si lo hago no voy a volverme a despertar. Es una mierda. Menudo día. He debido levantarme con la pata izquierda o algo... -murmuró la llama a disgusto.

- Gilbert, si le devuelvo a Francis su corazón, ¿qué va a ocurrir contigo? -preguntó Antonio.

- No lo sé. No creo que sea tan malo... Normalmente, con la de agua que me has tirado antes, ya debería ser fiambre, en cambio estoy vivo. Que por cierto ya te vale. ¿Es que no podrías haber usado una mantita?

- Lo siento. -dijo Antonio sonriendo apenado. Se sentía muy culpable por aquello. Entonces notó un suave golpecito por parte de uno de los bracitos de Gilbert.

- Eh, sé que no lo has hecho con intención de matarme. No te comas el coco. No te guardes rencor, yo no lo hago. -el demonio sonrió con descaro y aquello calmó más al joven de ojos verdes.

- El corazón es muy cálido y late a toda velocidad... Es algo alucinante... -dijo Antonio sorprendido, por primera vez se daba cuenta de aquellos factores.

- Claro, aún es el corazón de un niño. Inténtalo, Antonio. Quizás lo puedas lograr. Creo que merece la pena que te arriesgues.

El joven de ojos verdes acercó aquella masa caliente y palpitante hacia el pecho del mago de cabellos negros, que aún yacía inconsciente sobre la madera que andaba lentamente con aquellas piernas metálicas. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y éste lo aceptó dentro. Internamente Antonio no dejaba de pedir, a quien hiciese falta, que no dejara que ninguno de los dos desapareciese. Ojalá pudiera Francis recuperar su corazón, ojalá Gilbert pueda seguir existiendo.

De repente surgió una luz brillante, cegadora, que se elevó en el cielo y luego dio una vuelta alrededor de Antonio. Se hubiese asustado de no ser porque de repente escuchó una voz familiar.

- ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy increíblemente vivo! ¡¿Y has visto ya lo que brillo?! ¡También estoy volando! ¡¿Te has fijado, Antonio?! ¡Soy completamente libre! -exclamó la voz de Gilbert mientras la estrella fugaz daba vueltas.

Finalmente se elevó hacia el cielo y se perdió a la vista de todos. El hispano sonreía, feliz al ver que Gilbert seguía igual que siempre. Escuchó un jadeo y observó al mago tendido sobre la plancha. Después de aquello siguió inconsciente, tranquilo. Antonio suspiró con alivio al ver que estaba bien. Pero, de improviso, todo crujió y la plancha cedió y cayó al suelo, deslizándose ladera abajo. Lovino se agarró a Antonio, ambos gritando, sin saber cómo parar aquella caída. Entonces cerró los ojos, al ver cómo se precipitarían pronto al vacío. Navet saltó y empezó a frenar la madera. El palo en el que se aguantaba empezó a limarse a causa de la fuerte fricción. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo frenarlo por completo y la tabla cayó, quedando suspendida entre dos montículos rocosos. Al poco, el espantapájaros fue a parar entre los brazos de Antonio, que le miraba preocupado.

- Navet, ¿estás bien? Te prometo que te encontraremos un palo nuevo y bonito, te lo prometo. Gracias por ayudarnos. Muchísimas gracias. -dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradecido y el espantapájaros se elevó, contorsionándose, hasta que, de repente, surgió un hombre vestido con un traje blanco y chistera. Su cabello era oscuro, castaño, peinado hacia un lado, con un mechón rebelde que se negaba a quedarse chafado. Cerca de sus labios, en el lado derecho, tenía un lunar y le habían crecido de la nada unas gafas. Sus ojos eran azules aunque por la luz a Antonio le parecían violetas.

- Por fin estoy libre de este maldito hechizo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Antonio. -dijo y, a continuación, hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Roderich y soy el hijo del Rey. No sé cómo me vi preso de una maldición y me convertí en esa cosa. Vagué por el Páramo, arrastrado por el viento e ignorado por los pocos que pasaban por allí, hasta que llegaste tú. Si no fuese por tu ayuda, aún seguiría deambulando.

- Ese tipo de hechizos se suele romper con un beso de la persona de la que estás enamorado... -murmuró Arthur mirando con una sonrisilla al príncipe.

De repente se llevó una colleja seca y no muy fuerte de parte de Roderich, el cual tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. Suspiró por lo bajo, aliviado, cuando vio que Antonio no se había enterado de lo que había dicho. El susodicho se encontraba ahora mirando hacia Francis, que había jadeado un poco y arrugado el entrecejo. Entonces abrió los ojos azules, desorientado. No recordaba mucho lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Qué me ha pasado? -preguntó mirando un poco a los lados. De repente soltó un quejido ahogado y puso una expresión de ligero sufrimiento- No me encuentro muy bien, creo que me voy a morir... ¡Me voy a morir, Antonio! Siento algo muy pesado y molesto en el pecho. Todo el rato va haciendo: bum, bum. Creo que está intentando destrozar mis órganos y salir de mi cuerpo como algún parásito mortal.

Antonio se rió ante aquella exageración. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar en apenas un minuto.

- No vas a morirte. Simplemente tu corazón ha vuelto a su sitio. Es normal que ahora sientas más cosas que antes y más fuertes. No te preocupes, un corazón es un gran peso pero sobrevivirás.

Francis le miró y llevó una mano a su mejilla, apartando por el camino algunos mechones del pelo corto de Antonio. Le daba casi la impresión de que era la primera vez que le veía realmente, como si este tiempo hubiese tenido un velo cubriéndole los ojos que le impedía apreciarlo al cien por cien.

- Antonio, tu cabello está más hermoso que nunca. Parece que brilla con la luz de las estrellas. Es precioso, simplemente increíble... Me resulta bien tonto que nunca me haya dado cuenta de eso.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? -dijo Antonio tras reír brevemente, acercarse a él y sonreírle- ¿Es que te has dado un golpe contra la cabeza al caer? No me extrañaría, ha sido bastante accidentado. -empezó a palparle la cabeza- Quizás te ha salido hasta chichón.

- ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio! Estoy perfectamente. -murmuró a disgusto Francis, haciendo un pequeño puchero al escucharle de ese modo. Ese chico siempre tan despreocupado.

- Gracias... -le dijo sonriéndole con cariño. Deducía que lo decía en serio, pero eso no quitaba que sonara ridículo y que le diera vergüenza.

- No te hubiese costado nada agradecérmelo desde un principio en vez de mofarte de mí. -dijo Francis resignado aunque más contento.

No podía evitar sonreír como un imbécil al ver que Francis estaba bien, con sus tonterías como siempre, como era habitual. Aunque herido y magullado, se le veía en buenas condiciones. Sentía un tremendo alivio al saber que, aunque estuvo a punto de terminar con él, aquello no había sido suficiente. Ahora más que nunca podía notar aquellos sentimientos más fuertes de lo que jamás habían sido.

- ¡Te quiero, Francis! ¡Te quiero! -espetó sin ganas de aguantarlo más dentro de su corazón. Se le lanzó encima y el moreno apenas tuvo tiempo de rodear su cintura. Fue imposible evitar que lo placara contra la plancha de madera.

Sería mentira decir que no estaba sorprendido, pero no tardó en sonreír y mirar al chico que estaba delante de él, con esa sonrisa brillante, sus ojos azules algo acuosos y desprendiendo jovialidad. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y sonrió, contagiado.

- Yo también te quiero, Antonio. -dijo Francis.

El moreno se dispuso a acercarse para besarle pero justo entonces el de ojos verdes se percató de que Lovino les miraba y se apresuró a poner las manos entre sus rostros, contra las cuales chocó la cara de Francis. Igualmente, Arthur se encargó de taparle los ojos al niño, que empezó a insultarle abiertamente.

- Ay, ¿¡por qué has hecho eso!? ¡Quiero besarte! -se quejó Francis mirándole como si hubiese cometido una barbarie.

- Está Lovino delante. Además, ya te he besado antes cuando viniste a recogerme, confórmate con eso.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaba consciente entonces! -lloriqueó el de ojos azules. Entonces se dio cuenta de la herida del labio y la mejilla de Antonio y tomó el rostro del chico, examinando cada milímetro de las mismas- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Me he metido en una pelea para salvarte, pero la gané yo, ¿qué te parece? -dijo Antonio muy orgulloso.

Francis le miró anonadado y se sonrojó. Oh, por Dios, su pobre corazón, demasiado inmaduro para no alterarse por algo así. Le estrechó con fuerza y empezó a proclamar que era "jodidamente adorable". Mientras agarraba a Lovino para que no mirara, ahora más por la simple diversión de escucharle berrear, Arthur entabló conversación con el príncipe Roderich.

- Parece que la persona a la que amas ya quiere a otra, toda una pena. -dijo con una sonrisilla.

- No estoy enamorado de él. -dijo subiéndose las gafas nerviosamente, azorado.

- Bueno, lo que deberías hacer ahora es volver a casa y decirle a tu padre que detenga esta guerra tan estúpida.

- Antonio y Francis me han enseñado que cualquier corazón puede cambiar y eso es algo que hay que enseñarles a todos los habitantes de este mundo. No es algo que se muestre con la guerra.

- Son unas palabras sabias. Algún día supongo que serás un buen rey... Y recuerda que yo podría ser un buen consejero... -dijo acercándose. Pero entonces Alfred empezó a ladrar como loco, mordiéndole el bajo del pantalón- Eh, ¡Alfred! ¡Para! ¡Deja de morderme!

Lejos de allí, Ludwig observaba todo desde una bola de cristal que retransmitía por el colgante que Alfred llevaba en el collar. Podía ver como todos estaban despidiendo al hijo del Rey, que ya se encaminaba hacia el palacio.

- Veo que ese al final ha logrado encontrar el amor... Pequeño traidor, le dejé todos los libros que tenía a su tío, para que aprendiera, y luego sólo ha ido evadiendo. Angela, llama al Rey Vash. Es hora de que nos sentemos con el otro Rey y se terminen las tonterías. Esta guerra ya ha durado demasiado.

Francis y Antonio apenas podían ya ver a Roderich en el horizonte. Empezaba a atardecer y de repente una estrella empezó a descender. El joven de ojos verdes se avanzó y extendió las manos para que se posara sobre ellas. Cuando tocó la piel, se transformó de nuevo en una llama que suavemente se movía. Gilbert les miró.

- ¡Es el demonio gritón! -exclamó victorioso Lovino. Le alegraba que hubiese regresado.

- No tenías por qué volver, Gilbert. -dijo Francis, el cual se había acercado a Antonio y había apoyado una mano en el hombro del joven que sujetaba al demonio de fuego.

- Es que pronto se va a hacer de noche y luego me cuesta ver... Además, parece que va a llover y ya sabéis lo mucho que odio la lluvia. No es porque os eche de menos, a mí no me importa estar solo. Es muy divertido, de hecho. He vuelto básicamente por la lluvia.

Antonio rió y acercó las manos hasta su rostro. Posó un beso sobre las llamas y Gilbert pronto adoptó el color rojo más fuerte jamás visto. Francis pasó la vista de uno a otro, ahora ya no sonreía.

- Primero besas al príncipe ese... Ahora besas a Gilbert. En cambio a mí me dices que me quieres y no me dejas darte un beso. Ah... ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho? -dijo llevándose la mano al mismo- Son celos, celos tan fuertes que creo que podría llorar. -de repente se le abrazó a la cintura y apoyó su mejilla contra la de él- ¡No es justo! ¡No es nada justo! ¡Yo también quiero mi beso! ¡Lo quiero! ¡LO QUIERO!

- Como no te calles, te pegaré un buen codazo para que tengas un motivo bien sólido por el cual llorar. -dijo Antonio con una sonrisa terrorífica que se los puso de corbata a Francis.

- Ugh... mi corazón late violentamente con miedo... No lo quiero. Gilbert, te lo devuelvo.

- Ni de coña, ¿has visto cómo me mira Antonio? El corazón es más que suyo, ahora sé valiente y empieza a valerte por ti solito.

Y a partir de allí empezó la vida conjunta para todos. Incluso Arthur decidió quedarse, esperando la oportunidad de una posición más acomodada en algún gran palacio. Lovino pasó corriendo por su lado, tumbado en una terraza con piscina que el nuevo Castillo tenía. Alfred estaba sobre un flotador, en el medio de la piscina, disfrutando del sol y del mecer del agua. El chiquillo corrió en busca de Antonio cuando, de dentro, la voz de Gilbert sonó alta y clara.

- ¡Eh, mocoso, ¿dónde te crees que vas?! -le gritó. El niño se detuvo y le miró.

- A por Antonio y Francis. -replicó.

- Creo que se están besuqueando, no quiero ni imaginar que Francis vuelva lloriqueando porque le has interrumpido. Vuelve fuera a jugar. -vio que iba a replicar- Hazlo o cuando venga llorando haré caer el Castillo en picado con tal de no tener que escucharle.

Rió con fuerza cuando le vio correr, gritando, asustado. En el balcón superior, Francis, vestido con una camisa rojo pálido, unos pantalones blancos, y un cinturón negro, pasaba los brazos por la cintura del hombre que tenía delante de él y le besaba aún más intensamente. Antonio llevaba una camisa amarillo claro y unos pantalones negros. En la cabeza tenía un sombrero blanco y negro. Francis se separó y le miró con reproche.

- Cómo se nota que eras sombrerero... Me molestan para besar-

En ese instante Antonio le había encasquetado el sombrero a él y, antes de poder siquiera quejarse, el chico acortó distancias y le besó de nuevo. En aquel momento Francis olvidó todo. Antonio era la persona que había estado esperando desde que era un crío. Fue un escéptico entonces, preguntándose si realmente un chico tan raro podía cambiar su vida. Ahora no estaba solo, se sentía feliz y entonces se daba cuenta que de niño no había podido estar más equivocado.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno… y fin xD No sé qué comentar. Es un capítulo muy largo y pasan muchas cosas xD Espero que os haya gustado. Confieso que no es de mis fanfics preferidos, me daba la sensación de no hacerle justicia, así que vuestros reviews me han hecho cambiar la opinión que tenía. Gracias de todo corazón. Paso a comentar vuestros mensajes, que llenan mi alma. Prometo ponerme mañana a contestar reviews que tengo pendientes de todos, los firmados los contesto personalmente, como suelo hacer. ¡Muchas gracias!**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**awn… o.o' Gracias por tu esfuerzo ;-; Leyendo mi fic cuando mueres de sueño xD awn… Pues sí, la historia termina. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Adelanto… No suelo dar adelantos xDD Bueno al final comentaré un poco, pero no os acostumbréis xD La verdad es que da un poquito de pena, sobre todo si te siguen. Porque escribir es un esfuerzo y no creo que cinco minutos (a lo muy sumo xD) sean un gran precio a pagar, ¿no? Pero tampoco voy a decir nada. Agradezco que me lean, la verdad, así que nada. Seguiré publicando mis historias XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia mil ouo**

_Tomato-no-musume, _**es normal xD el saber que algo se acaba siempre produce ese tipo de dudas e inquietudes creo yo xDDD. Awn, gracias por tu comentario, se valora mucho. En momentos así es un poco normal perder el ánimo viendo que disminuye la afluencia, pero escribo Frain porque me encanta, así que ale, a poner lo que escribo xD. Y sí, hay poquito de ellos. Bueno es que una disputa entra Antonio y Arthur no puede pasar inadvertida en mi mente xDDD Y Antonio no podía perder su fuerza, su empuje, su mala leche cuando está con Arthur xD. Lo sé, por eso hice la referencia del queso y puse su nombre. Quería que quedara claro xD Gracias por comentar *abrazo * **

_Hikaru in Azkaban, _** claro que sí, claro que sí… Es una prueba de fuego a vuestra imaginación xDDDD Si es que soy como el Brain Training, os hago trabajar *XDDDD * Espero que el capítulo cumpla las expectativas que tenías ouo Gracias por comentar~**

_Yuyies, _**me alegro de lo de los personajes. No podía quitarles su esencia, me hubiera parecido mal que Antonio animara a Arthur a subir si se estaban peleando, por ejemplo Siguen siendo ellos, pues ale xD. El tira y afloja con Francis aún es mejor si lo imaginas a él casi desnudo, con los pelos en las piernas, despeinado, en batín raro xDDDD Estuve dudando sobre quién debía ser el mago y pensé que con el pique que había con Sullivan, seguramente Ludwig era la mejor opción. :D Espero que este también te guste.**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Por una parte decir que estoy casi decidida por completo a publicar un nuevo fic en formato libro, DIN-A5, portada a color, fresado, con 140 páginas que saldría por 5,7 euros (sin envío.) Sobre el envío, sería el más barato que pudiera encontrar y adaptado a vuestras necesidades. Además, estoy dispuesta a enviar fuera de España e incluso de Europa. El precio es variable, porque si hay demanda y pido más, salen más baratos, y por supuesto os los cobraría más baratos. Es el precio al que me salen de fábrica, al que me los venden, no voy a ganar nada de esto. **

**También he recibido mensajes de gente diciéndome que querían el fic de Vivir en Cadenas. Ese sería más caro, seguramente rozando los siete euros, siempre dependiendo del número de personas. Si os interesa cualquiera de los dos, por favor enviadme un mensaje privado y así os tengo en cuenta. Lo dicho, cuantos más seamos (yo me quedaré uno) más barato sale cada libro. Prometería hacer un dibujín o algo, para que tenga aliciente.**

**Sobre el inédito, dejo un preview para que todos podáis leer y ver si os interesa: / /t. co / oEYJKpln** (ponedle un http delante y quitad espacios)

**Sobre el siguiente fic, me decantaré por uno más cortito que hice (sí, creo que más que este. No recuerdo al 100%. He escrito bastante desde entonces) Se trata de un fic que no es UA (que tampoco os quiero cansar, vienen muchos después de este XD). Como siempre, actualización cada viernes.**

**Un saludo a todos.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Miruru.**


End file.
